


A Vampire Legacy; the story

by Zephyr_Fauchelevent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Vampires, Hogwarts, Multi, Vampires, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 74,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know now that Alucard was Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia before becoming Dracula. We know he's the oldest warmonger to walk the face of the earth. What we didn't know, was if he still has descendants living among humanity. What if the Hellsing organization was called to get rid of vampires who decided to nest on Privet Drive? ABANDONED/UP FOR ADOPTION. POSSIBLE REWRITE IN THE FUTURE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Zephyr_Fauchelevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Fauchelevent/pseuds/Zephyr_Fauchelevent) in the [ZephyrFauchleventChallenges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ZephyrFauchleventChallenges) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This challenge originated from a flash of an idea I got last night. We all know now that Alucard was Vlad Tepes, Prince of Wallachia before becoming Dracula. We know he's the oldest warmonger to walk the face of the earth. What we didn't know, was if he still has descendants living among humanity. What if the Hellsing organization was called to get rid of vampires who decided to nest on Privet Drive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Edited!

**A vampire legacy, a Harry Potter/Hellsing Crossover.**

**Prologue.**

 

**Author’s notes:** _Oh God, I can’t believe how rusty I am. It’s been years since I last wrote a fan fiction except for challenges as you can see on my profile. I’ve been considering to start writing back since a friend of mine told me, not long ago, that it would quieten down my imagination who goes overboard and stop been moody when people don’t give me constructive reviews on my ideas and/or won’t take them. So please bear with me and be patient. I also have to say that the timelines will probably out of whack and not follow canon really well. It’s hard to put an actual age on some characters. I’m not sure I will follow much of Hellsing canon, but the world of Harry Potter will play a great part in this story._

**Edited Author’s Notes:** _Well, I’ve added and removed a few things here and here and corrected the tenses I used. I also tweaked a bit the descriptions to make it more able to flow with the rest of the text. That’s all I can think off. **Prologue edited!**_

It all started after a long calm period. The Hellsing Organization, which was a secret branch of the government with the mandate to eliminate any supernatural threats to Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Headed by the Head of the prestigious family of the same name, a woman named Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, member of the Royal Protestant Knights. Said young lady had inherited the Headship of the family and of the Organization after the passing of her father, Sir Arthur Hellsing. The Hellsing family had also the control with the help of obscure arcane arts of what would be the ultimate vampire, now known as Alucard, who spearheaded the forces of soldiers trained to deal with rogues vampires, ghouls and feral werewolves. The Nosferatu was chomping at the bits for some action for a while, since the downfall of the upstart dark wizard known as Voldemort, all the supernatural beasties were doing their best to not be noticed. Because, God help you if you got on the radar of the Hellsing Organization, you could only pray for a swift and painless death. Nobody sane in the know would wish to mess with them.

The call came suddenly without prior warning. A vampire had decided to nest in a street in a city in one of the neighborhood suburbs of London, more precisely in the county of Surrey, in the town of Little Winging, on a street named Privet Drive. When the call came, Integra decided to send her best to let them used some energy and also to see if their training so far was adequate for the job. You could always train without pause in controlled situations, but nothing else but a trial by fire could tell if you were ready or not. After a more or less smooth and boring ride, a contingent of fifty soldiers plus Alucard and Sir Integra herself disembarked to Privet Drive. Integra was a beautiful young woman in her twenties who had creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She had a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Integra's attire consisted usually of a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She also wore a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses, and was often seen sporting a dark green trench coat when venturing outside her manor. At first glance, Hellsing’s top operative would look like a simply handsomer than usual vampire. He had eyes which were blood red in colour that tended to glow with varying intensity with his emotions. Since his vast and terrifying powers were bound and could only be unleashed to his master’s commands of if the situation called for it, his hair had the tendency to change from short to knee length. His usual outfit was comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape. He also usually wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Alucard was wearing special gloves which had five pointed seals on them which were the physical signs of the seals placed on him. Once everybody dismounted from the vehicles, Integra barked the orders to her soldiers:

“I want you to gun down every last ghouls and fledglings you find! Give them the only mercy left to them, a swift death! Send some men to lock down both ends of the street. Nobody enter or leave without my say so! If you found survivors still human and not turned, bring them to the command tent. Dismissed!”

After the orders were given, the soldiers left with efficacy and discipline drilled into them to do their job. It wouldn’t be pretty, it wouldn’t be pleasant, but they had a duty to the crown of Great Britain and by God, they would do what they were meant to do. In Alucard’s case, he was already quite bored. His sharp senses were telling him that there was nobody who was worth his time in the immediate vicinity. It was frustrating really. He had half a mind to go to a neighbourhood street and suck dry all the humans of their blood and change them into ghouls just to have some fun. His master’s ire wouldn’t be pretty but he was that bored! The whole street was packed with uniform houses and gardens, the only differences where the numbers on each house.

Suddenly, something jumped from a shadow nearby, catching the attention of the Crimson Fucker. The being in the shadows was pretty quick and was darting from one hiding spot to another, never coming into the light. But it wasn’t very subtle, since the sound of heavy breathing was easily heard for those with the right training. Integra saw it dart to one place to another; it was rather distinct since the beign was darker than the shadows around. Frowning, she took her pistol from its sheath, released the safety catch, and took aim and fire where the shadow was going. The shot missed by a millimetre, but a childish yelp of fear was heard before said shadow dove into the ground!

Not needing any directives, Alucard let a grin pass his lips and took pursuit; well more like he decided to walk where he felt the interloper was going. Maybe there was fun to have around here finally! The shadow was probably a fledgling vampire left to fend for himself since it was clear that the Master wasn’t around. Soon Alucard stopped at the start of the driveway of the house labelled as #4 Privet Drive. Blinking in surprise since he felt something supernatural around the house, he took the time to feel what it was and when he was done, his amused smile became toothier and his laugh a bit lower pitched. Two words escaped his grinning lips before he decided to go ahead, if only to satisfy his growing curiosity.

“Wizarding Magic.”

This house was protected by magical wards! It has been a long while since his last encounter with a magical human. Normally he tended to stay away from their dwellings and communities since most of them tended to exchange their common sense to be able to wield the Arcane Arts. Not one to suffer fools lightly and knowing that his Master would bitch at him endlessly if he did Humanity a favour and got rid of the more inbreed ones; he decided to just spare himself the headaches. It’s not like any of them could offer a decent challenge anyway. Take away their magic stick and they were even more useless than regular mortals! Letting a little snort pass his lips, Alucard plowed through the wards with disappointing ease. If they had been working correctly, he likely would have broken a sweat to bypass them if he really wanted to take a look at what they were protecting. After kicking the door down with a powerful and overly dramatic kick once Alucard was on the doorstep, he peered inside curiously, trailing his gun lazily where his gaze was searching. That house was way too clean, even with a few days’ neglect! The smell of the detergent was burning his nose! It was all he could do to not sneeze over and over or cover his nose with his coat’s sleeve!

A feminine scent not far behind told him that Sir Integra was following him and took his mind away from the too clean house. No matter. Once totally inside, Alucard saw something that was finally worth a bit of his time. There, lying in a pool of blood, on the ground in the entrance hall, was the cooling cadaver of a fully fledged vampire. With his head removed which had rolled a little further from his body. So, something else had just killed the Master? Too bad, it would have been a bit of exercise for him. Suddenly both Master and Servant stopped in front of a padlocked cupboard door that was resting beneath the stairs. Both could hear the sniffing of a child inside. Not knowing what to think of that, because let’s face it, finding a survivor in those settings was very rare, the vampire stopped to think.

While Alucard was thinking, Integra decided to take action. She then took a few steps forwards and with a good hit with the butt of her pistol; she managed to break the padlock on the door. When she was going to open the door, the child inside suddenly let out a cry of distress and _something_ happened. It was like a wave of energy had shot out of the cupboard to push both Alucard and Integra out of the way, and not in a gentle way! Both crashed against the opposite wall, more stunned than hurt. The young woman, once she had regained her breath and bearings, was oscillating between been furious for the slight and fascinated by the phenomenon that had just happened and the new one currently happening. Alucard was just staying sitting on the ground, blinking with incomprehension. Oh he wasn’t hurt, but he was surprised. He was speechless even! That was Wizarding Magic! Of all the things, a survivor, probably the only one, of a vampire’s nesting grounds and it’s a magical! Even more surprising right now was the fact that the kid was half inside, half outside the cupboard. Intangibility?! It wasn’t a Wizard power that he knew of, at least not one of those which were usually possessed by the modern Wizards of this Age. And why did the child looked so familiar? Suddenly, the child seems to have decided between fleeing and fighting, because his brilliant green eyes lighted up even more, obscuring the pupils and with a snarl that was now revealing vampire fangs of all things, the boy launched himself upon Alucard without warning!

 

 

 


	2. Chapter one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter learns a lesson, Alucard's style.  
> Integra is having funny flashes about her vampiric servant.  
> Paperwork is the ultimate evil of the world!

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

**Author’s notes:** _Wow! So many favourites and followers for only one chapter! My God! I was really surprised this morning when I saw my inbox flooded with notices that people where putting me and my story in their favourites and watch list. Thank you very much! Here’s the next chapter. Oh and in my story, since Harry has his mother’s eyes and vampire powers, there’s no need to have glasses. Maybe special sunglasses like his ancestor to look cool, but it’s not decided yet._

 

Nobody would know who was the most surprised. Integra for seeing the impossible on a clearly human child or Alucard, who was bombarded by the information his senses where relying to him. A human child, surely a wizard, because face facts, the energy wave that knocked them into the wall was accidental magic; was demonstrating vampire powers! Pretty strong ones for a child of about seven or eight years old. Regaining their wits, both the master and the servant decided to take the fight to somewhere with more place to move. Once the unlikely trio was in the kitchen after dodging sloppy lunges and what would be pitiful claw attacks if it didn’t make marks into the walls and the floors after each missed lunges, Integra prepared herself mentally to put down the feral child. Killing an innocent child was not something she likes to do, but sometimes a victory required sacrifices. Faster than she could blink, Alucard seemingly decided to teach some respect to this young whippersnapper. The last lunge was clumsy, instinctual and clearly the boy has no training to boot. It was the matter of seconds for the elder vampire to smash his elbow hard on the head of his attacker, who was now groaning in pain on the floor. Now curious as to why the child wasn’t headless after such a blow and seeing her servant with things well in hands, Integra could take the time to really look at the survivor.

The child was dressed in what could pass as circus tents. His clothes were at least second hand, old and clearly too big for him. His hair was black as night, short and messy. His skin was pale, but not in an unhealthy way. His emerald green eyes were glowing with power and wrath from the painful lesson he was reluctantly learning from his elder. Hidden by a fringe, no longer because of the air displacement, on the right side of his forehead, was a scar in the form of a lightning bolt of all things. His face was angular with almost no baby fat, something strange at that age. From a missing lunge who got him threw into a wall and a remonstrance that he could clearly do better than that, she could see that he was a wiry lad and would surely grow tall and admittedly handsome if he was allowed to. Letting a little smile appear on her face, face it, you could always get entertained one way or another when Alucard was in a teaching mood if you were the spectator, she could see that the kid could take a beating like a pro and he was adjusting his technique quickly. On a less experimented fighter or a civilian, the kid would have won. That was probably how he got the vampire in the entrance hallway. Against Vlad Dracul III, said Vlad the Impellor, Prince of Wallachia, Count Dracula, he was lucky to still be alive. She wondered why she didn’t order Alucard to finish him. Maybe it was because she had a soft spot for children? Maybe it was because the kid was magical and she didn’t want the headaches that dealing with The Ministry of Magic would bring if she put down a wizard child? Who knows really? As she was preparing to order her servant to knock out the kid so she could dump him on the Ministry and be done with it, Alucard surprised her by finally drawing blood from the child after shooting him in the leg. With a childish cry of agony, the anomaly crashed violently to the ground. But it was not over yet. It was not possible! The child was regenerating! In a few seconds, the leg was good as new! With an infuriated yell turning into a feral snarl, unholy glowing green eyes and another shock wave of accidental magic that was promptly dodged with an infuriating smirk on the lips of the elder vampire, he launched himself unto the elder Nosferatu at great speed, who saw that beating on a supernatural kid wasn’t funny anymore since he didn’t exhibit more powers than those seen before, decided then to catch violently his attacker by the throat then slam him hard unto the ground to hold him into submission.

The boy snarled angrily, showing again his vampire fangs, hissed like a jungle cat and tried to free himself, but a gun’s barrel and the sound of it ready to fire to his face suddenly frighten him into almost perfect stillness. Silent as ever, Alucard let his blood red eyes roam the body of his pint sized attacker, seemingly looking for something. With his free hand, he dabbed a bit of the left over blood from the gunshot wound and then brings it to his mouth to have a taste. This child was an anomaly. Not at all fond of the term freak of nature and his multiples variables, he decided to not label the kid with it, even in his mind. Returning his mind to the problem at hand or more at gunpoint; he was clearly still alive but he exhibited vampire abilities! Intangibility, shadow travel, super speed, super strength, the fangs and a higher stamina where the ones clearly unlocked. He never saw something like that before. Once the blood was tasted and processed, he couldn’t be more stunned. This child was of his blood! He had a living descendant! One with some of his powers without having being turned! When was the last time he lays with a human woman without killing her once his lusts were satiated? For all his grand standing into trying to get into Integra’s panties when she became a woman, he doubted he would have gone all the way. It was more of a way to flustered her and annoying her. She was more than a cheap sow to use and quench his lusts on it.

Quick as a whip, Alucard punched the kid to the face with a blow strong enough to knock him out instantly. With a minutia unlike what he already showed before, he put his gun back into the sheath, took the child into his arms and then turn about to face Integra. With a soft voice he declared:

‘’Master Integra. This is a unique situation. That child is of my blood. That child may be my only living descendant through his mother’s line. Not only is this a wizard child who survived through luck and accidental magic, but it seems he has awakened similar abilities to my own. What are we doing with him? Do we put him down? We could dump him to the Ministry of Magic. After all, he is one of theirs. Or if I may make that request, we could take him in. With the right training and a bit of time, he could be a clear asset to us. Did you not say before that the Queen wished she could have legitimated eyes and ears on the magical community? If we raised him to be loyal to the Crown and not the Ministry, we could have an operative able to walk in both worlds. I could easily train him into his powers. It has been a long while since my last fledgling after all if you wish me to turn him, though I would not recommend it. If the brat is turned as a child, he will stay a child till his death. The choice is yours, my master.’’

Finished Hellsing’s top weapon against the Supernatural with an amused smile.

Integra was a pragmatic before all. She was cool headed and able to function well under pressure. But this request of Alucard? It threw her for a loop. On one hand, he did have a point. The kid was a born fighter and an anomaly. If she would take him in, he could be useful for the long terms goals of the Hellsing Organization. But on the other hand, she would have to deal with the sanctimonious pricks with holier than thou attitudes who made most of the highest brass of the Ministry. A headache and a half in the good days so don’t get her started when it was a bad day. Her father’s journals were very outspoken about the top brass during the Wizarding War. Albus, too many names, Dumbledore and his vigilante organization who refused to take lethal action against rapists and murderers, The Ministry of Magic who was so corrupt and infiltrated that were it not for a miracle in Halloween 1981, they would have fallen to the enemy. Hell, they didn’t actually authorized lethal force and declared martial law until it was almost too late! If the reports she read of that time were right, the Queen was about to cancel the treaty giving the wizards the right to govern themselves and making demands to Her Prime Minister that he send Her armies to clean the trash so to speak. The only good terrorist is a dead terrorist.

Allowing a long sight to pass through her lips, she sat herself on a kitchen chair, fished from her jacket one of her cigars and her lighter. After lighting her cigar and inhaling the smoke, she expels it and thinks even deeper about the situation. Take the kid in and deals with the headaches of raising a magical child or dump him to his people and still be blind to what happens in the magical community but not having to deal with those arseholes. Another factor, the boy was a **_living _** blood descendant of Alucard! It was something that shook even the great and terrible vampire. Snorting at the thought of the vampire feeding a baby a milk bottle when holding him into the crook of his arm and changing nappies, she had to bite her lips to not laugh out loud. Ah, to hell with it. She was too curious about how the child managed to awaken vampire powers and still be human to let him slip through her fingers. Finishing her cigar and crushing it under her boots, she rose gracefully and said:

‘’ We’ll take the boy. He will be my ward and when he’s healthy and used to us, you’ll be responsible to teach him about his powers. But you better make sure to teach him to not feed on the men or I’ll take it on your hide. Is that clear vampire?’’

Alucard emitted a soft snort at the empty threat but acquiesced with a nod. He knew, that as like him, she gained a soft spot for the boy when he threw himself at him without a thought for his security, trying to ‘’protect’’ her from him. It was cute really. Even at that age, the kid was a gentleman. To throw himself against a vampire of his calibre like that...Well, he would beat some awesome into his descendant when the time came. And when it was time for him to go to that castle up there in Scotland, maybe he could go make occasional visits to the Groundskeeper, a friendly Half Giant named Rubeus Hagrid if he remembers well. They met in one of the seediest pubs in the town not far from the castle and as long as he stayed away from conversing about Dumbledore, they got along pretty well. It was nice to find a mortal capable of competing with him in arm wrestling. The forest was also full of interesting creatures he could hunt for the trill. Yes, been a part of his descendant’s life would be great.

With that, both master and servant with the new addition to their family tossed lazily on Alucard’s shoulder departed the dilapidated house. As proof of the good training and efficiency of her men, as soon as she was out of the house, one of the officers came to her to make his report.

‘’ The street is clean Sir. Most of the inhabitants where ghouls with only two children about to turn before we put them out of their misery. We’re waiting for the coroner’s OK before piling the bodies and put them on fire.’’

In seeing a child across the monster’s shoulder he thought about asking if they should do something about it, but he didn’t survive being in Hellsing employ and Alucard’s ever shifting moods by being an obnoxious idiot, so he decided to keep his mouth shut and wait for the rest of his orders. Alucard did pick on the Lieutenant’s interest, but his only answer was an amused smirk. That man was no fool. He knew better than question him and get in his way. It was commendable really, to be able to stay professional even with all the fear and disgust that the Nosferatu inspired the man. Integra did not lose time in throwing her orders:

‘’ Finish what you have to finish here then after giving the official version to the local police, return to the mansion. Good job everyone. As to tomorrow, consider yourself and your men in permission for a week. Dismissed.’’

After a hasty but regulatory military salute and a grateful smile, the lieutenant did an about face and did go back to his men to give them their orders. Let Sir Hellsing deals with the vampire. It was better for his health and his sanity. He still has a wife and a daughter waiting for him at home. If this job wasn’t paying so damn much, he wouldn’t do it at all. Once the soldier was long gone, Integra and Alucard hiked back to the car parked outside of the street. Upon arrival, the Nosferatu put the child delicately on the back seat before letting his master enter first, then himself after, closing the door in process. Integra took one look at the driver, some nameless man who is substituting for Walter since her Butler had requested a bit of time off and gave the order:

‘’It’s time to go home. Drive.’’ Said order was quickly answered by a ‘’Yes, Sir Hellsing.’’

And the car was soon in route to the Hellsing headquarters, where her servant and her could start unravelling the mystery behind this magical human boy gifted with vampire abilities. The drive from Surrey to her estate did take a few hours, but strangely, the child did not stir once. Probably he exhausted himself by surviving and using his magic without a proper focus. The ‘’fight’’ against Alucard probably didn’t help any. Deciding to try to gain more information on her future new ward, she turned herself toward her vampire servant and asks

‘’Did his blood contained enough information for you to tell me more about him?’’

Alucard simply hummed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he start to answer

‘’ His name is Harry James Potter. He just turned eight this last July 30th. He is an orphan who was living with his only living relatives, his mother’s older sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans, nicknamed the horse and his husband Vernon Dursley, nicknamed the walrus because of his obesity and his moustache. They had a son named Dudley Dursley and Harry thought of him as a pig in a wig because he was a bully, had a small turf of blonde hair on his head and clearly overweight. He wasn’t abused but clearly neglected. He was made aware that they took him from the goodness of their hearts and that to repay them; he had to earn his keep by doing all the chores around the house. Everything he owned had to be hard earned or stolen. He is unaware of magic, it has been slammed into his head again and again that there’s no such thing as magic. He was told that he got that scar in the car crash that killed his parents and survived. That’s all his relatives were willing to tell him. He suspect there’s more to it, but as a child, he doesn’t have access to the resources necessary to prove his theory. His vampire powers had awakened two years ago after he was locked outside a night of the full moon, a punishment for doing accidental magic.

He was being chased by a feral werewolf at the time and in an instinct of fight or flight, when he chose fight, my blood rose to the surface and gave him the means to fight for his life. Neither could get the upper hand in the fight, so after deducting that his stamina would deplete way before the beast, he tricked it by hitting it with all his power on the nose, making the mongrel flinch and throwing mud into his eyes to blind it. Harry seems to find instinctively how to use his abilities, because he sunk into the ground and travelled to the local library to hide the rest of the night. He did found out that he was some kind of vampire, though he was septic. He can eat regular food as a human but also can drink blood for the boost. He never tried with human blood but experimented with animal blood in the woods nearby. He did found out that the blood of predators is more satisfactory and filling than prey’s animals. That’s about all I can get from him with so little blood. Better wait for him to wake up and ask him directly. If I start to take his blood, I doubt I will stop until he’s dead. Wizard’s blood does taste exotic. Like a fine foreign wine.’’

Alucard finished with some sort of nostalgia in his voice.

Integra hummed also, ignored the tone of voice of the vampire and his comments about the blood and had to admit that the kid was special. She never saw a child so young with such an iron will. He definitely has potential. A potential that she could gladly work with, to put him through his paces. He was a diamond in the rough and she intended to make him great. Well, if he accept to be her ward, if not she could always go with plan B and dump him into the Ministry building and be done with the boy. If she was feeling generous that day, maybe she would dump him into the law department. But first things first, she would at least be honest with the lad and put the options on the table and let him decide. She was one who respected free will, to a degree. As a child, Harry wasn’t old enough to make the big decisions by himself, but she would consult him to have his opinion before making any decisions about his well being and future...Great, now she was already thinking like a parent. She just met the kid and she was already having a headache. Once the unlikely quarto of herself, the driver, Alucard and Harry arrived to the garage of the estate, they all get out, the child again sprawled on the shoulder of his many times great grandfather. The driver did his job to secure the car and returned to his quarters, the others migrated to Integra’s office with only a short stop to a guest room to drop the child. She left strict instructions to the maids and other servants to keep an eye on the child and to inform the day shift that the child was an honoured guest but to not let him on the basement where Alucard’s chambers where. He was free to roam the mansion otherwise, with the exception of her quarters and to not let him roam the grounds alone.

They also had to be very careful to not be aggressive with him or he could lose control of his abilities. She did not want a feral half vampire half wizard running around unchecked. He was not to leave the grounds if he went outside, not without her or Alucard. Once her instructions given and well received she decided to launch herself into the paperwork necessary to deal with this last attack, Alucard, seeing he wasn’t needed, decided to go to the vampire kitchen get himself a few blood packs, letting Integra deal with her work. After that, she made a few phones calls to at least have temporary custody of the boy. Better do things the right way right away, less a headache with all the bureaucracy. Paperwork, the bane of existence in all leaders worldwide!


	3. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is stubborn.  
> We see things from Harry's point of view.  
> Harry is using deduction.  
> Alucard is the Boss.  
> Abuse of vampire powers.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 2**

**Author’s Notes:** _Well, here’s chapter 2. I was again bombarded by mails alerts of people who started to following me on Fanfiction.net, putting myself and my story in their follow and favourites list. It’s really something to have such an answer on so little time. If it keeps up, I will have to go change a few settings here and here. Not that I’m not grateful, but it was an overwhelming experience. A recommendation if you will, you should go see Sakurademonalchemist’s stuff on this site. She’s a genius at mixing really well so many universes together in a really good story. Oh, and listening to the theme song of The Addams Family is nice when writing this! Remains of the day from the movie Corpse Bride is also interesting. Well, now on with the chapter._

Harry Potter had a strange few days. To be more precise, it’s been a really weird two years, with him gaining what he could guess, vampire powers. As corny as it sounds, he couldn’t find anything else to call them. That night against that freaky werewolf changed everything, most for the better, for what else you want to call that thing? It wasn’t a breed of dogs he could recognize. He knows most about anything dog related; he passed hours looking through any books about dogs in the local library in the hope of finding a good, rational and normal explanation about the thing that attacked him that night and forced him to adapt or die! Nothing who looked like what he managed to fight equally against! So, when the proved doesn’t give you the answers you seek, you go with the fantastic and when you’re him, you’re asking yourself if the supernatural really exist. Of course he couldn’t ask his relatives about it or any of the adults around Privet Drive, they would freak out! Anything, even a whisper of things not ‘’normal’’ would get a reaction through the roof. Like that time when Dudley was **_punished_** for bringing home an Ouija board game!

It was the first time in his memory that Dudley was scolded and grounded for his actions! On that day, Harry put a cross on the calendar. Yes, it was that rare. So yes, for anything not in rapport with the ‘’perfect’’ normal life, he couldn’t bring it to them. But even how strange his life turned, it did get better once those powers awakened. Regeneration healed all his health problems, even his eyes as before he was near sighted. No more glasses joke at school! His speed and strength made him uncatchable by the local bullies and able to overpower a buck deer by grabbing him by the horns! Yes, he tried. Yes, it’s stupid. No, he wasn’t grounded, his relatives don’t care and more importantly, they don’t know.

Intangibility made him able to escape his cupboard at will and shadow travel makes him able to go to one place to another at will and it was easy! The hardest thing to do was controlling his temper, which since his metamorphosis was easily more flammable. He could also see perfectly in the dark and when he feels strong emotions, his eyes glows! That one was cool! He wasn’t a full vampire though. Sunlight and objects of faith don’t bother him at all. He knows, because getting rid of the weeds in the garden is one of his numerous chores and The Dursleys couldn’t find anyone to babysit him last Easter, God knows they will never leave him home alone, so they had to take him with them at the church. Running water doesn’t affect him like in the old movies he heard about. He could also go without blood. In fact, he doesn’t even resent the need to feed on blood normally, only when he’s high on adrenaline. Yes, he knows what that means. When your relatives are boorish and your intelligence is not well received, you learn to keep your opinion to yourself and find solace in books. He learned a long time ago to be really selective about his questions and to keep to himself. But seriously, after a shady guy arrived on the street and took residence as a room boarder at number twelve everything became even weirder! In two weeks, everyone adult around here became a sort of drooling zombie! Let me tell you, a drooling zombified Vernon is really not nice to see! It’s even uglier than a drooling zombified version of Petunia! And let me tell you, it was a **_bad_** hour when she became a zombie! She was **_naked!_** In the shower! Yuck! All the kids living around also disappeared and the weird cats of old lady Figgs on Wisteria Walk didn’t came around either! Harry played a long game of cat and mouse with a full vampire for a while, managing to cut his head by willing **_really_** hard his nails to become sharp claws and using the shadows to appear behind him when he entered on his turf. The guy was mighty surprised, seems he couldn’t travel in the shadows. Weird, he thought it was a common vampire power. Maybe the guy was a newbie? A day later or more likely a night later, he was scrounging around the other houses for food and thinking about getting away from this dead neighbourhood when armed to the teeth soldiers arrived. Among them two persons really stood out. A nice looking woman dressed as a man with long blonde hair and a really tall man with black hair dressed in a red coat. The man terrified him by his simple presence. And since his metamorphosis two years ago, nothing much really scares him anymore. Best not approach him. Caution is mother of surety.

He was trying to sneak away with his loot after the soldiers leaved to do whatever they were going to do, but the lady seems to be unnaturally sharp and a really good shot with that pistol of hers. She barely missed him! Not tempted to try his regeneration against fire arms, he dove into the ground and transported himself and his loot to the cupboard under the stairs, where he willed himself to be as safe as possible. Strange stuff, almost like _magic_ happened when he willed it hard enough but by God it was tiring! His vampire powers don’t tire him like that. He also saw before being shot that he had the attention of the man in red! Not good! Really not good! Run and hide and prays he doesn’t find him! After a while, Harry hopes really hard that he managed to escape the notice of the predator in red. Yeah, no such luck bud. Fate is a bitch and she’s determined to have her way with your life. Or maybe your line offended Tyche, the Greek goddess of luck somewhere in the past? Because not even ten minutes later, someone kicks open the front door. The events that came next came as a blur. Gasps of surprise, fear, instincts of fight or flight. The smirk on the man had a way to infuriate him to the highest order. But no matter what trick or new idea he tried, he couldn’t get rid of the smug face of that bastard in red! Damn he hits hard! That blow to his head was no joke! And he had the gall to chide him to do better! He’ll show him better, that insufferable jerk! Then the red clothed bastard took out the biggest gun he ever saw at a speed surpassing his own and shot him in the leg without any warning! Howling in pain, he directed his best angry glare at the smug bastard who was grinning. Oh, what he wouldn’t give up to wipe that smug smile of his face! Assembling all his remaining power once his leg healed, Harry did leap again but was blindsided by a hand, a powerful hand mind you, by the throat and slammed painfully hard to the ground. He tried to extricate himself to really hurt this intruder, but even in his feral state he still kept enough of his mind to register the threat of having his brains blown up. He gulped, he wasn’t sure he could regenerate that one and he wasn’t in any hurry to find out. Then the guy took some of his blood and bring it to his mouth to taste it after looking him from up of his sunglasses!

Harry gulped again. Yeah, blood red eyes are a good reason to hide them behind sunglasses. Now he had confirmation, that guy was a full vampire and a really strong one to boot. He wanted to make a smart ass comment but couldn’t as all he saw was the clenched fist of his elder to knock him out. Ah bugger. A number of hours later, young Harry finally woke up in the most comfortable bed he could remember! It was a long shot from his cot in his cupboard for sure. Taking a look around the room, he could see that it was nicely decorated but a bit bland, sign that it was a guest room. Curious but wary after all his misadventures, he decided that he didn’t want to stay there, wherever ‘’here’’ was. Closing his eyes, he concentrated upon the shadows, willing himself to be a shadow himself and travel to where he wanted to go. Lucky for him that it was summer, he didn’t want to miss school. Oh well, they were in august now, one more month to go. Just as he was starting to sink into the shadows, something strange happened. It was feeling like a strong hand jerked him back to the physical world, cancelling his exit. After opening his eyes, Harry frowned heavily. It never happened before. Nothing has ever managed to cut him from the shadows. The young boy took a fortifying breath and once it was expelled, he took a running leap toward the shadow in one corner and moulded himself successfully into the shadows. It was time to go back to Privet Drive to take his loot before going to London and figure what he was going to do next. Probably that whatever tried to block him the first time he tired to leave was a onetime thing.

Oh, oh wrong he was. Alucard was THE vampire, nothing short of another being as old as he is or if he allowed it to happen could overpower him. But even if it wasn’t his modus operandi, he could make use of subtlety. So he let his young descendant sink into the shadows, but forcefully redirected him toward the closest bathroom where the servants had placed fresh clothes and toiletry in advance on his instructions. The Nosferatu had guessed correctly that the child, Harry, was independent enough to try to leave as soon as he woke up. Alucard smirked; he could feel the frustration of the child from where he was, laid comfortably in his coffin! Well, having another person to ‘’troll’’ as the modern term is around wouldn’t be so bad after all. Bypassing the, quite impressive for his age, mental shields of the boy, he let loose a few well placed orders.

When Harry received the so called ‘’orders’’ his first answer would normally be to scoff and wanting to be stubborn. This guy didn’t have any kind of authority over him! But since he was in a totally unknown environment, he decided to listen to what he was ‘’ _supposed_ ’’ to do anyway. He was to take a shower, this one he wouldn’t protest, he did stink after all and new clothes would be a boon, after the shower he was to go eat something, well maybe he could obey this one too? He was kind of hungry. Who knew that fighting for your life open up quite an appetite? Then a servant of all things would guide him to the kitchen and the most imperative of said orders, that one he was sorely tempted to disregard; he was not leave the mansion and wait for Sir Hellsing to be free to talk to him, then maybe he could leave if the master of the house permits it. Not one minute before.

Grumbling under his breath quite a few unkind things that would get his mouth washed with soap if he had a proper maternal figure of authority but ready to do as ordered by his elder, not like he could overpower that wanker, he did undress once the water in the shower was hot enough. Enjoying the hot water for close to fifteen minutes, he closed the taps, towelled himself and put the simple ensemble of Gray Bermuda shorts with a white t-shirt and white-Gray socks. Seeing new underwear to his size did bother him a bit though. Oh well, when in Rome...Once dressed, he looked around for detergents to wash the shower cabin, having been raised a neat freak. Finding none, he scratch his wt head and then got out of the room to be met with said servant that this vampire guy said would take him to the dining room. Once there, he was overwhelmed with all the choices of food. He never went hungry at the Dursley’s, but he never could really eat to his fill either so seeing so many plates and told it was just for him, it was out of this world for him! After asking if he could really eat what he wanted and receiving confirmation, Harry served himself some toasts, rasher of bacon, a few eggs and asked politely for a glass of orange juice. After a filling breakfast, and after getting permission to wander the upper halls of the mansion, Harry found a window overlooking the grounds and then sat to ponder his situation.

The guy downstairs was powerful enough to block his shadow travel ability or override it with his own. Could he use his intangibility and walk out of here? Sure it was slower, but he wasn’t sure if he could dodge all the soldiers mounting guard and the guard dogs roaming all over the estate. And why would they bring him here? Why couldn’t he leave? Harry didn’t know those guys from Adam and he couldn’t understand why they took him with them. He wasn’t a vampire or a zombie so it kind of explains why they didn’t kill him and why they cleaned Privet Drive. To his experience, adults are only helpful if they have something in for themselves. Those few selfless ones were really rare and often not in any position to help. So in his mind, the vampire and the lady wanted something from him and wouldn’t let him leave before they could get it. By logic, it wouldn’t be money. He didn’t have a single penny to his name and this mansion _stank_ of cash. His powers were strange sure, but with the realization that other supernatural denizens exist, he couldn’t be the only one to know that and have strange abilities. So information was also out. Losing patience and about to say screw it and risk the correction promised by Alucard, wrongly assuming that the man was bluffing and wouldn’t or/and couldn’t catch him outside because it was daylight, Harry faded outside through the glass, staying on the edge of the window. He was just about to call the shadows when somebody cleared her voice with a few false coughs. That was the voice of the woman of last night. Not enough to deter him, he still called to the shadows when the woman spoke with a calm and cultured voice:

‘’ I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Alucard is not the type to repeat himself. You’ve been ordered to wait for me to be free to talk to you and you were forbidden to leave. If you don’t obey his instructions, I won’t be held responsible to what he will do to you.’’

Harry, being fed up of being _ordered_ to do this and that said rather rudely and promptly:

‘’Screw you lady! You’re not my mum and you’re no boss of me! I don’t have to listen to you! This Alucard guy isn’t my dad either so screw him also! I’m leaving, there’s nothing you can do about it and that’s it!’’

After ignoring his answer, she could understand somewhat that this child wouldn’t be that inclined to listen to her easily. Then she attired his attention to a bloodshot eyeball with a crimson pupil floating by his lonesome, not far to the left, fixing the young hybrid sternly. That was enough to rattle him. ‘ _’Okay, that was weird._ ’’ Suddenly, the shadows that Harry called before burst into life once more and this time, entirely out of his control. Out of them the gloved hand of Alucard materialized which then seized the child by the face, and then throws him through the open window, back inside. The shadows and the hand vanished, but the eye stayed. Harry jumped quickly back to his feet, eyes glowing and growling low in his throat, but cooled rapidly when Integra profited of his distraction to put her pistol on the back of his head, safety lock disengaged, ready to fire. Harry took a big breath trough his mouth and expelled it. What was it with those people and firearms? He just wanted to leave and try to figure how he was going to survive since he was an orphan twice over!

Integra, not aware of the thoughts of the child, told him in a hard but calm voice that brooked no place to argue:

‘’ You will be a good kid and follow me to my office. We have things to discuss and frankly, I don’t trust you. No kids alive are supposed to be able to do what you do with so much ease. I really don’t want to see what an unscrupulous adult could do with your abilities. You made one wrong move or you try to attack me, I will shoot you. I seriously doubt that you want to test if you can regenerate a bullet to the brain. You will follow me to my office and you will keep a civil tongue into your mouth. My organization deals with supernatural threats and you are one. Now to my command, move!’’

Harry really wanted to get out of here. He was pretty sure he was fast enough to dodge the shot to his head; sacrificing his left shoulder to the bullet would leave his dominant hand unharmed. He could then stole the gun, run intangible as fast and far possible, then lose his pursuers in the crowds of London. Then long gone from this place and out of reach of this Alucard vampire, he could shadow travel somewhere else to scatter the trail. But that was not the smartest thing to do. So with great reluctance and much complaining and childish whining, he marched himself to Sir Integra’s office.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happens.  
> Harry still want to beat the smug grin off Alucard's face.  
> Harry meets and befriend someone.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 3**

**Author’s note:** _Damn! So many favourites and followers! And I’m honored that my story was added on four C2 communities! My in-box was flooded this morning when I logged in! I never imagined that it would happen! Thank you everyone for your support and also for the reviews. Oh, before I forgot, I will only answer reviews who are more than a little blurb, per example, ‘’Great chapter, update soon plz!’’ will not be answered. Not because I’m snubbing everybody else, but because it’s easier to answer and saying ‘’thank you’’ again and again would get rather tiring. Don’t forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it will help me decide which kind of person Albus Dumbledore will be in this story!_

After a long and tense discussion, Harry’s mind was reeling. After going back to the window before his meeting with the boss, he sat against the wall and pondered. Magic was real, that one he had doubts, and he was a wizard. That one he wasn’t expecting. After some digging with her contacts in the Department of magical law enforcement, Sir Hellsing was able to tell him how his parents really died. The leader of a band of magical terrorists came knocking Halloween 31th 1981. He killed his father first, and then supposedly offers his mother a chance to live if she would get out of the way. Lily Potter nee Evans stood tall in front of him till her last breath, pleading for his life in exchange of her own. Her loving and willing sacrifice activated some sort of ancient magic that permitted him to live through a one hit sure kill spell, with the curse scar on his brow as the only mark. And it wasn’t over, not by a long shot! You know this Alucard guy? He was the **_real_** Count Dracula, bonded in service to the Hellsing Family by obscures rituals after been defeated long ago by Abraham Van Hellsing, Integra’s ancestor and his companions. And not only was he THE vampire, he was also Harry’s ancestor through his mother’s line and it was this blood connection which awakened vampire powers in him, making him a hybrid. A Day Walker in the vampiric jargon. One who possess all of their strengths, and they were many but with none of their weaknesses, the few recorded anyway. Alucard was special on his own way. He was able to tolerate the light of day but he was more a night walker by nature. That was how he wasn’t reduced to fine ashes when he used his own abilities to stop him to leave.

It was really something. To learn the existence of other communities hidden in the cracks and shadows of the regular society, it was mind jarring. Not only was he a celebrity for something his mother did and not him in the wizarding community, like a magical Jesus, he was expected to attend a boarding school in Scotland from age eleven to age seventeen to learn how to wield his magic. In a medieval magical castle of all things! While he was intrigued enough to go take a look, he wasn’t even remotely inclined to be a boarder. The staff would have to deal with the fact that he would be a day student, like it or not. Since he first managed to travel trough shadows at will, the wanderlust ignited in his soul. He liked been able to go see things on his own. Those vampire abilities made him mature beyond his years but not only that. The fact that he had to practically raise himself, learning from inverted example by looking at his relatives about what was the good, what was the evil, was something else entirely. He was neglected so much that he thought that his living conditions where what he expected to be the standard. He never understood all those little kids who got everything on a whim when he had to work hard to earn his food and his clothes. Even if the Dursley’s where neglectful bastards, they had one redeeming feature. Vernon and Petunia had only one word and when they gave it, they kept it. If he did his work and they said they would buy him new shoes, if he kept his side of the bargain they would provide. If it wasn’t pushed to the extreme and employed on a child as young as he is, it would have been a good way to learn responsibility.

Then the explanation about the Hellsing Organization came next. They were mandated by the Queen and the Parliament to keep under wrap on their side of the magical divide the existence of supernatural creatures, like vampires, werewolves, ghouls and other nasty critters. If a rogue/criminal vampire like the one he killed did what he did on Privet Drive, they were the first respondents. The zombies were in fact ghouls, people bitten by a vampire who weren’t virgin. Only a virgin could be turned into a vampire and it was a rare thing. Vampires usually turned other people only for a mate or a companion of some kind. So that’s how the kids around Privet Drive disappeared. The vamp was turning them or more likely, draining them dry. It explained why only the adults around Privet Drive where changed into ghouls. Now he had a decision to make. Four choices were offered to him and he had to make the decision. Choice number one, enter the child welfare system of Great Britain and lives in an orphanage in hope to get adopted or until he came of age at eighteen years old to be deemed ready to live on his own. Choice number two is in fact similar to the first one, but on the magical side of the divide. Sir Hellsing did advise him that going through the Ministry of Magic would be a dog and pony show. Those magical types were stuck in the Victorian Era where money and the old boy system were the official way to go most of the time with a few novelties from the twentieth century here and there. He would likely end up in the custody of _supposed_ ex-supporters of the terrorist leader who murdered his parents. Option three was not really an official one but it was a possible one, he could make a run for it and live for a time on the streets and hope to not get picked by the police, social services or other criminals.

That option would be the most interesting to him if not for the caveat he was given. He could run for it, but the Hellsing Organization would track him down and put him down like a diseased animal if he took one toe out of line. He was a hybrid of human wizard and vampire. It was something that has never been seen before in all of Great Britain history. If he decided to feed on the blood of the civilians and cause too much chaos, she would order Alucard to track him down and to kill him. Not that he had a need to really drink blood. The liquid of life did give him a boost of energy and strength, but he could get that with normal food as easily. How that woman could say something like that with such resolution and calmness, he had no clue whatsoever. Then option four. He could accept to be a ward of Sir Hellsing and stay with her in the manor where Alucard and she could keep an eye on him and train him on the use of his powers so he could be an operative for the Organization when he came of age if so was his choice. Of course, living here with them would make him her responsibility. So she would take care of his every needs, be it clothes, food, a roof over his head, heck; even schooling! But in exchange, he would have to obey to the letter the commands given to him. That one was really smarting. Harry had been little more than a slave to his relatives’ whims from his toddler’s days till two years ago after his metamorphosis. Having to obey like a soldier every command that this statuesque woman would give wasn’t appalling at all. Harry Potter was his own man, thank you very much. He didn’t particularly care for his ancestor one way or another, since it was clear he would never be strong or fast enough to wipe that god damn smug grin off his face. Better give that dream as a bad job. Oh he had enough sense to be wary of his elder, that man was one of the oldest persons still roaming the face of the Earth.

You don’t get to live so long without the skills to back it up. But he wouldn’t let his blood ties with that Ancient One govern his life. If the guy, Alucard, weird name, wanted to bond with him over their shared blood relations, great. If not, well it was just too bad. Harry wouldn’t miss any sleep over it. You wonder why he was so cynical and so mature for an eight years old kid? Try to live with three human beings in whom you have blood ties with two and one through marriage who are obsessed with normality and the standard model of British citizen to the point of reneging and disparaging anything and anyone which doesn’t fit their views of British and Normal. In Dudley’s case, it was more of the case of a child emulating his parents. Add to that a hefty dose of jealousy unresolved on the passed away younger sister of the lady of the house and being forced to take care of their obviously magical nephew on the says so of a letter left on the porch with the toddler from the headmaster of a school of magic and you have Harry’s living conditions. Now, he really needs to make the decision concerning his future. If he could, he would like to travel on his own and come back here once in a while. But no, life is not like that. On this case there would be no middle ground, it was one choice or the other. Could he ask of Sir Hellsing to tone it down with the military approach? He wasn’t a fan of barked orders; he had enough of that growing up, thank you very much! Letting go a long sight, he reviewed the choices again in his mind. He guessed he could always try living here for a while and if it didn’t worked out; he could always get away when Alucard was out on an assignment or feeding on a vagrant or something. Getting up, he unconsciously began to pats his Bermuda shorts to get rid of the imaginary dust. It was time to go take the offer of the battle axe in her office. It couldn’t be worse than his previous accommodations. A deep amused chuckle echoed into his mind and with fire in his voice he said out loud:

‘’Get out of my head old man! You’re lucky to be as strong as you are or I would wipe that damn smug grin off your face! Go feed on a vagrant or something!’’

His answer was an amused laugh followed by the feeling of Alucard’s presence getting out of his sensing range. Grumbling about vampires old as dirt and smug battle axes with guns fetishes; he let his feet lead him to Integra’s office. Little did he know that his decision to accept to become a ward of Integra had the same effect of throwing a rock into a lake. The ripples caused by the shock would garner changes too numerous to count. After this day and the next few years, everything changed. He wasn’t expected to do an insane amount of chores. Integra asked of him to keep his room and bathroom clean. The servants would do anything else as it was their jobs. He was also expected to go to the nearest public school and obtain good grades. No more making sure to got worst grades than Dudley to obtain some breathing room! He didn’t see Integra that often since she kept irregular hours. It’s not like the creatures she must send her people to hunt kept regular hours after all. At first he really didn’t know what to think of his elder. Vlad, most of the time, was not seeking him out other than the allotted time to help him with his powers or if he wanted to annoy him when Integra was busy with Lord stuff, though he didn’t seems to mind that Harry was calling him by his human name rather than the one Arthur Hellsing, Integra’s dad, may he rest in peace, gave him. Oh, they did have a few bonding moments, through _pranks_ of all things.

The irony of it all was that his father was the prankster extraordinaire, not his studious and well behaved mother. How does Harry did came to knew that? Well, after the cleansing of Privet Drive was over, when #4 was sold, he had to go and recover any personal items that he wouldn’t sell. In the attic of the house, he found his mother’s school trunk and her copy of the family vault at Gringotts wizarding bank. In the trunk were her diaries and school books and her wand. In the family vault, he could only take books and other things but not the money before his coming of age, were his father’s school trunk, his school journals, school books and his wand. It was in those journals that he learned or more likely remembered the Marauders. In those journals were his pranks with his school mates and it was to those that Alucard and Harry started to bond a little. They did have a good time of it though. The only cloud in all of this was that it seemed impossible to get to Walter! The guy was so sharp and was dodging everything that was threw at him as if he wasn’t even trying! Even Vlad was making the long face to not be able to catch him off guard! His last stunt cost him a lot though. Grandpa Vlad (‘ _’Stop calling me that!_ ’’) roped him into breaking into Integra’s quarters and stealing all her suits and replacing them with dresses. She **_hated_** dresses. A long skirt once in a while was okay, but a full on gala dress? Those things were reserved for when she couldn’t avoid the balls or when she was visiting the Queen.

Vlad, the sneaky bastard, let him took the fall by stuffing her clothes in his closet and it cost him all his TV privileges (He got addicted to some series, he never got to watch TV before, sue him!) and he had to go with her to the next five high society events! The horror! He went to one once before to see what it was like and it was boring to death! It was a bigger torture than what Vlad was calling ‘’ good training’’! He could always ditch her when she would be accosted by a self serving, self important idiot but she was sneaky and would find a way to make him pay if he tried to escape his punishment. Now, to plot revenge against Grandpa Vlad...He was right in a way, it’s impossible to wipe that smug grin off his face. Physically anyway, psychologically, it was another matter entirely. Harry managed to hijack the speakers system going into the basement and with his allowance money; he managed to buy a cassette with the tunes of this little kid’s show named Care Bears. With Walter’s help he made it play for hours. The butler was seemingly immune to all pranks in all forms, but with a proper speech and/or proper bribe, he was willing to help. Needless to say, Grandpa Vlad was cranky and horrified to have been forced to listen to that crap for hours! One of the best things that happened to him was the possibility to make friends. Without Dudley and his gang, you would think that Harry would have it easy and made a ton of friends by no. But no, his metamorphosis didn’t leave evident physical changes except leaving his body in peak condition for his age, but mentally, that and his previous ''upbringing'' made him far more mature than his pears.

He did bond with a girl a little older than him who was a real genius, with the I.Q to prove it! Hermione Granger was also a witch. He got to this conclusion when he saw her unleash some accidental magic against a bully who tried to steal her books. That girl was a bibliophile, before he came into the pictures, books were her only friends. Oh, it took a while before she trusted him, like him she has been burned by false friendships before. But he did manage to break into her confidence. Explaining to her and her parents about what made her so different helped a lot. Letting them borrow his parents’ school books let them really gain a foothold in this entire new situation. That friendship was with its load of benefits. Hermione helped him study correctly and to overcome his underachiever ways. On his part, he helped her have some fun and also realize that she needs to let other people answer the teachers’ questions to give them a chance to excel. She shouldn’t hog all the good praises. They didn’t just study and hang out in school, when Harry was free of his responsibilities at home and Hermione wasn’t doing family stuff, they hang out in the city, going to the movies, to the public library, going to the closest mall to window shopping. Even if Harry made Hermione and her family aware of magic, he didn’t make them aware of his nature or what exactly the Hellsing Organization was doing.

For the secrecy around the Organization, it wasn’t personal; it was only the Modus Operandi. Only those who need to know are made aware, similar to the International Statute of Secrecy. For his own nature, Harry was searching for the right moment, because every time he tried to explain to Hermione, something or someone would disrupt them. Come September, they will begin their first year at Hogwarts, maybe then he would be able to explain his hybrid nature. She wouldn’t care, he was sure. Heck, she might try to convince him to abuse his shadow travel ability to make midnight runs at the library or for going home the weekends. This one would need to stay under wraps though. Harry wasn’t feeling generous enough to teleport all around the country like the infamous Knight Bus.

 


	5. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information dump.  
> Hogwarts letter.  
> Harry's personality is more or less set in stone.  
> Harry likes his TV privileges.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 4**

**Author’s Notes:** _Wow! Again and again, so many favourites and new followers! I’m really humbled! Thank you guys and gals! Well, the idea of a poll didn’t work quite as expected. I had forgotten to let it be visible on my profile page, so go and vote, it’s on now! ^^’’ For those reading this story on Archive of our own, the poll is on my profile on Fanfiction.net._

Time passes quickly when you have fun. School was over and the summer holidays where finally arrived. Harry’s routine wasn’t changing very much. Get up, go to the toilet and come back to tide up his bed, go take a shower, get dressed for the day, clean the shower cubicle then walking to the kitchen. Integra had put a rule in place after one too many scares with Alucard. The less you could use your supernatural powers at home, the better. After all, it would not bode well to get lazy and lost stamina by overusing his powers after all. Grandpa Vlad (‘’Stop calling me that, brat! ‘’) *Snickers* can be a right sadist even on a good day, he wasn’t desperate enough to incur the man’s rage. Though he was grateful for his esoteric knowledge, he managed to get rid of the soul shard stuck behind his curse scar without harming him and letting him keep the nifty gift of parseltongue. He didn’t understand what he was meaning by saying that it would help him with the girls when he would be older though. While Harry was way past the stage of ‘’girls have cooties’’ he didn’t see them as anything other than potential friends. After all, he hadn’t entered puberty yet. After breakfast, if he wasn’t training with Vlad or with Integra to learn how to act in high society (Bleh) and seeing if Walter needed help for something, he was free as a bird.

Usually that would mean go prepare a prank for the soldiers to keep them on their toes or go hang out with Hermione. She didn’t know about his hybrid nature, but she knew he could teleport easily and that his means of transportation didn’t require a licence like apparition does. On a good day without rain he would ride his bike to the coach station and take a bus to Crawley. He usually leaved to go back home around six o clock by shadow travel to beat the rush. Some weekends he would stay the night in a guest room. Sometimes he would bring Hermione back home with him but it was rare. Alucard was unpredictable most days and he could take to stalk her to scare her out of her wits just for the fun of it. That vampire really loved the art of trolling people. Usually he could care less for mortals for the exception of a few here and here, who managed to earn his respect, but bonding with Harry had for effect to awaken his more facetious side and he really didn’t want his only friend to be exposed to Vlad’s dark sense of humour. Not only that, but she was smart enough put clues together and get a few answers she wasn’t cleared to know. Thus, she could be in big trouble with the secret services...add to that their status as underage wizards and it could be a boatload of trouble for the both of them. Some people on both side of the Divide joked that it was the sign of the Apocalypse incoming when Muggle Secret Services agreed with the top brass of The Ministry of Magic. Nobody who doesn’t need to know should be told.

You know the joke about the head of a horse found in bed in some stories? Vlad found that idea hilarious and after one night of revelries in town, he managed to do that to all of Integra’s opponents in the Convention of Twelve and the Defence Council. He **_really_** didn’t want to know what he would do to his friend in revenge of not stopping calling him Grandpa Vlad. Another hobby that Harry took very soon after accepting to live in Hellsing Estate was to play the organ. He was very good at it and one of his favourite’s songs was the theme of the Addams family. He saw the poster announcing the release of the movie this autumn! You could be sure that he would go see it! Even if he had to skip school for it! If he could manage to talk Hermione into it and not see the rules broken, maybe he could bring her with him? She would never admit it out loud, but she was having fun when Harry dragged her with him to follow whatever path his investigative mind decided to beg him to go see. In her words:

‘’Someone has to be there to help you get out of the messes you stumble into! Honestly Harry, you are a magnet for trouble, even when you’re not trying! ‘’

Yes, Harry was too curious for his own good. Class work could only occupy him for so long. Reading a good book is nice once in a while, but he wasn’t a bibliophile like his best friend. He swears that if she could, she would live in a library if he didn’t drag his bushy haired friend out to have some fun or if she had football practice. Contrary to what you would expect Hermione was not a knowledge only type of girl. Beyond her great maturity for her age and her genius I.Q, she was also very good at football (Soccer). He really enjoyed watching her play at her matches. He would enjoy play it too if he could, but even with practice in reducing his speed and strength to human level, he would not get tired and that would open a big can of worms he couldn’t afford. So far, Hermione and her family knew he was a ward to a Lady and that said Lady was running a prestigious organization from her ancestral estate and he could tell them that it was a sanctioned paramilitary group but the rest was confidential. Danielle and Emil Granger were great; they didn’t pressure him to know more. Being dentists they knew that some secrets were not yours to tell, with patient confidentiality and all.

Time did pass and soon enough, it was July 30th, Harry’s eleven birthday. He was waiting for his Hogwarts letter and also sees if someone from the school will be along to visit. To that effect, Integra had alerted the soldiers at the hate to let anybody asking for a meeting with Harry or her today through. And effectively, someone did come from the school. Harry was called to the entry hall and came face to face with a tall, rather severe-looking woman who wore an emerald green dress. She had black hair in a bun with a few grey hairs here and here. She did seem to be quite started when she saw him as she let her conversation with Walter fade. She then took a look at the name on the envelope, back at him, back at the envelope and then a relieved expression crossed her face. Having seen weirder but curious, Harry had to ask:

‘’ Hum, are you okay madam? Do you need to sit down?’’

Minerva McGonagall was having a strange day. First, the address on Harry Potter’s acceptance letter was not #4 Privet Drive, where she and Albus took Harry after that fateful night. Second, was the name of the estate. The Hellsing Estate. Only those who worked at the Ministry of Magic or having connections to high places knew of that family. They were tasked by the sovereign of the United Kingdom to take care of any rogue/criminal magical creatures on the muggle side of the Divide. And let me tell you, the Hellsing were reputed for being quite the talented monster hunters. If there was one muggle family even You-Know-Who wouldn’t mess, it was that one. Who in his right mind would unleash Vlad Dracul III, said Vlad Tepes or Vlad the Impeller in proper English, Count Dracula, on the world without restrains? No, Voldemort might have been bold, but not stupid enough to release something that could have annihilated him. To learn that little Harry Potter was living there was quite a shock indeed. What happened to his family? Why doesn’t he leave there anymore? And what about the supposed protection from You-Know-Who and his followers? What in the world happened? Nodding, she decided to make a personal visit. Albus was away on I.C.W business and wouldn’t be back for a fortnight. Calling a House Elf and asking him to let the other Heads of House know that she was going out for a few hours; she took the time to transfigure her habitual clothes into a more muggle design to not arouse suspicion.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Minerva was quite adept at blending into the muggle world and kept abreast of the major events and changes to be better prepared. Once cleared of the wards of the castle, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to a phone cabin nearby. There she looked carefully through the directory, looking for the address of The Hellsing Estate. When she was sure of the address, she walked away to find a deserted back alley to apparate into the right county. Once there, she hailed herself a cab to take her to the Hellsing Estate. Once arrived to destination and her fare paid for, she approached the guards at the Iron Gate and with her stern tone of voice, said:

‘’ Excuse me; my name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for gifted students. I would like to have an interview with Mr. Harry Potter about his possible enrolment to the school and also with Sir Hellsing if she’s available.’’

The lead guard took care to observe each detail he could upon the woman for a few minutes with a hard stare, before ordering his compatriot to radio up the manor for confirmation. Once confirmation was given, she was asked to climb into a golf kart and driven up to the mansion. It’s when they were close to the austere mansion that she saw signs of a child living here. There was a green bicycle parked against the wall near the double doors and on the corner there was a swing set. The kart was parked without problems and she was guided toward the doors where she was met by an elderly Butler. After a quick observation, what she could see is a tall, thin man who typically wears grey slacks, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. He also wears gloves of various colours (usually black, brown or white), and tends to keep his hair in a ponytail. His eyes are grey, and he wears a monocle over his left eye. After a silent standoff of about two seconds, Walter invites then Minerva to enter with a polite smile and introduce himself:

‘’ Good morning, madam. My name is Walter C. Dornez, retainer of The Hellsing Family. Young Harry should be here quickly once his room his cleaned. Would you like to adjourn to a sitting room or do you prefer waiting for the young man here?’’

Minerva was feeling a bit confused. That man was as muggle as it comes, but his presence hidden behind his retainer persona was hinting at something capable of untold damage if necessary. It was not every day you met a man like that, even in her job. Taking hold of herself, she then introduced herself in the manner she developed for non magical not in the know:

‘’ My name is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for the gifted. I’m here to discuss the possibility of young Harry enrolling in our school. I would also like to discuss with Mr. Potter guardian about specifics; so it would be preferable to wait here.’’

Walter did acquiesce with a movement of the head and before he could answer, fast footsteps where heard coming closer. The elder man let out a sight and said out loud with a calm but annoyed voice:

‘’Harry, how many times must I tell you to not run into the halls?! Do you want to lose your TV privileges again or be grounded? ’’

Rounding the corner was a tall eleven years old boy. He had semi long messy black hair. His skin was bronzed which speak of long hours outside. He was tall and lean for his age, almost five feet. His heart shaped face and his up turned nose and also his brilliant emerald green eyes where from his mother. Hidden behind a fringe was a thin white line in the shape of a lightning bolt. Strange, Albus was persuaded that the scar was a curse scar and wouldn’t heal anytime soon. He took a look at the stern woman in front of him and he could already tell he would have to tip toe around her to continue his pranks. Answering first to Walter, he said:

‘’ Ha, it doesn’t count! If you didn’t see me you don’t have the right to convince Integra to ground me or to take my TV privileges! If I could be punished by sound alone, I wouldn’t be able to leave my room for days!’’

Seeing the stern lady lose her ‘’work face’’ to look at him and the envelope containing most certainly his Hogwarts letter, he decided to act before her eyes became misty. He was still a boy, half vampire or not, seeing a woman cry makes him uncomfortable. He then advanced toward McGonagall, offer him his right hand and introduced him at her:

‘’Hi! My name’s Harry Potter. You wanted to meet me?’’

Meanwhile, Walter frowned at the answer Harry gave him, but decided to let it go. It wasn’t important enough to bother Sir Integra with minor misdemeanours. Seeing that things where well in hands, he decided it was time to announce the witch presence in the manor to Sir Integra. Eclipsing himself silently, he walked to the nearest phone with the inside line connection and after taking the receiver and dialed up Sir Integra’s office number and did as he said he would. He then received confirmation to bring Harry and Madam McGonagall to her office since there would be many sensitive topics talked about.

Minerva, on her end, finally managed to escape past memories about two of her favourite’s students. Regaining her bearings, she then took Harry’s hand and shook it. After wondering how a young boy could have such a strong hand, she then answered:

‘’ It is nice to meet you also Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School for the Gifted. Your name was applied in our register by your parents when you were born. I would like to say more, but we would need to be in presence of your guardian and in a place where we can’t be overheard. There is some sensitive information that must be dealt with.’’

Harry blinked and was about to answer, when Walter’ smooth voice cut through their discussion:

‘’ I apologize to interrupt the both of you, but Sir Hellsing is ready to see the both of you in her office.’’

Minerva did blink in turn at the stealth and efficacy of the elderly man, then she accepted by a movement of her head, which was enough for Walter to take the lead, for Harry to shrugs his shoulders and follow whistling a tune without a care in the world. The transfiguration teacher was so out of her element, it wasn’t funny. A seemingly well balanced child, that one she was glad for, though his ‘’family’’ wasn’t the one he started with. What had happened to make him land with The Hellsing Organization of all things! With her two years with the D.M.L.E before becoming the transfiguration professor, she had several encounters with them. Two of them did bring her near the Infamous Alucard during a raid, which was looking like a fourteen years old young woman at the time and it was two times too many! So much carnage, so much violence! A butler whose presence was oozing predator at rest and now, once they were allowed into the office of the mistress of the house so to speak; that young woman was sharp eyed. Just by looking at her a few seconds, she could determine that she wasn’t someone to mess with. After the niceties were given and tea was served, Integra decided to tackle the so called Elephant in the room. With a calm voice that betrayed nothing, she then said:

‘’ I am pleased to meet you Professor. I am Sir Integra Hellsing, Harry’s guardian. You do not need to fear about the International Statute of Secrecy, all top operatives of my organization are read into The Second World; it is the official designation for the Wizarding community here in the UK. It means that my highest ranked soldier, Lieutenant Gorobets, Walter who you met earlier who has my entire confidence and is a former operative from World War II, Alucard, I and Harry are aware of magic. Each of us is held by professional secret or our oaths of service to the Crown. Or in Harry’s case, we made him aware of this international law early on his stay with us. For Alucard, he was there before the decree was signed. We were waiting for a visit from a representative of Hogwarts soon. I then instructed my men to forward any strangers wishing for an interview/meeting with Harry or myself for the next week, since we weren’t certain at which date the representative would come. ‘’

She quieted and let Minerva take the stage, so to speak. It did take a few minutes for the good professor to recover her balance. She wasn’t used to this much deduction in her normal life. Oh well. She finally gave Harry his Hogwarts letter. Written on it was pretty much a standard acceptance form with a list of supplies necessary for his first year and his train ticket. The room quieten again, not really uncomfortable but not comfortable either. It was Minerva’s turn to tackle the new Elephant in the room.

‘’ How did Harry came into your care? After his parents’ death, Professor Dumbledore took upon him to place him with his last living relatives from his mother’s side. He was supposed to be protected by some of the strongest protections imaginable. If something happened to the Dursley family, wouldn’t the lad end up in the foster care system? ‘’

Integra wasn’t pulling her punches even in her best days. This was one of her best days, not much paperwork, her Nosferatu was taking a nap, her ward wasn’t plotting pranks against her soldiers or his ancestor and everybody was doing their jobs. But in cases like that, it was better to be blunt and honest.

‘’ Harry was the only survivor of a vampire who decided that nesting in Privet Drive and change every adults into ghouls and drain every child dry of their blood was a smashing idea. It happened three years ago. Something happened to him a few years ago which increased his chances of survival, aided by accidental magic. You know what the Hellsing Organization is mandated for right?’’

At her non verbal confirmation, she continued:

‘’We received a call from the authorities saying that something not right was happening on that street. When the call came, I dispatched fifty soldiers while Alucard and I tagged along. The vampire wasn’t much of a challenge, but we did find out something we never foresaw. We did the blood test the muggle way then the magical way and believe it or not, Harry Potter is a living descendant of Alucard, through his mother. Alucard is not someone who is much encumbered by sentimentality, but family is family. We did discover something else though, which is another deciding factor as why I took him in. We are not sure how, but a feral werewolf found his way around Privet Drive a night of the full moon. Harry was out and about, for which reasons are his to tell; he found himself confronted by the beast. In his greatest hour of need, something never saw before happened. The blood of Alucard awakened in his veins, giving young Harry vampire abilities.

He effectively became a hybrid that night. Half human wizard, half vampire. He gained all the creatures’ strengths but none of their weaknesses. He became what other vampires are calling a ‘’Day Walker’’. A multiple great grandson of Hellsing top operative and on top of that an anomaly never seen before? I could not take the risk to let him roam the streets before knowing if he was affected by the blood lust. This is not the case. After a while, we grew found of him and him of us, so he stayed and here we are today.’’

Integra stopped talking and took sipping her tea while Minerva was reeling of all the information given to her. So much, that has she been a lesser witch, she would have fainted. She was surprised like never before though. Little Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter, was a descendant of Vlad Tepes through his mother’s line. He was outside as a child at night. He was faced against a feral werewolf and his magic, in self protection, had to dig deep enough to reach the potential locked into his blood and forcefully awakening it, creating a never before seen hybrid! So that’s why the child was at the peak of human shape and had no need to wear glasses! The vampiric regeneration healed all his body and took it to the next level. Oh, what would the senior staff says about that! And what about Albus’ reaction! Merlin helps us all!

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Integra is addicted to Ice Cream.  
> Harry is still a brat.  
> Alucard is cranky in the mornings.  
> Minerva McGonagall has a strange day.  
> Walter still got it.  
> Harry is still wishing to wipe that God Damn smug smile out of Alucard's face.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 5**

**Author’s Notes:** _Wow! Just wow! 35 reviews, 158 followers, 113 favourites, 5 C2 communities and 6 327 views! Thank you very much to all of you. I never thought for one second that this story would get so popular so quickly! And I never thought that the rust from not writing for so long would go away quite so fast either! Can’t still make more than around 3000 word chapters, but hey, it’s a start! Now, on with the story._

Minerva McGonagall was having a very difficult day. But after focusing herself, she managed to see the situation with less sentimentality and more rationality. The little boy she used to bounce on her knee when he was but a babe before the Potters had to go in hiding was now something never saw before. A wizard/vampire hybrid. He wasn’t bitten and then turned. His magic only took the best way to ensure its host’s survival. It wasn’t common on this Day and Age, but there are records of Wizards of the past gaining unique abilities not included in ordinary wizardry after traumatic events. Though becoming a hybrid like Harry is now has never been seen before. Also, on an educator who must protect her charges point of view, Harry shouldn’t be dangerous to the others students. Sir Hellsing did assure her that Harry wasn’t affected by the all consuming bloodlust of a newborn vampire. And who knew better about vampires than a family dedicated and specialized and mandated to hunt them down?

Well, what she didn’t say was that Harry rather enjoys hunting predators to relieve stress and when in ‘’Hunter mode’’, he did drank the blood of his prey, but she did made some tests before setting him loose. Human blood doesn’t seem to entice him at all, fresh or not. It seems that even a neglected child could forge strong morals. You can never be too cautious in cases like that. Coming back to McGonagall’s point of view, because let’s face it, revelations like that are not that common. Taking back her aplomb, she finally asks:

“Which powers did you awaken Mr. Potter? I must admit, once the shock is gone, my curiosity is certainly taking over.’’

Harry did took the time to see if he was permitted to discuss that subject with the professor and a subtle nod from his guardian did assure him that he could in fact talk about it with her. She was trustworthy in Integra’s high standards. And then talk about it he did. After all, no matter his level of maturity, he was still an eleven years old child. He then started his answer, helping himself by counting with his fingers and putting some personal comments at some of them.

“Hum... I have awakened, let see... Intangibility (This one is neat, I can make my own short cuts and I can look for secret passages when I play the explorer with Hermione!), super speed (I **_love_** speed, so that one is great! And with it, I’m never late for class, even if I slept in!), super strength (I’ve gotten really good with this one! I can handle most delicate objects without breaking them accidentally now!) , perfect senses (This one took time to make heads or tails of.), full regeneration, shadow travel (Really useful to beat the rush hours when you are in London or when Integra wants ice cream late at night and Walter tells her she ate all their stock. Yet again. (*snickers*) (Shut up brat...), vampire fangs, my eyes glow when I’m mad or if I assemble my full power to bear, like when I’m trying and failing to wipe the God damn infuriating smug smile from Alucard’s face when he’s training me...and I can sharpen my nails into claws, but this one I’m still working on it. Oh, with normal magic, I can do the teleportation thingy with a crack and sometimes I can call stuff to come at me, but it doesn’t always work. Either they speed towards me way too fast and I have to duck or they fell to the ground at half way. It’s really annoying. ‘’

He finished with a huff and by crossing his arms. All the adults in the office did share an amused smile at the child’s antics. They did find him amusing but they would be damned if they let him know. Both Walter and Integra knew that if Harry knew his antics amused them, he would just continue without reprieve. Minerva has been a teacher for years; she was also well versed in how to deal with children of varying ages. Listening to this young man, she was surprised that so many abilities where available to him and when he mentioned ‘’normal magic’’ she was surprised, again. The child could already apparate at will? That ability usually requires an inner focus that a child normally wouldn’t have. She had to admit that he was very precocious. It did reassure her that he seems to have difficulties with wand less summoning though. As much as she wanted all her students to excel, she preferred if they started at the bottom of the ladder and climbs it gradually. Harry Potter’s progress seemed to be all over the place! It was unreal! Coming back to her serious persona she then took the parole

“Well, I do hope that you use those abilities of yours wisely Mr. Potter. But as for apparation, it is the proper name for the teleportation ability that adult witches and wizards uses, you will have to stop using it for the time being as it is illegal to use without a licence and said licence is only issued to seventeen years old minimum, no exception made. If you are caught doing it, you risk a heavy fine and a warning from the Improper use of magic office. After a second warning, your wand will be snapped and expelled. Only witches and wizards over the age of seventeen are permitted to use magic outside of school.’’

What she didn’t tell him was that apparition wasn’t tracked as active magic on muggle neighbourhood, only when D.M.L.E operatives were tracking a suspect but as an adult mindful of the Law, she must help the new arrivals in the Wizarding World to adapt, learn and follow these laws. She expected a repentant child or someone with a look of enlightenment because of lack of knowledge of said laws, not at all what was to be Harry’s answer.

“Well, if I get expelled, it’s not much of a hassle, wand or no wand. To be honest, trying to use my magic is way harder than my vampire powers. Those came pretty much instinctively. They seemed to have so many different uses, it will take time to find, try and master them all. I practised... Apparation? Only to have a back up way to get out of danger if somehow my vampire abilities get blocked. Alucard said magic can do many things, but to his knowledge, there are no magical protections in existence that can block shadow travel. He did stumble upon somebody once able to block his intangibility power though. So it was an exercise of caution, just in case of... So, yeah, magic or not, no big deal. Seriously, I’m not even sure if I will go to Hogwarts every day, I still have my regular education to do.’’

Harry finished with the action of shrugging his shoulders. Once again, Minerva was left aghast. She never, in her long career, met a prospective student who was that dismissive to magic. He seemed so practical about it to the point of considering of not taking his magical education seriously in favour of his muggle education. She could detect no sign of arrogance or of exaggeration. Harry Potter, of all people, wasn’t ‘’sold’’ on magical education! Then something hit her as a ton of bricks. Harry Potter wasn’t raised in perspective of what the Wizarding World saw of him. He knew about magic of course, but he hasn’t been immersed in it. Deciding to keep her observations for herself, she relied on her professionalism to continue the discussion and decided to deal with his probable non attendance comes September another time.

“Normally, I would take you to Diagon Alley to help you gather your school supplies after a first stop at Gringotts wizarding bank where the money your parents left you is deposited. But with all the time this discussion takes, it will have to be another time or I guess you could go by yourselves. The Wizarding World does not use the same currency as the Muggle World. We use gold, silver and bronze coins instead of paper money. Gringotts run an exchange counter for muggleborns and their parents wanting to exchange pounds for galleons or vice-versa for those of us wanting to do business in the muggle world. Certain shops in the alley took both currency, but not all. If you wish to return to the alley by yourself on a later date, the entrance in behind the pub, The Leaky Cauldron, on Charring Cross Road. The pub is visible only to witches and wizards; muggles must be with a magical escort to pass through. Tom the bartender and owner is a good man and willing to help everybody passing through, be it for renting a room, a good meal or a pint after a stressful day. Oh, I almost forgot! I have in my possession Harry’s trust vault key. For The Potter family vault, you would need the Heir’s ring that is in possession of your family account manager.’’

Minerva took a break from talking to take a few sips of her tea once she did gave Harry back his vault key; said tea in front of the boy had long been consumed, he could then take the key from the professor and jammed it into a pocket; returning his conscious to his thoughts. He never understood his fellow Englishmen obsession of the drink. Yeah, it was good, but why takes so long to just drink a small cup? He prefers Apple juice or hot chocolate anyway. Or animal blood after a successful hunt. But that was a totally different thing. Getting his mind on track to hear that Integra would accompany him to this Diagon Alley place in the next few days, he couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to get out of the estate with Integra. She wasn’t so much of a hard ass when she was outside of her propriety when not dealing with vampires attacks. The conversation turned serious again when Integra interjected

“Before you go, I wish to thank you for showing up and explaining everything to us. While aware of magic and your community, I did not get many encounters with your fellow magic users. I did work along fellows Law Enforcement Officers and Obliviators. The former left a better impression than the latter. Overzealous idiots wanted to modify my own memories because they did not see that as proper for a young woman like me to be out and about in this field of work. I digress. It’s water under the bridge.

At the heart of the matters, I would like to inform you of the confidentiality of Harry’s true nature. It is similar to the International Statute of Secrecy in which nobody who doesn’t needs to know should be told. I understand that you must share Harry’s hybrid nature with the headmaster, but his powers shouldn’t be discussed. Oh, before you go, I do have something you can give the headmaster. It is copies from the legal documents releasing him from his magical guardianship over Harry Potter. The legal guardianship in question is mine and the magical one is Alucard’s. Yes, I am well aware of his reputation, but in this case, he is the closest blood relative from his mother’s side. So the magical guardianship was redirected to him. The originals are filled at The Ministry.

I have one last point to make before we close this meeting. It would concern Harry’s possible attendance at school. He made it clear that he doesn’t want to be a boarder, so you would have to record him as a day student. With his shadow travel ability, he can come and go at will. I won’t go in the big details, but the young man has gained the wanderlust of his ancestor. Keeping him cooped up there for so long wouldn’t do you or him any good.”

There, Minerva was completely out of her element. Harry Potter probably not showing at Hogwarts to the welcoming feast come September 1st was one thing, but defying a thousand years tradition? That was another. It was literally the straw that broke the camel’s back. Pinching her lips, taking her “Don’t screw with me’’ face; she rose to her feet, took the documents, used magic to shrink them, she then carefully put them into her transfigured purse then decided to let the office know of her opinion of this preposterous idea.

“No, it won’t do. It is tradition going from a thousand years that parents from the United Kingdom entrust their magical children to us as a boarding school. It cannot be done. Harry Potter **_will_** attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly came September 1st as all the Potters before him had since the school was build, just like his parents wanted. His name was on our register since he was born and the tuition has already been paid for seven years of education. He is The Boy-Who-Lived, an icon of hope to the Wizarding World. Even if he refused to attend, the Ministry would not let him get away with that. They would forcefully enrol him. To do that, they would negate your guardianship of him, both legal and magical. He **_must_** attend or else he will **_not_** be welcome into our society. Do you want that poor boy to be an outcast? Not even permitted to walk into the alley alone for anything? It is not a threat; I simply spoke the truth as it is. Without a Hogwarts education, his prospects are quite dire. There are no day students, it has never happened before and will never happens as long as I have a say in it. As Deputy Headmistress, I do have a say in the running off the school. Wanderlust?! Bah, poppycock. He will always have time to travel to his heart’s content when he is of age, after his education, not one minute before. I am sorry to say that as a muggle, you have no say on this. Harry Potter is a wizard, thus subject to wizards’ laws. Is that clear, young lady?”

She really tried her best to be stern and to make this young woman bow to her wisdom. Enough was enough. Harry Potter not attending Hogwarts? Ha! But suddenly, her world became blurry as she felt herself spin into the air before crashing painfully on to the ground! Once the pain faded, she attempted to get up, find who did this and make him pay severely for this stunt, when a tall willowy figure dressed in red was blocking her view. Alucard was here, awake, and by the vibes he was emitting and the fact that young, pale faced Harry took no time to dive through the closest wall to run away as fast as he could, he was mad. Even Walter took a couple of wary steps back, even knowing he wasn’t the source of the Master vampire’s ire. By the scowl on his face and the hardness into his blood red eyes and the biggest gun she ever saw in all her considerable lifetime pointed to her head, he was one command away to extinguish her life. He didn’t say anything, not one crack, not one inappropriate comment. He only stood there, unmoving and tall. Like a mountain.

Integra had not said one word through the rant of the elder woman. Then again, it was hard to interrupt something like this rant. She had the impression that the poor woman would explode soon. She was fairly open minded, accepting Harry’s placement and situation, but challenge the status quo of her school and then you had this explosion of authority. The intentions she gave where enough to make Alucard come to her defence, even if it was unneeded. She could defend herself and also Walter was in the piece. Even if Harry had not wanted to step in, she was well protected. She would have to work with him on his reactions. She could understand that Alucard was scary, it was an understatement. But to run away from his thundering face? It was three years that they lived together and he still was harping about wiping the smug smile off Alucard’s face! If he ran away the second the elder Nosferatu lost his good mood, he wouldn’t last long in the field. Alucard’s moods have always been mercurial at best. They would have to desensitize him. Well, no matter. He was still young; he had time to grow out of it. She decided to alleviate the ambiance by getting up, walking around her desk, then pressing a gloved hand on Alucard’s gun arm, asking him silently to stand down. Tepes darted his eyes to her, searching for something. When he found it, he let out a sight, holstered his gun, and gave a last venomous glare to the witch on the ground, before letting himself sunk in the ground, back to his coffin.

Minerva was proud of the fact that she managed to live through the blood war waged by Voldemort, having faced the dark wizard a couple of times and managed to keep her life and all her limbs intact. But being held at gun point by the oldest warmonger still walking the face of the earth was an experience she would rather have evaded and would do her best to not let it happen again. Once composed, she was starting to say something, when a raised hand by Integra made her stop.

“This is where you are wrong madam. The Hellsing Organization is tasked by the Crown and the Parliament to eradicate all supernatural menaces and to keep it a secret from the regular citizens in the borders of The United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Harry Potter is part vampire, no longer totally human. He is then under the jurisdiction of The Hellsing Organization, my jurisdiction as the Head of The Hellsing Organization until he expire from this world or leave the U.K. Said jurisdiction supersedes the one of The Ministry of Magic. Tradition is all good and dandy, but sometimes you have to tear it down to make place for new ideas to flourish. Harry isn’t really sold on a magical education even if his friend, a Miss Hermione Granger, will attend Hogwarts come September 1st. We offered you a compromise, because education is important, magical or mundane. You want him to attend your school? See to it that he becomes a day student. We are still training him in handling his abilities with responsibility and trying to discover which others will awaken or if what he has right now is all he will get. If you have to talk with your Headmaster, do so.

Harry should be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, yes we know how to access platform 9 ¾. He will be there for the Sorting Ceremony and the Welcoming Feast, after said feast, even if he had your permissions or not, he will be instructed quite sternly to shadow travel straight home. You may go. Walter, please escort Madam McGonagall outside.”

Minerva was then escorted, quite politely mind you, to the doors leading outside on to the grounds, then ferried by golf kart to the iron gates at the entrance of the estate. Mentally exhausted and not in shape to apparate back to Hogwarts, once she was out of view from the muggles, she called The Knight Bus and paid her fare for the ride.

Back with Integra, she then called with a clear voice, knowing he would hear her:

“Harry, come back here right now. Alucard is no longer here and his murderous intent has vanished.”

A shadow from a corner of her office then came alive and out of it exited a clearly distraught and shivering in fear Harry Potter, who was trying and failing badly to not let it show. Integra sighted softly and did something that was out of character for her. She took the young boy, almost mother like into her arms; sit him upon her lap on her chair, let his head rest upon her bosom, then put a kiss on his forehead. They stayed that way for a while, letting the boy reassure himself in listening to the beat of her heart. Softly to not break the moment, she said to him

“You know that you are more than an anomaly to be observed and experimented with. We won’t abandon you, I promise. You know I have to be a hard ass to strangers. It’s part of the job description. You also know that even if you annoy him to no end with your ‘’Grandpa’’ comments that Alucard is fond of you. Why else would he have extracted the soul shard into your scar without killing you? You, more than anybody else, know he hates delicate works. His favourite answer to any problem is to shoot it until it’s dead, then shoot it again for good measure.”

Harry’s breathing was deeper, slower. The little bugger fell asleep on her! Just as she was about to wake him, she heard one word, mumbled, who shattered all her resistance in one instant, awakening fully her motherly instincts.

“Mummy...”

That afternoon was the first time since she awakened Alucard, that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing shed tears. She realized that she came to love that young boy as if he was hers. Nothing would be ever the same.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults who are involved in Harry's life realized that the boy is more emotionally fragile than they though.   
> Integra embrace the changes.  
> Sirius is still alive.  
> Diagon Alley.  
> Ollivander lacks common sense.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 6**

**Author’s Notes:** _Well, last chapter turned a bit heavier that I wanted. I was all prepared to do a Diagon Alley re-run but then the political cat-fight between Sir Integra Hellsing and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall took place, with a little appearance of Alucard, happened. I’m pretty proud of my little touching scene between Harry and Integra at the end though. I also had a comment about my grammatical and orthography errors. I have for answer that English is not my first language, it’s been ages since school and since I’m living in an almost exclusively French province, there was little way for me to keep my writing English on a higher level, so I’m using the corrector from Microsoft Word. Since I read in English all the time, that one hasn’t dwindled. I could use a beta who could correct what I and the corrector missed. If you are interested in the job, just PM me. We will iron out the details of what both of us can expect from the partnership._

It took a bit of a while after McGonagall’s visit for things to resume as usual. Alucard wasn’t in a good mood, not at all, when he emerged from his rooms at sunset. After drinking a few packs of donated blood, he migrated in a tense silence to the firing range where he really put his guns to use. Usually tortu-errr, training the kid would get rid of that crick in his neck and be enough exercise for a night without a call. Most of the soldiers usually made all in their power to not be in his vicinity, but today, oh today they could **feel** his frustration, so they went to even **greater** lengths to not be on his way, lest they feel his wrath. Since the kid, Harry, came to live with the boss, the Nosferatu had mellowed a bit, trying to be a good example for an impressionable child. But make no mistakes, he was still deadly. If you don’t believe it, ask the newbie who had to be scrapped off the ground after he called the vampire by the dreaded nickname that only Harry seemed to get away with! Oh, right you can’t, he’s dead! Yeah, don’t piss off Alucard and you’ll live longer.

Walter wasn’t really different, but he was more pensive and silent in his duties. He could usually stop and chat with a few of the staff which took their marching orders from him, but these last few days, his mind was elsewhere. In all sincerity, he was also guilty to have forgotten that even if Harry had made great strides since joining them, he was still a child. Harry James Potter was brought up neglected but still an orphan of the Wizards’ Blood War, which means that he was ready to go to the deepest pits of Hell for them in exchange from some affection. Yes, they had been supportive and patient. Yes they had seen to all his material needs. But they had forgotten how powerful a kind word, a pat on the shoulder or in the back could be. How radiant he was when he could manage to gain physical affection from Integra and Alucard. Even him to some point. He wasn’t blind; Harry took a real pleasure to the challenge issued to him by trying to pull a prank on him. He wasn’t as old as Alucard, but he was better versed in how children acted. After all he had helped raise Integra since she was a baby. Even with the tough guy act, Harry was reaching to whatever family he could find. He promised to himself that he would do better for the child. After all, who else but him could show the lad to act like a gentleman? Alucard? Bah! That vampire lost these manners even before his defeat at Abraham Van Hellsing and his companions’ hands. He could also tell that being called “Mummy” by the lad had been quite a shock for Integra. Maybe it was time to reveal the truth about the little white lie Arthur and he fabricated when she was younger? That her command and control over Alucard would remain absolute so long as her virtue was left untouched? The truth is that Alucard was bested because of his arrogance and his taste of the theatrics. If he had taken Abraham and the rest seriously and fought to his full potential, they would have lost. And quite badly with that, so badly it would have been spectacular. Alucard was **immune** to magic as long as he wished it. Immortality bored him so he set himself up to be a servant. Been seen as a dog on a tight leash was quite degrading if you cared about what the others think of you. But, in the words of the immortal, the mortals’ company were so amusing! But who could give his sweet Integra a child without being emasculated by the fact that she would keep her maiden name in the event of a marriage? He was too old to be a father now and Integra was more like a daughter or a niece.

In a prison cell, in a dark and foreboding fortress sitting on a little island in the North Sea, a disgustingly thin and bedraggled Sirius Black sneezed. Hugging his tattered blanket, he focused on the only thing that kept him sane. He was innocent. After eating his feeble meal left by a gliding Dementor, he turned into a dog and curled into a corner. The simpler mind and blunt emotions of Padfoot were shielding him of the worse of the Dementor effect.

Today was the day set aside for shopping, thus Integra decided to look nice and put a summer dress, black and strapless, showing her arms, going down from her knees. She braided her long hair into a thick French braid, applied a bit of makeup and red lipstick. Harry was dressed in a black suit ensemble with a white shirt, a green tie and black polished shoes. His unruly hair has been somewhat tanned by a black fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim. No gloves today for the both of them. Due to having lost a rock-paper-scissors game of all thing, Walter had a day off, thus Alucard was awake in the day to be their driver/bodyguard. The vampire was dressed as usual, being smart enough for formal occasions and every day wear. Walking behind the grumbling vampire, once arrived to the garage they each took their places into the car. The still grumbling Alucard turn the key into the contact, while the smirking passengers buckled their seat belts.

The drive was smooth, with only a few swears words from Alucard towards a few reckless drivers. Harry soaked them up with a brilliant smile, no doubt saving them for a rainy day in the future and Integra just rolled her eyes. She learned quickly into her partnership with Alucard to choose her battles. If she wanted him to stop swearing, she would have to let him loose on the population of Great Britain. So she endured his swearing and when he couldn’t endure the donated or the synthesized blood no longer, she let him feed on the homeless population with the condition to not create ghouls. They arrived at Charring Cross Road and with the help of Harry’s Hawk like eyes, they found a parking spot. It was a merrier Alucard and a still amused duo of passengers who got out of the car. Vlad was whistling a little tune and was making the key ring turn pretty fast around his index of his left hand. For his good behaviour lately, Integra was willing to give him a reward. Of course she wasn’t sure if the hookers he would visit tonight would still be alive after he was done with them, but as long as he didn’t turn them and make it obvious that it was a vampire work, she would let it go. Vlad Dracul wasn’t human. He wasn’t even particularly a good man. She couldn’t expect him to be a paragon of virtue. The fact that she could compromise with him was something that not even her father could manage. What Integra didn’t know, it was the fact that she was a woman and a beautiful one to boot that gave her such an advantage when negotiating with the vampire. Yes, he was a pervert, deal with it. He liked to wind her up just to see her bosom move when she was working herself into a furious rant.

The number of time he got cussed out for getting deliberately caught peeking on her when she was dressing or taking a bath was in the thousands. He never touched her though. Vlad Dracul was many things, but a rapist he was **not**. He **never** took a woman against her will. It was Harry’s voice who bring them all back to reality

“Mummy Integra, I can see the pub. It’s right there, to the left of the music store. “

That was one of the recent changes in the relationship between Harry and Integra. He admitted he saw her as his mother and she admitted to love him like a son, thus the permission to call her with the affectionate epitaph. He was right though. To the left of the music store was the famous pub which was the entrance of the Wizarding shopping district. They entered in what could be a dusty old pub if it was not the ambiance wanted. Everything was spotless; it was just the feeling of old pubs everywhere. Their entrance garnered some attention. Alucard was quite tall, Harry following his ancestor was quite a bit taller than most eleven years old children and Integra was a beautiful woman dressed to the nine. As she went to the bar, she could feel every straight male had their eyes on her but she didn’t let that deter her. Once arrived to destination, she signaled the bald elder mal innkeeper and once near her she asked

“Good morning sir. I was wondering if you would be willing to open us the way to Diagon Alley please. My son is due for his Hogwarts shopping.”

She then turned a bit to let him see Harry who was badgering Alucard to lend him one of his guns. She had to shake her head at that one. Her boys were obsessed with firearms. Of course Vlad wasn’t amiable to the idea. Nobody but himself could play with them. Tom the barman apparently heard some snipping of their conversation and snorted. He smiled an amused toothless smile and answered _(I’m not writing the accents, I wouldn’t know how to make heads or tails of the many in the British Isles alone.)_

“Of course Madam, It’s no problem; it is part of my job. This way please.”

The Original Tepes and his descendant stopped playfully bickering and followed behind the barkeep and Integra. Of course, Vlad’s eyes where rived on Integra’s posterior; who decided to tease her vampire friend with an extra sway of her hips and a small smile. Harry was, of course, obvious to this. It wouldn’t be before a few years that he would start to notice things like that, lucky him. In front of the brick wall, Tom took his wand from his apron pocket and taps the correct sequence of bricks which the trio memorized quickly. Seeing the brick wall move like that was a new experience for all of them. Once Tom explained the basics, Integra thanked him and thus the trio walked towards Gringotts, totally ignoring the glares they got for being out and about in the alley dressed into muggle clothes. Then they came in front of a building made in white marble. Gringotts is an imposing snow-white multi storied marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, near its intersection with Knockturn Alley, that towers over the neighbouring shops. It is the place where British witches and wizards store their money and other valuables, in heavily-guarded vaults miles below ground. From Diagon Alley, a set of white stairs leads up to a set of burnished bronze doors. The doors are flanked by a goblin in a uniform of scarlet and gold. This is the entrance to Gringotts, and it leads into a small entrance hall and another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors are the words:

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed**

**For those who take, but do not earn,**

**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

After reading the poem warning them against thievery, Harry blinked, turned his head on the side pensively and said

“Interesting Sales Pitch. I like them.”

Alucard snorted, but did nothing else and Integra was heard humming after they were bowed through by the guards. They had to wait in line for a while, so Harry resumed his badgering of Alucard in a low voice to not bother others customers and the Nosferatu tuned him out. Integra did get a little misty eyed when young Harry took her hand and squeezed it with affection. Soon the teller they were in line for was free and Harry made a beeline to the counter. Placing his key on it, he then said:

“Good morning Sir. I am Harry Potter and I would like to visit my trust vault please. And if it’s not too much to ask, I would like to make an appointment with the Potter Family account manager, please.”

The goblin did look a tad surprised at the politeness in the boy’s voice, but recovered quickly. With expertise, he took the golden key into his clawed hands and inspected it for about a minute. When it was clearly the good key he then scrutinized the boy, seeing clearly the Potter traits in his face. When he directed clearly his gaze toward the brow of the young boy, he understood quickly and dislodges a fringe of hair, showing the teller a thin white line in the form of a lightning bolt. That was enough for the teller to direct him towards the carts after he made an annotation with his quill on his parchment.

“Griphook! Take Mr. Potter and guest to Vault 687. Good day young man. An owl will be sent to you with the time of your appointment in the next two days. Next!”

A smaller and younger Goblin took the three towards the carts. Once everybody was aboard, the driver took with him an old fashioned lantern, light it up and after safety admonishments, the miner cart lurched forward at great speed into the depths of the earth. Twisting, turning at speed equalling roller coasters, the child was yelling in joy, the young woman was gripping the closest arm of the older man for safety, which put it right between her generous bosoms. Said older man was grinning like a loon, liking greatly the speed and the situation both. They came to a stop before a vault door and Griphook was the first onto the platform. With a nasal voice he asked:

“The lantern if you please.”

Being the closest, Harry did give the lantern to Griphook who put it near the door. Once done, he asked again

“The key if you please.”

Harry did give his key as asked then he took step onto the platform to see their guide press his long nail all along the door after turning the key. Once the vault door sprung open and the mist cleared, he could see piles of gold, silver and bronze neatly stacked. After being explained how the currency was functioning and taking enough to fund a shopping expedition into the alley, they got back into the cart as the vault closed behind them. The fact that the cart was as fast and as crazy a ride towards the surface as it was when they were heading toward the vault was an amusing fact for Harry and Alucard. Not so much for Integra though. Once back into the lobby and she glared her boys into submission and regain her dignity, they left the bank only to be besieged by member of the wizarding press, all wanting an interview with the Boy-Who-Lived. Not amused at all and not able to intimidate the crowd with Harry hiding suddenly behind her and clutching her hips in fright; after a second to think she was glad that his first reflex was to hide behind her, if he had used his vampire powers, it could had been problematic. In a low voice without tone, she then ordered Alucard

“Alucard, make the rabble flee. I’m in no mood to deal with the press today. Scare them senseless for all I care but no deaths today.”

Vlad did smile a bit at that and in a good mood, then told her in an amused tone

“Your wish is my command, my Master.”

He then draw his Casul, point it towards the sky and shoot it a few times. The sound of a firearm discharging attracted the attention of everybody into the alley, but the bloodthirsty and fanged smirk on the First Vampire’s face was enough to make the crowd disperse. They weren’t all fools. Even if they didn’t know more than the basics about vampires, to see one during the day was sign that he was old and powerful enough to deal with the sunlight without being dusted. When the journalists were gone, they could go back to the shopping. They started with the cauldron shop, because it could then be used to put all the rest of his things. After the cauldron shop, they passed through the apothecary to get his potions ingredients, his own set of crystal phials and a brass scales. They looked at the telescopes offered at the shop, but decided to get one in downtown London. Even those without electronics in it would be better than those antique models. Heck, some of them looked old in the time when Alucard was alive! Next, it was time to hit the bookstore. Flourish and Blotts it was called. Seeing Harry’s starry eyes and knowing of his sometimes bookworm nature, this time it was Alucard who gave consigns after an exasperated sigh.

“Gather first all the books on your supply list and after that you can look for some extras. Only a few! Remember brat, we only have the car and there is only so much space in there. After that, we should double back and get you a bag or something for your books. No need for a trunk since you’ll be coming back home every night.”

Harry accepted the given consign with a nod and almost dived into the alleys. Count Dracula then decided to pass the time by analyzing the feel of the wards protecting the place. Actually the wards here were pretty modern. They could even hold back determined mid level vampires with ease! Of course, the smarter of the bunch knew to not antagonize human societies too much, for if you poke too much, the sleeping giant would spring awake. Only the dregs of vampire covens or the artificial vampires of Millennium would risk everything for some blood or for some twisted form of amusement. Well, he shouldn’t be too hard on them, look where he was. Shaking his head to chase those annoying thoughts, he saw Integra helping Harry by giving him the books he needed who were too high for him to get. Well, if he didn’t need to pretend to be totally human in public and wanted also to milk Integra’s attention, he could actually get them himself. After only a few books for extra reading, they left the book shop and then tergiversate between the clothing store for the uniforms or the wand shop. They had already decided to get a new school backpack when they would be going back towards the Hellsing Estate. They didn’t see the need for a pet, Harry’s new nature made the animals uneasy around him. They could maybe buy an owl for the rare times they needed to send messages in the Wizarding World? It was food for thoughts. They took a pound that was found down one of Vlad’s coat pockets then decided with a little game of head and tails. Head for the clothes and tails for the wand.

Integra did the flipping because she didn’t have supernatural strength and it was a fact that she was neutral on the subject. The piece was sent flying and with a great hand to eye coordination, she managed to catch the pound. She then slaps it onto the back of her hand, then look at the result. Tails. Wand shop it is then. The trio directed their feet towards Ollivanders, the sign was proclaiming to been selling wands since 382 Before Christ. Ollivanders in South Side, Diagon Alley, London, is owned by the Ollivander family and run by an older family member Garrick Ollivander, known only as Mr. Ollivander. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Blinking in surprise in seeing all that when they entered, they wondered how a shop could be that dusty and popular at the same time.

Well, Harry and Integra were wondering, Alucard decided to sit on a chair near the window to clean up his glasses. Sir Hellsing was wondering where the shop owner was when suddenly, Harry tensed and darted his glowing green eyes toward a spot in the back. His muscles tensing, he was about to pounce as his nails were becoming claws when Vlad’s hand on his shoulder and a shaking of the head made him stand down. Dracula made eye contact with an old man suddenly visible. Garrick Ollivander was an elderly man with unruly white hair and hazy silver eyes. He was still quite tall but a bit stooped by his advancing age. But some sort of aura was drifting out of him, making Harry’s hair stand on the back of his neck. It was taking all his self control to not hiss like a jungle cat and attack. Suddenly, the oppression was down a notch but still there and very uncomfortable. With an aged and wispy voice, the wand maker talked

“Well, I never thought I would see the day where Count Dracula would be walking among us mere mortals and not making a blood bath. Are you here to finish the descendant of the maker of the wands who bind you to the Hellsing Family? And who else have we here? Ah, yes, I see the bond now. A Hellsing. Not a witch though but not as muggle as some would think. Ah, young Mr. Potter. I was expecting you. But something is different...ho oh! A Dracul descendant, how is that possible by Merlin?! The eastern European countries claimed to have put the line to extinction a few decades ago! Something unique and grave must have happened to make you awake such blood and the powers within. Hmm, I was expecting you to have some connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but it’s gone...”

If Harry was freaked before, he now was even more. That crazy old man was making his fight or flight instincts go haywire! He was seconds away to jump on the old coot and beat him to a pulp even with Grandpa Vlad’s order to stand down. His nails were completely transformed by now and he couldn’t help the glow in his eyes. Something in the aura of this man was making him really aggressive and he couldn’t control it! Just as he was about to lose control, Dracula reappeared near him in a flash of movement and with a stern and strong hand clamped on his shoulder, he was forced to take a knee to the ground. With a stern voice that demanded to be obeyed, he then told the wand maker

“Mr. Ollivander, stop prodding Harry’s blood with your magic sight and reign in your aura. He is still a novice and can’t control the reaction it causes to his instincts. He feels aggressed and he is about to pounce. No, I have absolutely no interest in seeking vengeance upon the descendants of those who wronged me. As for the rest, it doesn’t concern you. Now, a wand for my descendant if you please. He is still alive, thus eligible to one.”

That voice brooked no argument and the wand maker obeyed. When the mysterious oppression was gone, Harry actually manages to calm himself. His claws shape shift back into regular human nails, his upper canines turned fangs that have peaked from his lips returned to normal and finally, his eyes stopped glowing. When he was completely calm, Alucard let his charge go free but kept an eye on him. What followed next was a very irritating twenty minutes. Finally a wand of 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core chose Harry. Ollivander went about how this was the brother wand of the guy who killed his parents since the phoenix who gifted the feathers to the wand maker only gave two. When they paid for the wand, a holster and a cleaning kit, they were glad to be out of here. Compared to the harrowing experience in the wand maker shop, getting him fitted for his robes was simpler. There he met twins girls of Indian descent about the same age of him who also would be going to Hogwarts come September 1st. They both had mocha colored skin, dark hair almost as black as his, tied into long plaits. There were some differences between them, more of their scents than anything else right now and Harry knew enough to not bring that into polite company.

Parvati was nice, but she was asking him stuffs about the books with his name in it that he had no idea that existed. She was also bothering him out by asking to see his scar. Padma though, was more reasonable.

“Of course you were not dealing with dark wizards and nundus since you were a five years old boy. It’s only works of fictions. Don’t get mad at my sister, she just took the fairy tales as gospel truth.”

They made plans to seek each others on the train after he asked if she minded that he took his friend Hermione along and she answered that the more the merrier. After another thirty minutes passed to have multiple sets of uniforms, they left after Harry said goodbye to the Patil Twins and paid for his purchases. What an exhausting shopping trip. While they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron, Integra was thinking about what happened into Ollivanders. The wand maker had some abilities that triggered the fight or flight instincts into her pseudo son. The boy was still a bit spooked that not even a stern command from his elder and pseudo master was enough to make his body obey. He would have attacked the old man in the shop and rip him in pieces had he not been physically restrained! That was terrifying!

Sensing the moods and the questions coming, Alucard prevented the said questions by saying

“Let’s get home and I will explain. It won’t happen again since what the man did was a blood trait of his family. Only the Ollivander Family can see the Truth that lurks into the blood. His family was not only the creators of the wands used by the wizards who forcefully bonded me to the Hellsing blood line; they are also one of the families who invented the ritual used. It’s not information to discuss where people can hear us.”

Both boy and young woman nodded and after they passed through the pub, they went out in mundane London, back to the car. They would go buy a telescope and a school backpack tomorrow; right now they were all mentally weary. When everybody was into the car with the seat belts buckled, Alucard started the engine and then started the long drive towards the Hellsing Estate, their home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad explains why Harry lost control  
> He advise Integra to never play with Harry's feelings for her  
> Harry ask really uncomfortable questions  
> Harry won't go back to the Victorian Era's writing utensils  
> The long ride from London to Hogsmeade  
> The start of the sorting ceremony

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 7**

**Author’s Note:** _Wow, I really surpassed my usual words count last chapter. I wasn’t sure I would manage to find enough inspiration to do that much. Yes, I know others people can write in the 8000 words and more, but I’m not them. Let’s see the statistics this time around. 49 reviews, 221 followers, 163 favourites, 7 C2 Communities and 8 310 views. Thank you very much! I am still looking for a Beta reader willing to correct my grammatical errors. I only remember so much of my high school level English schooling and Microsoft Word corrector can only do so much. Oh well, on with the show._

Integra was not the only one who was dumbfounded after the explanation of what happened in the wand maker shop. Harry was a bit reassured; but he was somewhat still ashamed to have lost control like that. It had been drilled into his head during training that a loss of control of his strength could mean the death of somebody who would not be as durable as him or Alucard. It seemed that certain old magical families had certain unique talents carried through the blood. Ollivander could look a person and see who and what they really were by reading their auras. It was a talent he used pretty well for matching a wizard or a witch with a proper wand. Most people were not sensitive enough to feel the intrusion or were older and more in control of themselves like Alucard. Harry had never been submitted to this type of intrusion, thus his vampire instincts began to go haywire. Had Alucard not been there, Harry would have had to flee far away as quickly as possible to make sure he wouldn’t rip the eccentric man to shreds. Instructed to continue dutifully his meditation exercises, he was then sent to wash up before supper. A kiss on his brow from his adopted mother did put a smile on his face though.

When Harry finished sinking into the ground, Alucard had an amused smile on his face before he said on a serious tone

“If the boy was a few years older I would tease you by saying that you are a cradle robber. It’s clear even to me that he is smitten with you. You are his mother now, for good or for ill. Don’t play around with those sentiments of his though. He’s clinging to you and Walter to find a balance between his two natures. Abuse the absolute love he has for you and you will have a monster even worse than me on your hands that we will have to ultimately put down for good. Contrary to me, he’s not bound to the Hellsing Family by obscures rituals and willing to stay bound.”

Integra let out a tired sigh, but she still had a little smile on her face. She would take that warning to heart. Harry was not to be played emotionally with to do her bidding. She could abuse verbally Alucard because he could care less. Harry on the other hand, he looked up to her; he listened to her, well, most of the time. He was a child but he had also an independent streak a mile wide. It was strange how he could oscillate between mature beyond his years and suddenly childish as expected of a normal child. Sometime though, he asked the most uncomfortable questions! Like the week before! How was she supposed to explain to an eleven years old half wizard half vampire why she does smell like blood each month?! Or what were the moaning sounds that came from her bed chambers sometime at night?! And the strange scent that came after a louder moan?! Of course the men around her were useless to help her to get out of that situation! Alucard was physically rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off! The twit even had tears leaking from his eyes! Walter had just shook his head, mumbling about being young again and Harry was watching her attentively, waiting for an answer! At this point, she was about to pray God for a miracle, when something close to it happened and save her from answering those questions. Harry’s little friend, Hermione, was on the phone. Harry then decided that dashing at super speed through the corridors was something to do and had been stopped very quickly by Walter’s wires before he could go far and then scolded severely by the butler for A. Running into the corridors without just cause and B. Misusing his powers **_again_** in the mansion.

Once properly scolded and forgiven when he showed serious repentance, he then went to the nearest phone line to take his phone call. Integra did make a note for herself to get something nice for the girl. Able to admit loving the boy like a son she was ready, explaining to him the difference between women and men, how babies were made and the concept of masturbation and orgasms, she was **_not._** She doubts she will ever be able to answer those questions. After a good meal and a good night of sleep, Integra and Harry were back into downtown London, heading to a mall after a quick stop to purchase a good telescope for the Astronomy class. Usually Harry had to be home at 8 o clock at night sharp and ready for bed at 9:30. But for the astronomy class he had a pass, but he would have to shadow travel straight to bed once the class was over. Integra didn’t care if the teachers or the headmaster himself wouldn’t permit Harry to come back every night. They had no more authority over him than a regular teacher in their class when teaching their subject. Harry was to obey only three persons: Alucard, Walter and herself. Alucard was his ancestor and his master in a sense. Harry wasn’t a fledgling, but he still needed the guidance of a mature vampire.

Walter was warming up to the kid and he was almost like an uncle. The role to play in Harry’s life wasn’t really determined yet, but Walter was not a person to be trifled with. His calm and cool disposition was screaming “Respect and obeisance” to the boy. Integra was the master of the house and became his mother. She even told him that she loved him! Yes, battle axe Integra is capable of feeling love. After loading a supply of fountain pens and lined notebooks for his notes and assignments as he was not going to use those backward instruments! Quills, Ink pots and parchments! Seriously! They then double back to get that ice cream scone that was promised but had to be cancelled after having experienced Garrick Ollivanders’ gift. Once both mother and son had their fill and a giggling duo hopped back into the car after imagining Alucard enjoying blood favored ice cream, they were going back home. Time did pass quickly when you are dreading something. It was now September 1st and time to send Harry to Hogwarts. They never heard back from Madam McGonagall though and not one word from Dumbledore or a stooge from the Ministry of Magic. Integra was of the opinion that the only competent department in that mad house was the D.M.L.E. How Amelia Bones managed to run all that and not going crazy, she didn’t know, but she was tipping her hat to her. Maybe the wizards were waiting for the boy to be into the castle before trying and eventually failing to assert their will and authority on her son? She had news for them, when Harry Potter wasn’t feeling cooperative; it took a greater force-Grandpa Vlad (I told you to STOP calling me that! God Damn it!) (*Snorts* *Snickers*)- To get him to obey. As Harry was wearing his regular clothes, he had his backpack with his uniform in it and a few leisure books. As he didn’t have his schedule, he didn’t know which school books to bring. At worst, he would take them all with him tomorrow morning after breakfast. He would try the magical education at school and if it didn’t work, Integra would find him tutors willing to work with his mundane schooling.  The ride to King’s Cross Station was quiet. No grumbling from a night owl vampire, Walter was driving today.

They arrived to the station with twenty minutes to spare. Without attiring attention, they slipped onto platform 9 and ¾. The platform was not too dissimilar to others so the trio did not put much attention on it. But the Hogwarts Express was interesting. In striking contrast to Britain's National Rail system, the Hogwarts Express takes the form of a large red, 4-6-0 steam engine. Originally steam fitted by the Muggles who built it, the Hogwarts Express now runs exclusively on magic. The passenger carriages hold compartments set off a corridor, allowing each compartment to function as a self-contained stage within the larger train. Usually you could see parents helping children lugging big trunks to a compartment, and then coming back on the platform for the farewells and last seconds’ recommendations. They did small talk for a while and when the first warning whistle sounded, Harry quickly embraced the two adults in his life and with a serene smile; he stepped into the train with a last parting

“See you after supper. I will be home after the Welcoming Feast.”

Harry roamed the train until he found the compartment with the Patil sisters in it. They were also accompanied by two other girls. One was a pink-faced girl with blonde hair in pigtails. The other girl has long red hair which she wears in a long plait down her back. Not at all intimidated by women, he knocked on the door and asked with what his mother called his winning smile

“Hello ladies. Is there room for one more?”

The foursome of girls did seemed to be surprised to be interrupted by a boy, a polite one at that, but Padma was the first to get back her aplomb and answered with a wry smile

“Of course there is enough room for one more, Harry. I do hope you are not afraid of girls gossiping.”

She then joins her words by action by putting space between her sister and her, letting him enter the compartment. Harry did follow and closed the door behind him, plopping himself between the girls with no awkwardness present on his face, which is usually a norm in boys around his age when they are around girls. Everyone except Padma seemed surprised by his forwardness. She guessed right that he had a woman bigger than nature close to him in his life. Parvati seemed to regain her wits first, as the other two seemed still speechless or just timid.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day at Madam Malkins. It just that there are all those stories about you and nothing has been said about it, so we just all assumed that those stories were facts. So in seeing you, I wanted to have confirmation if it was true or not.”

Harry was a bit taken by surprise; he did not expect that apology. Putting a real smile on his face and shrugging his shoulders, he answered

“Yeah, well I did not do anything that is written in those books. I was raised exclusively in the Muggle world and before my change in guardians; I did not even knew I was a wizard. My new guardians work with the Government, helping to keep the secret of magic on the mundane side of the Divide. My mother has recently hired a lawyer firm who deals in both worlds to get rid of all the Harry Potter merchandise. I never saw a single penny of those profits and those companies don’t have my guardians’ permission to use my name like that. So there is no prodigious wizard here, otherwise I wouldn’t need to go to Hogwarts.”

Since he didn’t know them much, he didn’t tell them about his secrets or his mother’s discussion with Professor McGonagall. He wasn’t expecting the staff’s endorsement to his choice of schooling or their cooperation. They would just have to get used to not have ultimate authority over him. After his past as the Dursley’s, he was not going to let himself controlled. Not now, not ever. That was why it was so grating on his nerves been put into a corner by Integra the day after their first meeting. But she had been in her rights to push him into said corner. Things had gotten better soon anyway when she realised that he hasn’t inherited to mindless bloodlust of a full vampire. He was just as Alucard said; a Day walker. He possessed all their strengths but none of their weaknesses. The bonus in his condition was that being half vampire, even if he was bitten by another vampire or a werewolf, he couldn’t change. Oh how Integra had been mad when she found out that Alucard decided to spring a camping trip just the two of them when she was not home and then decided to bring him along with him to go fight several packs of feral werewolves to test if he could be further turned one way or another. Alucard had been in the dog house for quite a while after that stunt. You wonder what consequences a human could make suffer a vampire like him right? She had him act as his personal driver in daytime, and then she decided to be girly and go on a big shopping trip and to use him to carry all her bags! To make it worse, he was forbidden to drink human blood so he had to go hunt animals to have his fill. And she refused to model form him the new lingerie she had gotten at Victoria’s Secret, so no eye candy for Vlad. Yes, Integra can be a vindictive bitch when she wants it. Back to the train ride though, the five children started talking about what they were expecting at school, what class they were expecting the most and what they think of magic. Harry’s comment threw everybody for a loop though.

“Seriously, I almost declined the invitation. I’m not a fan of boarding schools. I love being able to come home every day after school. My magic is too unpredictable and mostly unreliable. I always have to concentrate really hard to obtain the wanted results. I can, what’s the word again, apparate very easily and very far without been exhausted, but for the rest, my results are random.”

Not only that, but Harry had serious misgivings about a wand for a focus. What if it get broken in a fight or stolen? Had he not his vampire abilities, he would be at the mercy of his adversaries. The others were stunned. Harry Potter almost said no to Hogwarts?! What the hell?! His words though did bring Susan out of her shell.

“The way you speak, it’s as if you have a magical block on your magical core which has partially broken. The Headmaster probably restricted your magic before sending you to your muggle family or your parents did it when you were little and nobody thought to get rid of it. It’s not done often, but sometimes when a magical child is too precocious or his power is too wild, the parents put a block on the child’s core. You should go see the nurse in the next few days; she will be able to straighten you out.”

Harry did confirm to Susan that he would make a trip to see the nurse. Anyway he had to give her a copy of his medical file so she could better treat him if he did ended up in her care. While the Wizarding World in general was not big into all the muggle technology, they were exceptions. Healers had to be aware of muggle diseases and vaccinations to be able to treat everybody, be it Muggleborn, Half Bloods or Pure Bloods. In fact, during the First Wizarding War, no terrorists’ attacks were perpetrated upon Saint Mungo’s. The Wizarding World could not afford to lose too many healers, so the Hospital was declared early on neutral grounds. Everybody could go there to get healed; even the criminals and they would not be at risk to be arrested before being completely healthy. They even have to be aware of how an Emergency Room is run and where ambulances would unload their patients. Aurors and Hit Wizards were the same; they would have to learn in training how the muggle police work, what kind of situations required what type of answer and how to manage paperwork. What any wizard and witch will be able to admit any time, is that muggles have great organization skills. Even the Supremacists were willing to admit that.

Hermione did find Harry eventually, and after presentations and denying having seen a toad, she did scold him for not looking for her as promised. When Harry had sufficiently groveled (playfully of course) she did leave with a smile in her face. Harry explained to the others

“She’s my best friend; we used to go to the same school since I changed guardians. She frightfully intelligent and well, she’s not the most social person. She’s still working on her bossiness and “I know better” attitude. Believe me, she was way worse before. The scolding is not even real, she’s not mad at me, she knows I’m more free spirited than her.”

The others girls did share a look between them, then conversation resumed. They were interrupted by a little lady with a trolley full of sweets. Harry did buy a few, but he had eaten fully this morning and hunted the night before. He also had his lunch box into his backpack. The cooks were great at Hellsing Mansion. The head cook though; she was even able to keep Alucard in check! There are not many things funnier than to see the first vampire run away from a little lady of about forty waving a saucepan and managing to hit him a good few times. She did explain that she had the said saucepan blessed with that particular purpose in mind, so that’s why it took two days for the bruises to heal. Fear the saucepan of doom!

The train was making a good time towards Scotland; you could see the changes in scenery. Somewhere about ¾ of the way, Harry was ordered outside so the girls could change. He decided to go put the uniform too, time to go to the toilet. Well, that was one thing he would be missing from regular school, the chance to dress as you wanted. Oh well, it’s not like he would live in the castle, so he could take upon him a bit. They finally arrived once it was completely dark. Harry, not in the mood to get squished, did use discreetly his powers to fade through the walls of the train, looking for Hermione. He had finally found the time to explain everything he was not bound to keep secret to his best friend and he was glad to see he was right. She didn’t even care and also promised to not investigate what was best left alone until she was older. He really didn’t want to bring trouble to Emil and Danielle. The Grangers have always been good to him. When he managed to find his friend, it didn’t take long to convince her to try his shortcut. Harry could bring about two persons with him through walls and other solid objects or nothing bigger than a trunk full of books. So no, he couldn’t help Greenpeace or other nature organisms when whales got washed ashore. They were too heavy and too big for him. Maybe he could move a dolphin on a short distance, but anything bigger, impossible for now. Shadow travel had no such limits though. He could go anywhere he could picture clearly and bring anyone and anything with him. It was weird for the passengers though. Once the two best friends were on the platform, they were met by the gamekeeper, a giant of a man named Rubeus Hagrid. Harry was not afraid of the man, remembering the very detailed description from a profile made by Alucard. Hagrid was born to a wizard father and a giant mother, making him a half-giant. As a half-giant, Hagrid possessed great physical strength and endurance, including a resilience against some spells, though his ability to withstand spells was not as great as that of full giants. He was about twice as tall as an average man, standing at eleven feet, six inches tall and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Hagrid's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins. He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles. Harry knew instantly that man was a good man and a softie at heart. They would get along great in his mind. His gaze was benevolent and you could see a smile in that beard of him.

After introducing himself and taking them on the way to Hogwarts, they followed him unto a forest path that he was lighting with his old fashioned lantern. Most people would stumble upon the path, but Harry was seeing as clear as day, so he let himself fall back toward Hermione and Padma, both were closer to him than any others. There were hushed whispers, but nothing really definite. Then after Hagrid announced they would soon see their first glimpse of Hogwarts and he was right. Soon they were in a little harbor with a fleet of little boats.  Hogwarts Castle is a large, seven-story high building supported by magic, with a hundred and forty two staircases throughout its many towers and turrets and very deep dungeons. The castle was built in the late Early Middle Ages by a wizard architect and the four most celebrated wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The Castle houses Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, regarded as the finest wizarding school in the world.

Hogwarts is built in a valley area — surrounding mountains are part of the landscape — with the fairly large Great Lake to the south of the main building. The huge main oak front doors leading into the Entrance Hall face the west, and open up to sloping lawns. The deep Forbidden Forest extends around to the west of the Castle. There are also exterior greenhouses and vegetable patches on the school grounds. Hogwarts is located in the Scottish Highlands, near the all-wizard village of Hogsmeade and "not far" from Dufftown, in Banffshire, and Achintee, in Lochaber. (Thanks to Harry Potter Wikia for all the really technical descriptions!)

They were instructed to board the boats but no more than four in each. Harry ended up in a boat with Hermione and the Patil twins. When everyone was inside the boats, Hagrid commanded them to go forward, and forward they did. The sky was cloudless tonight and the stars were reflected upon the surface of the lake, like a big mirror. Harry had to admit that it was both impressive and beautiful. After a warning to duck their heads, the boats docked into some sort of underground harbor with a staircase carved into the stone. They were guide to a massive double door were Hagrid knocked three times with his gigantic fist. One door was soon opened and Minerva McGonagall was standing there, in her all encompassing sternness. Hagrid then said in an official manner

“The First Years, Professor McGonagall.”

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from there.” She then answered.

Hagrid gave her a nod of the head, a smile to the new students, and through an unremarkable side door, he went to take his seat at the Faculty table in the Great Hall. In an official tone and with clearly great practice, she then welcomed them and explained that they would be sorted into Houses named after the four founders. Gryffindor, hufflepuff,  Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once sorted, the feast would begin. Ah, an addendum about a thing called the House cup, good behaviour means added points, and bad behaviour means subtracted points. They were to wait and tidying themselves and she would be back shortly. For the bad behaviour, she was staring at him and he answered by a raising brow in challenge. If she though for one second that he could be browbeaten into obeying, she would be awfully surprised. He had survived the Dursleys for eight long years. She would not be the one to make him break. The tidying part were directed to a gangly read head boy who had dirt in his face and a shy pudgy boy who had somehow fastened his cloak behind his ears. When he took a step forward to go help the boy with his cloak, ghosts of all things passed through and didn’t stop arguing about something named Peeves. Until a bald and fat Monk took interest in them and talked to them kindly. He was trying to reassure the children, but most were uncomfortable, having never met a ghost before.

Professor McGonagall did come back just as a blond boy was about to open a conversation with him. She then ordered them into a single line and guided them into the great hall. That one left Harry awed. The ceiling was reflecting the sky outside! That was amazing!

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting.  
> The Feast.  
> Harry is not feeling in the mood to socialize with his new house mates.  
> Canon sorting for everybody except Harry.  
> First impressions are important.  
> Snape is explaining the rules to his new Slytherins.  
> Harry is in hurry to go home before curfew.  
> Big revelations in Dumbledore's Office.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 8**

**Author’s notes:** _I’m sorry if I seem to skip certain scenes and embellish others, but seriously, the Hogwarts Express ride, the arrival to the castle and the sorting are stuff so many authors do that I couldn’t be convinced of doing it as my turn. Now after the sorting, we end up in uncharted territory. Harry was shown to be stubborn in canon, mine is stubborn as a mule when it doesn’t want to move. He wills likely ends up ruffling quite a feathers and step on many toes and that, without trying. It’s not like he cares really about his magical education since his vampire powers are cooler and easier to use. Well, on with the show!_

They were instructed by McGonagall to make a single file and to wait until their names was called before sitting on a stool and trying an old and decrepit hat that the teacher put on the stool. Said old and decrepit hat suddenly came alive and started to sing of all things! You have to give the devil his dues, that artifact had a nice voice.

**Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folks use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

After the song ended, all the students and the staff applauded. Harry has to admit that the Sorting Hat knew his stuff. All students were called in alphabetic order. After Patil and Patil, it was finally his turn.

“Potter, Harry!”

Harry tuned out the whispers that weren’t whispers anymore with as loudly everybody was speaking and speculating with each others after his name was announced. He did take his place on the stool without a word and the face that the hat was big enough to cover his eyes and ears was a god sent. Having enhanced senses sucked in certain situations. Suddenly a voice was heard inside his head. Knowing what to expect, he didn’t close his mind, to the contrary, he made sure to open it for the sorting hat.

“ _Hum, you are one unique child. Difficult, very difficult, plenty of courage, even more since your “ascension”. Gryffindor would probably be a good fit for you, even though you are trying to not give to your impulses to leap first and think second. Half vampire, half wizard heh? I have to admit that it’s a new one and in my thousand years, I have seen many strange things. But where to place you? The rules don’t mean anything for you if they don’t come from the three authorities’ figures in your life and you are loyal only to those who earned your confidence, Hufflepuff is not for you. You are studious when the mood strike you or if there is necessity, but you are not trying to gain knowledge for the sake of it. Ravenclaw is out. You are certainly cunning enough for Slytherin, coming with a few contingencies plans in case you are not granted the status of day student. If it come to this, please do not fight the teachers, it’s hard enough to find good ones. Well, what would you prefer? Gryffindor or Slytherin? You could fit pretty well in both houses_ _._ ”

Harry did think deeply about that. He was glad to see that his friends were sorted all around. The only House missing was Slytherin. It’s not like he cared about that pure blood supremacy bullshit and he had no intention of being dragged into the spotlight to be the hero of the day. He had enough courage; he would need to work on his cunning. Decision made he then asked mentally to the Sorting Hat who had followed his train of thoughts

“ _Slytherin House please. Let’s shatter all those misconceptions me. If I have to endure rumour mongering and social climbers, better endure them from where I can better myself.”_

The Sorting Hat laughed at that and then said out loud for all the Great Hall to hear

**“Slytherin!”**

Harry took the hat from his head and put it back on the stool, not caring that the Hall was mute from surprise. He did remark that his blank tie became green and silver and the crest on his robe became the Slytherin’s Crest. Harry did join his fellow housemates to the Slytherin Table. Not really in the mood to socialize yet, he took an empty spot near the entrance. The rest of the Sorting was smooth; with at the end a Weasley, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and a Zabini, Blaise joined them in Slytherin. An old man with garish purple robes, a long white beard, long white hair and half moon spectacles on his crooked nose then rose, lift his hands in the air and proceed to make a fool of him or look voluntary like a fool in saying some nonsense words before opening the Feast. Now that was interesting. One second there was nothing, the next, the tables were groaning under the weight of the meals offered. Harry heard his new house mates make conversation and a blonde boy with a narrow face was holding court in the center of the table. Well, no matter. Harry didn’t care about him for now. When he would be proven to have some use, then he would care. He would of course be polite, but he wasn’t here to do politics. He took a bit of anything and served himself, eating slowly with the good manners trained on him. Once the main dishes were done, panoply of desserts appeared after the rests vanished. He did try the pumpkin juice, but he barely managed to swallow the mouthful he took. No, he wouldn’t drink that again. Thankfully there were other drinks like some other fruits juice and milk. Harry loved milk. At the beginning of his stay at the Hellsing Mansion, he was caught a few times by the cooks or the maids drinking directly from the bottle.

After the feast was over, everything just vanished and all was clean. The headmaster did rise again and now he was more or less serious. No magic in the corridors between classes, the caretaker had a list of banned items on the door of his office. Quidditch trials would be in two weeks and they had to sign with their Head of House or Madam Hooch, the flying instructor and game referee. There was an entire wing on the third floor that was forbidden. Yes, announce a place you don’t want kids to go and you are sure they will go take a look just because. Ah, shame, the forest was forbidden for the students. Well, he would just have to not be caught when he would go hunting. Then something monstrous happened! A school song where everybody picked his own tune! Harry absolutely refused to sing that weird song and cursed the fact that his Walkman was on his dresser at home.

Once dismissed, the first years were told to assemble around two older students of about fifteen, a girl and a boy. Once everybody was there, they were guided toward the dungeons, destination the Slytherin common room. Harry made sure to memorize the paths and to kept an ear on the older students, maybe they would say something important? Ah, password change every two weeks, grave consequences will be felt if somebody told someone who wasn’t a Slytherin. After a while, they were stopped in front of a blank wall, but with his vision, he could see that the stonework was different from the others walls. The common room is a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. The password to the common room changes every fortnight, and it is posted on the notice board. It is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

The first years were told to wait in the center of the common room as Professor Snape, their Head of House, would address them before going to bed. Harry internally wished that the guy would hurry; if he wasn’t home soon he would be in trouble! He really didn’t want to have his TV privileges revoked. The entrance opened and a man entered. Severus Snape was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth. He usually dressed in flowing black robes which made him resemble "an overgrown bat". He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains, curling lips and dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels. Everybody was intimidated, except Harry. The guy was scary for a human, but he had nothing on Alucard. Or when Integra was mad. With a soft and commanding voice he then said

“My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions Professor here in Hogwarts and the Head of Slytherin House. Before you go to bed, they are a few unwritten rules you must be aware. This House is seen badly from the three other Houses for deeds done by former members after they had finished their schooling. As such, you **will** show a united front outside of these walls. All disputes between members of this house are to be resolved inside the Common Room. For each detention you receive from another teacher, you will receive one from me. I favour our House in public, but you will not like the results if you force me to take points from **my** House. If somebody else makes an affront to you, my advice is thus: Do Not Get Caught.

If you are not caught, you cannot be punished. Finally, there won’t be any favouritism between you. Favours require another favour in exchange. My hours of Office will be posted on the notice board. Tomorrow morning, at a quarter to eight, you will be in the Common Room in complete uniform for the walk back to the Great Hall with the Prefects. You will be given your timetable at breakfast. You see the others corridors in the back? Those are leading to the dormitories. From First to Third year you are expected to bunk with your fellow years mates. Third years and up can bunk in individual rooms with up to two roommates. After Third year, the dormitories are no longer segregated by sex.

One last thing before going to bed. You are expected to take an appointment with Madam Pomphrey, the School Nurse in the Hospital Wing for a health check-up. Your trunk would have been already sent up to your dormitories. Dismissed. Mr. Potter, stay behind would you?”

Harry ignored the snickers from the others students dispersing. The order from Professor Snape was worded as a request, but that man was used to be obeyed. Deciding to humour him, Harry did do as commanded. Once alone, he risked a look at his Head of House’s face, but it was unreadable. After a few minutes of silence, Professor Snape spoke again

“Mr. Potter, I was told of a few things concerning your living conditions and your character from Professor McGonagall. She did not tell me anything precise, citing a confidentiality agreement and a very effective and convincing operative. Please, do explain to me your differences? Before you begin, let me make myself clear because I shan’t repeat myself. The fact that you were sorted into Slytherin House and the clear physical differences between you and your late father are what will gave you the chance to prove your mettle. Suffice to say that my relationship with the man was not good at all. Should you prove similar to him when he was in school, your time here will be quite unpleasant.”

Snape’s voice did not even waver. Wow, the guy has immense self control. Willing to give a resume of things, Harry took the parole

“You see, sir, I was living with my maternal aunt, my uncle by marriage and my cousin in Surrey. When I was eight, a vampire decided to nest on Privet Drive and turned all the adults in Ghouls and feed on all the children, except me. I didn’t know about magic at the time, but I have been told that’s why I managed to survive that long. Privet Drive was a nest for three days before the Hellsing Organization was called to deal with the problem. As I was the sole survivor and a Wizard, Sir Hellsing ordered my extraction and I was taken to their Headquarters. I’ve been offered to be sent to a regular orphanage, live with them or go through the Dog and Pony Show with The Ministry. Sir Hellsing didn’t have good things to say about the Ministry of Magic except the D.M.L.E in which she did worked with them on several cases. Do you know what purposes have the Hellsing Organization Sir?”

Snape did know. The Dark Lord had mused aloud a few times what he would do if he had Count Dracula’s power at his command. They were charged to keep the existence of supernatural beasts from the regular muggles and to exterminate the rogues’ ones. Curious, he had researched them with the help of a few contacts. Something wasn’t adding up though. Why would the Hellsing take in a wizard survivor? It seemed as if the Potter boy knew where his thoughts were going with that smile. It was the same as Lily when she was poking a bit of fun at you! That memory didn’t make him feel better though. Needing no prompting after seeing the eyes narrowed of the man before him and knowing they were alone, he continued

“I am a descendant of Dracula from my mother’s line. A multiple great grandson if you want me to be clearer. He goes by Alucard these days though. When I was six, I was locked out outside of the house a night of the full moon as consequence for doing accidental magic. I roamed the neighbourhood streets and finally decided to make my way to the park to find shelter, but I was found by a rogue Werewolf before. In desperation and pure survival instincts, well Alucard speculate it’s that, my magic awakened the blood of Dracula in me. I’m half vampire, sir. That is the reason the Hellsing family took me in to begin with, to kept an eye on me in case I was a threat. Professor McGonagall already knows, but I can tell you that I have inherited **all** their strengths but **none** of their weaknesses. Alucard said I’m a day walker. Oh, just to reassure you, I don’t have blood lust and I don’t need to drink blood.”

Harry took a little pause to check his watch and seeing he was cutting close to his curfew, he asked

“Hum can we continue that discussion another day? I have to go home, like right now or I will be late and in trouble. No worries, I **will** be there tomorrow morning after my breakfast. Good night Professor!”

Harry took the chance to get away, seeing that the professor was really shocked and was computing the info dump he just received, to call the shadows to him. They did spring alive, happy to be of use to one of their masters. He let them submerge him and he was gone from the castle a second after. Snape could tell, once he came back from his surprise. Being a Head of House, the wards of the castle where attenuated to him to a certain point. He could tell if one of his charges was in the castle or outside. If he concentrated really hard, he could pinpoint the general direction were the student he was looking for was. Harry Potter had just melted into the shadows to go back to his home. He has seen his fair share of vampires during his Death Eaters days and none of those he saw could do that. Not even the one who was boasting to be a few centuries old could do stuff like that. Damn. Potter was really telling the truth. He didn’t really know what to think. First of all the Potter spawn was left with Petunia of all people! Even if he couldn’t tolerate Potter Senior, he would have at least made sure that the brat ends up in a good home. That was the decent thing to do. Then a vampire got pass through the wards around Privet Drive and nested there, with the child as a sole survivor and taken in by the Hellsing of all people! The one family that the Dark Lord had forbidden anybody from touching! With Count Dracula bond to the family, he could understand. Not even Voldemort wanted The United Kingdom population reduced to mindless ghouls and millions dead. He was psychopathic, not stupid.

Well, better go report that to the Headmaster and get a few questions answered. Harry Potter. A half vampire as a student, as one of his snakes no less. That would certainly take some time to get used to it. Why not? The boy couldn’t be more dangerous than Lupin was. He could also go through the mentor’s route. That would surely make James Potter roll in his tomb, his precious heir, mentored by Snivellus! After a long trek to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office and saying the ridiculous password, seriously, muggle sweets? Couldn’t Albus be more reasonable? He was quickly admitted passage and soon enough into the Headmaster’s office. The Headmaster's office is the office in Hogwarts Castle in which the current headmasters or headmistresses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry work during the school year. It is located in the Headmaster's Tower, accessed through Gargoyle Corridor. Although this is never mentioned, it is entirely likely that the residence of the headmaster is adjacent to the office. It is reached by means of a circular, moving stone staircase, which in turn is concealed by a gargoyle on the third floor. The gargoyle will step aside in response to a password, though the headmaster is capable of overriding the password if, for any reason, he or she desires that it will not work. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's Hat -- the Sorting Hat." Already seated on chairs, were the others Heads of House: Minerva McGonagall for Gryffindor, Filius Flitwick for Ravenclaw, Pomona Sprout for Hufflepuff and Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Snape took out his wand and conjured himself a seat and looked towards his boss. The man looked exhausted, barely hanging on. Probably another all-nighter’. Once seated, Dumbledore started the meeting

“Well, we are meeting to speak about the new batch of first years. Someone has comments? It’s an open meeting, don’t be shy. You know I value your input.”

Pomona decided to speak first. Professor Sprout was a squat little witch who wore a patched hat over her flyaway hair; there was usually a large amount of earth on her clothes, and her fingernails would have made those divas faint.

“On my side, everything is fine Albus. Everyone seems happy and my first years in hurry to go to bed. There was some talking about the Potter boy though. It seems everybody was expecting him in your house Minerva.”

McGonagall looked like she ate something sour and answered

“Frankly, I’m not really mad to not have him. The lad wanted to be a day student! As if! He was polite and mindful when I met him, but he is already very hard headed and seemed to not be mindful of honoured traditions. Something that Hellsing woman taught him, no doubt. I am not sure how he would have reacted to the expectations lauded on him and his “I don’t care” look rubbed me the wrong way. Good luck with him Severus.”

At that, Severus inclined his head, but let Filius take the stand so to speak. Flitwick, due to his goblin blood, was distinguishably short and frequently described as "tiny little Professor Flitwick". He had a shock of white hair in his elderly years and brown when he was younger. Also when he was young, he usually wore black clothes and suits as opposed to the green robes that he wore in his later years.

“My, it’s not like you to admit defeat so soon Minerva. The Potter boy is already that strong willed? Well, nothing to report on my side, except maybe a few irregular pets, I will come back to that when I know more, as it is I am not sure who brought what. A day student you say? How could he do that? He lives with Muggles no? The Ministry won’t allow a reusable portkey for a single student, even if it’s Harry Potter.”

He finished in shaking his head. It was then Severus’ turn.

“My new snakes seemed to be attentive, for more we will have to see. Mr. Potter’s sorting was a surprise to me also, but I guess that the few physical differences between him and his accursed father are also on the mental plane since it seems he is able of qualities wanted by Slytherin House. Maybe he inherited more of his mother than I originally thought. Young Mr. Malfoy seemed to be holding court along the other children of the supremacists. The others who came from more neutral families decided to stay together. Potter didn’t try to socialize at the Feast either, so it’s a watch and see situation for now. He seemed rather bored by everything and looking at his watch constantly. It seemed that his new guardians are more responsible than his previous ones, Albus.”

Severus finished on a false afterthought. He was rather amused to see the surprise into his boss’ eyes. So it seems that he knew something was up, but chooses not to intervene or couldn’t do anything.

“His situation is...unique I would say. Oh, Minerva, I can see why you though he had a disdain of traditions. He explained to me rather quickly his situation and what he became and how he became what he is now and then to my great surprise; he called to the shadows, they answered and he meld in them. The boy is gone from the castle. Probably back to his home I would bet. It seems his foster mother, a muggle woman with the last name of Hellsing put some ground rules that he must follow or suffer the consequences. He assured me he would be back for breakfast to get his timetable though. So it seems we have a day student or is someone able to put a ward to stop shadow travel?”

An amused Snape finished. Minerva answered to that by grinding her teeth and mumbling something in Gaelic that certainly wouldn’t be accepted in polite conversation should it be translated. Filius was using his sharp intellect to try to find the answer with the essential pieces missing and Pomona had a solid frown upon her face and was muttering about a rule breaking bloodline and Potter. Usually Snape would be right with her for disparaging a Potter, but this one had been polite to him and in general put a good first impression. He would reserve his judgement for later though. Albus was really pale. He started to lose color after the little tidbit about new guardians for the Potter boy and lost it entirely at the mention of the name “Hellsing”. It seems that Albus knew like him and Minerva what that family does and who they kept on a tight leash. For security purposes though, he would have to tell the other Heads of House, though by seeing Filius pale, he probably associated Hellsing to Van Hellsing.

Pomona was intelligent yes, but so far in her greenhouses that the rest was taking a back seat. She was the one to ask

“Why does it matter who took in the Potter boy? He’s here, whole and healthy. Shadow travel? I never heard that a witch or a wizard could use that power. There was a rumour of shadow magic in Egypt during the sixties, but that’s it. Albus? Minerva? Severus? You know something more?”

Minerva and Severus looked at each other, and after a few seconds, it was decided that Minerva would answer. Albus seemed to be getting better and was paying attention to his deputy.

“It’s all started when I was reviewing the acceptance letters. I stumbled upon the one for Mr. Potter. The address was on it was not #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. It was addressed to the Hellsing Estate. Not knowing where it was, I walked out of the castle and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, from there I found my way to a phone booth and looked the address into the directory. I then apparated from a safe place to the right county. After that I hailed a cab to take me to the mansion. There I met with Sir Integra Hellsing and Mr. Potter in her office. I explained everything as I would to a muggle family. She thanked me for the information. She’s aware of our world, her Organization works often with the D.M.L.E. The Hellsing Organization is tasked by the muggle Queen and the muggle government to keep the existence of supernatural creatures a secret from the muggles and to exterminate the rogues and criminals vampires and werewolves on the Muggle side of the Divide. The Hellsing family is also the descendants of Abraham Van Helsing who, with the help of his companions, bested and defeated Count Dracula. Van Helsing also managed, with the help of the brightest witches and wizards of the time, to create obscures rituals used to bond the Count to his family line and limit his power.

She said that she found Harry as the sole survivor of a vampire nesting on Privet Drive. Every adult were turned into ghouls and the children were emptied of their blood, but two who were in the process of turning. She did not go into details, but Mr. Potter survived and she was intrigued enough to take him in. His magic, a few years ago, in his desperation, awakened the blood of his ancestor. They did a blood test the muggle way then the magical way and they discovered that young Harry is a descendant of Dracula through his mother. Probably in a situation of life or death, he awakened vampire powers, while still being alive. He became a hybrid. Half wizard, half vampire, I couldn’t believe it, but she wasn’t lying. She then said that he had all the strengths of the vampires but none of their weaknesses. A Day Walker in vampire jargon.”

She made a pause to drink some water and let the story sink through. Count Dracula had living descendants. One last living heir, in young Harry Potter. The Dog of Hellsing, the No-Life King, had procreated. After another mouthful of water she continued

“I have been assured that Mr. Potter **does not** have the blood lust of the vampires. I also coaxed what powers he had awakened out of him, after he had received permission from Sir Integra. Intangibility, super speed, super strength, perfect senses, that’s why he doesn’t need glasses, full regeneration, the famed shadow travel that only Dracula was reputed to have. He also can manifest the fangs at will, his eyes glow when his emotions are really strong and he admitted to still be working on sharpening his nails into claws. We have a powerhouse on our arms professors. From what I could see, his training is well in hand, I seriously doubt that a woman like Integra Hellsing would let the child in public if he couldn’t control himself. He was also quite happy with them. That’s all I can say.”

She had no intention of relaying her major faux pas in scolding Sir Hellsing in her own home and being held at gun point by the scowling No-Life King. No way, no how! After her revelations, the reactions were a mix of confusion, incomprehension and so much others emotions who were coming and going at such speed it was impossible to describe them correctly. Pandemonium of Weasley twins level indeed. The only calm into the storm was Snape, who was really pensive. What could he be thinking about?

 

 


	10. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is really a day student.  
> Snape approves of a muggle backpack to store school books and writing tools.  
> Malfoy is not an early riser.  
> Nott failed his power play, badly.  
> Harry is polite.  
> Ron is a zealot with logical arguments.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 9**

**Author’s notes:** _Well, here we are with a new chapter! I took a few days off to really look at where I want that story to go and I’m afraid I’m not the kind of author able to make more than a basic plan and stay true to it. Generally my ideas come and go during the day and when I’m sitting in my chair in front on my screen, it all comes out. So let’s look at the statistics this time! 67 reviews, 305 followers, 223 favourites, 10 C2 communities and 9 811 views. Damn! It’s astounding! Thank you very much! Well, nothing else to say. On with the show._

At the required hour, Harry appeared from the shadows in full uniform in the middle of the deserted common room. With his backpack in place, he started to fiddle with the straps to pass the time. He didn’t have to wait very long as the other first years that were looking like zombies were starting to assemble into the common room. When everybody was here except the blond boy, what was his name again? Ah, yes! Malfoy, they followed the Prefects back to the great hall. Harry wasn’t hungry; he already had a good breakfast before shadow travelling back to school this morning. It was really his favorite power, it beat been struck into the traffic every morning. Grandpa Vlad wasn’t sure if more of his own abilities would show up in Harry, so he made a point to drill the boy to master what he could already do. He also had a theory that Harry’s level of power would skyrocket to new highs if he voluntary fed of human blood. Not with the purpose of stanching the thirst, but for greedy reasons. But he was kind of two minds about that. Alucard really liked the boy and teaching somebody who looked up to him was nice for his ego. But could he really condemn his innocent descendant to walk the same path he took? That one would require serious thinking.

Back to Harry, he sat a bit further than his year mates along the long bench, sipping some hot chocolate. Then he suddenly heard some severe cussing in his head. Those bad words made him smirk in his cup. Seems Alucard found out about his latest prank. Harry had switched his ancestor’s wine bottles mixed with human blood in it with tomato juice and animal blood, beef to be precise. Vlad couldn’t stand the taste of animal blood and a real vampire couldn’t eat food anymore. They could only drink blood or alcohol laced with the liquid of life in it. So Harry had just played a mean prank on his grandfather. Breakfast was going splendidly when someone, Theodore Nott, asked him with a sneer on his face, which was really weird to see on an eleven years old kid,

“Why are you wearing that piece of **_muggle_** garbage, Potter? It’s already bad enough that you shame the noble Slytherin House by being a filthy half blood; you have the disgrace of using something like that? Get rid of it. Right now. It’s an order from your superior.”

Theodore was "weedy" and "stringy," indicating that he was tall, thin, and perhaps weakly built. Contrary to Harry who was well filled, tall for his age and his shoulders were already starting to broaden. The hybrid looked at his interlocutor with his piercing green eyes for a while. The other boy seems rather sure that Harry would obey. He would be disappointed. Harry then decided to answering is interlocutor in a bored voice

“I don’t care what you have to say about me, my ancestry and what I chose to use. I don’t care about all the blood purity nonsense you and others seemed to spout. I have better things to do with my time than cow tow to people I just met. What I do with my things is my concern, not yours. There’s only three people who can order me to do anything and you are not one of those. You are in no way, shape or form superior to me, so bugger off.”

Harry didn’t say anything else, but by the sniggering he could hear and the muffled conversations around, he could deduce that Nott just failed his attempted power play, badly. Not that he cared about that, really. He was here to see if magic was worth his time, if not, it would be back to regular school in a heartbeat. Suddenly, a quite embarrassed Draco Malfoy finally joined his other fellow first years to the Slytherin table and he seemed quite peeved with two rather large boys, something about not waking him up and their duties to their sworn lord. Bah! Breakfast was almost over when the Heads came down from the staff table to distribute the class schedules. Snape did raise an eyebrow in seeing his “muggle” backpack but both knew it wasn’t against the rules to have such an item, so he didn’t say anything after giving him his schedule. Surprisingly he got thanked for the act. Against tradition it was to have a muggle backpack, perhaps, against the pack mentality of the magicals stuck into the Victorian Era to overlook muggle progress, most probably. But having one wasn’t an enforceable infraction against the school rules, wasn’t on the list of prohibited items and it wasn’t against the school charter. In fact, it was easier, in his opinion, to carry the books and the writing equipment around than with a classical book bag that others seem to prefer. Since this year the new directive given to the House Elves of putting all the potions instruments and ingredients into neatly labelled closet storage near his classroom would finally be enforced, it would be far less chaotic. No longer will the students be required to bring between classes an encumbering cauldron and all the materials required. He also had to tip his hat in his mind toward the boy. It was not every day that something managed to render all the Heads of House and the Headmaster totally speechless as they were last night. Not that he would ever tell the boy that, of course. He may not be a copy of his dead father, but better not giving him any ammunition just in case. One less dunderhead to look after was always a welcome gift.

Fifteen minutes before the start of their first class, which was Charms with Professor Flitwick, the Fifth Years Slytherin Prefects collected all the First Years and guided them to Flitwick’s classroom. A ghost would be waiting for them after class to guide them to their next one. This arrangement would only work for the first week, after that they were expected to find their own ways to the classes in time. They were also encouraged to explore the castle in groups during the week-end with an older student at least in each group. Each class they had during the day was heavily focused on theory, which was normal as everybody needed a solid base on which they could expand afterwards. Harry took his notes dutifully, his pen literally dancing across the pages. Integra had been smart about it, labelling his notebooks by subjects to have organized notes. If she hadn’t intervened, he would surely have taken his notes for all his subjects in one notebook until it was full and then it would have been a nightmare to revise. He did make himself stand out in class without trying though, as each House was sitting on one side of the classroom, not mingling with the others, except him and Hermione. They had decided to sit together in classes shared between their Houses. Nobody had said a word against it, but he could feel Nott’s angry glare and Malfoy’s too. Not that he had talked to the guy, but after his remonstrance towards his...friends? Followers? Employees? Honestly he wasn’t sure; this morning at breakfast, he had a feeling that the guy was thinking that he was already some sort of authority within Slytherin House. And the classes were only just beginning; couldn’t they have waited a while before trying to make power plays? On the lions’ side of the classroom, a tall gangly redhead with second hand clothes and freckles all over his face was trying to glare a hole between Hermione’s and his head for daring to sit together. It would seem that this guy was buying into the Houses rivalries already, on the first day to booth. He mentally made a note to be ready to defuse the situation without making too much of a scene. After been so close of his grandfather, he could literally **smell** the drama! He didn’t want to break the tenets of Slytherin and land himself into detention when it wasn’t worth it. Once class was over and everybody was out, the redhead, Ron, stalked towards them with a furious pace and went directly into Harry’s face. Not content to be into his breathing space, he took the lapels of the hybrid’s robes, pushed him against the wall and with a voice willing itself to be intimidating and failing miserably he then said

“Let me make myself very clear Potter. So clear that even a slimy snake like you will understand. You are nothing more than a filthy traitor to the Light! You are The Boy Who Lived! You were supposed to be in Gryffindor, not in Slytherin! But no, you just had to become a dark wizard! What would your mum and dad think? They gave their lives for getting rid of You-Know-Who! You should be ashamed of yourself! Now listen well! Granger is off limits. In fact, every other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs is off limits. Snakes sit with other snakes, nobody else! And they are not welcome with anybody else!”

He went to continue his tirade, but Hermione, independent strong willed Hermione, cut him off

“Honestly, Ronald! Mind your own business! I can sit with whoever I want and it’s not...”

She was violently cut off by Ron who turned around and slapped her across the face! Furious, he then yelled to her

“ **SHUT UP BITCH!** You are a **traitor** to the Light! There are no dark wizards who didn’t come out of Slytherin! You will do as I say and stop hanging out with those Slytherin scum’s or I will make your life hell for the next seven...Urk!”

Ron’s rant was cut short by a powerful hand that had snaked subtly his way to his throat and squeezed just enough to cut a bit of his air supply and get all his attention. When he was forcefully turned toward Harry, it was to see menacing glowing green eyes glaring at him. Not willing to pick a fight on his first day, Harry contented himself to dump Ron on the ground without saying a word and went to help Hermione who was cradling her red cheek and was restraining herself to not cry. He helped her on her feet and hugged her, making round motions in her back with his hand. Ron was becoming redder and redder and was just about to explode when somebody clearing its throat behind him made the furious redhead turns around, ready to give whoever interrupted his, in his mind, justified tirade a solid piece of his mind. Behind him was the terrifying sight of a very mad Professor Filius Flitwick who had come out to see what the commotion was about. He had come out just as young Mr. Weasley had slapped Miss Granger and called her a traitor. He was about to intervene quickly to not have a blood bath on his hands when he saw the Potter boy’s eyes had started to glow in an unholy manner, quite similar on how a high class vampire’s eyes would in some situations, but it seems that the boy had good restrain and a good head on his shoulders for he only went to incapacitate his attacker before seeing to his friend. With an unexpected strength coming from his small body, Flitwick seized Ron by the arm pits and put him on his feet forcefully. Once done, he didn’t free the boy who had started to resist after the Charms teacher seized him with reasonable force by the shoulder, but he was soon cowed by the teacher’s furious glare. With a voice full of authority he then barked out loud to the crowd

“Stop staring! All of you, to your next class before I start taking house points! Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, come with me!”

Once everybody had vacated the area in hurry, he then took direction of the transfiguration classroom and took again the parole.

“I am **disgusted** by your behaviour Mr. Weasley! Physical violence is not permitted into this school. You are in a lot of hot water young man and on your first day! Even your older brothers Fred and George won’t give us headaches so early into the school year!”

When Ron went to defend or justify himself, Flitwick cut him off quickly with a voice that broke no argument

“Be quiet, boy! We will see what your Head of House has to say about such a disgusting behaviour! You should be ashamed of yourself! A man should never sink so low as to strike a woman!”

They soon arrived at the Transfiguration classroom and it was clear that class was in session. Flitwick knocked on the door and when prompted, he opened it. They could see by the size of the students that it was probably a Fourth or Fifth Year class. Minerva raised a brow to the scene of a furious Filius, a red faced young Mr. Weasley, and a Ms. Granger with a red cheek with puffy eyes who was comforted by a stone faced Mr. Potter. Seeing without needing to be told that something big happened and would take some time to resolve, she then set her class to read a few chapters from their book on transfiguration, in silence. Leading them all to her office, once everyone was seated, she gave her colleague the floor. Said teacher was all too willing to explain what happened.

“I had just dismissed the Slytherin-Gryffindor First Year’s class when I heard an altercation outside. I went to see what was happening and found young Mr. Weasley here pining Mr. Potter by his robes on the wall and explaining rather loudly that it is forbidden for Gryffindors and Slytherins to associate with each other and for Slytherins to associate with anybody else but them. Of course, that was between all the nonsense of Mr. Potter being a traitor for being sorted into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. He then **ordered** Mr. Potter to stop seeing any students of the other Houses. Mr. Potter was not answering to the threats, but when Ms. Granger decided to make her point of view known, Mr. Weasley physically backhanded her across the cheek, called her, pardon my language, a bitch and started spouting his dogma to her. I saw Mr. Potter’s signs of incoming wrath and that it was about to degenerate; so I was about to break it up when I saw Mr. Potter’s hand reaching for Mr. Weasley’s throat, but he restrained himself quite well, he only squeezed enough to make him stop shouting his vitriol before he went to console Ms. Granger. As two of the students are yours, and you are the Deputy Headmistress, I came to find you.”

Filius took a deep breath and let out an exhausted sigh. Seriously, the year only just started and the Houses couldn’t even get along for twenty four hours? Minerva closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and darted her furious gaze towards the younger male Weasley, who had enough self preservation to make himself look smaller. Not that it would save him from his just punishment if she had anything to say about it and she did. Deciding to save the dogma for the last, she still could see the physical evidence for herself. Miss Granger had been struck, the mark was still clear. She then looked at Harry Potter into the eyes and she could see the silent strength behind his gaze. He was mad, but not for himself. He was mad for Ms. Granger’s, his best friend, sake. Wanting to have the other testimonies in this affair before tacking through the vitriol and zealotry of the youngest male Weasley, she asked Harry first, since he seemed to be the more collected of the three.

“Mr. Potter, is what Professor Flitwick explained is true? Don’t worry, you are not in trouble. You did not fight nor retaliate physically or magically, thus are in the clear as far as I am concerned.”

Harry put his best thousand miles stare and fixed McGonagall in the eyes before answering

“Yes Madam. Everything Mr. Flitwick said is true. Mr. Weasley accosted me rudely and violently after class and started to accused me of being a traitor, a dark wizard and that I should be ashamed and everything between. Frankly I don’t care about the pure blood dogma or the anti dark movement or even the Houses rivalries. Hermione and I have been best friends for years even before knowing about magic. I wasn’t about to abandon her because my tie is colored green and silver and hers is colored red and gold. Hermione is an independent girl and after she tried to tell Mr. Weasley off for trying to put us apart, he backhanded her then started to berate her and demand her obedience from her if she doesn’t want to have a hellish seven years here. Seriously, what is wrong with the guy?”

He finished with an exasperated shake of his head. Hermione, who was still in shock of have been hit like that by a classmate and ordered like she was a servant or a slave when it was still legal, only acquiesced with a movement of her head when her Head of House look towards her for confirmation. Finally, McGonagall took her predator’s gaze toward Ron and ordered

“It is now your turn to explain yourself, Mr. Weasley. Do try to keep a civil tongue in your mouth though. You are already on thin ice, do not make it worse.”

Ron was fuming. How come nobody was seeing what he was seeing? It was an anathema to him! A snake and a lion, friends? No, it would not happen, not on his watch. Not now, not later, not ever! He would save the naive Muggleborn girl from the blood traitor before she got killed or worse, raped. So Ron Weasley explained his case. How the worst Death Eaters and You-Know-Who’s supporters in the last war all came from Slytherin House. How they had almost managed to sink their society, locking the fighting back process by pitting their politicians against their opponents. He even made use of the fact that it was illegal to fight back with potential deadly curses against Death Eaters until they were almost to the point of no return! All of that because of Slytherin Alumni, everything they cherished and loved was almost eradicated. Now, eleventh years later, the figure of hope to the Light side turned to be a traitor to Magical Great Britain and an embarrassment to the Potter family. He was only doing his citizen’s duty by helping a naive and uneducated in their ways, Muggleborn girl before she could get kidnapped, and gang raped like many others like her before who had been subjected to that disgusting brand of torture during the war and then killed in horrible ways. He knew better, so she should obey him. He regretted striking her and insulting her, but she should have known better and stick to make friends with the other Houses. When asked how he had obtained his Intel for his surprisingly logical arguments, he then went to tell them how he asked every veteran Aurors and others plethora of freedom fighters who survived the war, who came to the Burrow and where willing to tell him the truth and a few times when he went to work with his father, he had managed to sneak into the D.M.L.E archives when he had his back turned. Needless to say, the teachers where both surprised and horrified that it wasn’t baseless anti dark propaganda. But still, good reasons or not, he acted without proof, without the necessary authority to back it up and he still used violence against two students. As it is, Ron did merit himself a deduction of forty points to Gryffindor, a week and a half long detention with Mr. Filch and a letter to his parents would be sent, explaining the incident. He was ordered quite firmly to **_never_** hit another person like that again or he would be suspended. He was also told quite clearly that it wasn’t his business if people of different Houses were seen in each other’s company. After a quick healing charm to her cheek and seeing that she would be alright, Minerva wrote both Gryffindor students an excuse note for their lateness to give to professor Sprout and sent towards the Greenhouses with Professor Flitwick.

She then turned her sight toward Harry again and said in a soft tone of voice

“I am most grateful that you managed to restrain yourself Mr. Potter. With your strength you could have easily hurt Mr. Weasley, yet you made proof of a self restrain never seen on a child of your age. Thank you for that young man. Let me assure you, you won’t have any problems. I will talk about it to Professor Snape before he could act on limited information. Let me write you a note and then off to your next class, which is?  

Harry answered with a small smile

“I should be in Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirell, madam.”

She couldn’t stop her smile from forming. He was such a polite young man. Severus was lucky to have him. She still didn’t approve of him being a day student, but what could she do? He had access to a way of transportation without restrictions and impossible to ward against. He could leave anytime he wanted with permission or without, it didn’t matter to him. She did write up the note explaining quickly that he was in a conference with her and Professor Flitwick so he shouldn’t be punished for his tardiness. Once the note written and given, she then cast her patronus and had it guide Harry to his next class. She should hurry back into her own; her troublemaker senses were starting to tingle! While awed by the silver glowing cat, Harry didn’t say anything but he was awed by the comforting energy radiating from the silver light.

The rest of the week was calmer. Firsties were still trying to get used to the castle, the classes were still only theory based and it was irking the students something fierce, but no one was brave or stupid enough, depending your point of view, to make it know to the teachers. They were the professionals after all. Though Harry could do without the stuttering and the garlic smell that was clogging his nose in D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and the ghost teacher in History of Magic couldn’t be duller. Had he been more of a rebel, he would have skipped the class entirely, but Hermione’s puppy dog eyes and the threat of detentions after the school hours made him stay. He did learn quickly to ignore the teacher and read a few chapters during class though. After a few days, he had met up again with his wagon mates from the train. He was glad to see them acclimate themselves into their new House. Padma was home in Ravenclaw, Susan and Hannah couldn’t be more proud to be in Hufflepuff and after Ron’s dressing down by McGonagall, Hermione had regained her aplomb in Gryffindor. Seems the girls had closed the ranks between them to protect her from any retaliation Ron could dish. They were becoming close friends and it was great for everybody. Not that Harry wasn’t socializing with only them, far from it. Three others First Years Slytherins had been sharp enough to deduce that Harry wasn’t in school after class hours and during the week-ends. It was what prompted them to engage the conversation and the fact that he was nothing like the books said.

Daphne Greengrass, was a gorgeous long blonde haired and forest green eyed pureblood that had been raised into pure blood supremacy, yes, but her family weren’t Death Eaters. They were famous fence sitters, because they couldn’t stomach the atrocities committed by the Death Eaters and the narrow world view of the majority of Dumbledore’s supporters. Daphne was intelligent and cunning enough to recognize that Muggle Society had promise, but she wasn’t sold for the rest. Tracey Davis was a half blood brunette, a bit taller and stockier than Daphne. She had sky blue eyes and an infectious bright smile. She was also a sports fanatics, be it muggle or magical. She was brutally honest and an adept of logical reasoning. She was also cunning and subtle enough to sabotage each and every power plays made by Malfoy or Nott without getting caught. Blaise Zabini was a closed book. Harry couldn’t get anything out of him except that his family was from Italy and the rumours about his mother being a black widow were totally false. She was supernaturally beautiful, true enough, but it was those scorned and rejected suitors who made those awful rumours. His father wasn’t murdered; he had given his life to save his family from an attack from a vampire coven. When it was over, Raphael Zabini was dying of blood loss and the coven was obliterated. Blaise was four years old when it happened. The Zabini family were still practicing the Cult of Pluto, the ancient Roman God of the Underworld. He was nice enough and they could debate magic Vs technology for hours though. Many of the pureblood families were pagans, it seems. The Greengrass family were worshipping the ancient Celt Gods as they were from Ireland. Only Tracey and Hermione were from a modern faith. Tracy’s family were Catholic. It was a rare thing in Great Britain. And Hermione’s were Protestants. The Patils were Hindi, Padma had explained. Harry, in his case, he didn’t have a clue. The Dursleys were Orthodox before their demise, he never knew if his birth parents were worshipping God or whoever, whatever and the Hellsing were of the Protestant faith. Vlad was Catholic before becoming a vampire.

So his circle was growing with a few visits from Parvati when she was feeling studious or fed up with girl talk. They did pick Neville Longbottom from Gryffindor. Poor kid was so meek and lacking confidence. Harry told him flat out that he would give him his excess of courage and confidence so he could still be a good Slytherin and Neville then could become a Gryffindor proud of himself. Of course, he and Hermione were attached at the hip; he was often ferrying mail between herself and her parents since he was leaving every night. On her birthday, he took her by surprise, snatching her from the shadows of her common room and sneaking her to her home for a visit with her parents. Needless to say, Emil, Danielle and Hermione were elated.

The only hiccup was his scheduled visit to the Hospital Wing. Trying to convince Matron Poppy Pomphrey that his medical records were true and not doctored in any way was a challenge. Then trying to break her rant about the impossibility of Dracula being still active and his hybrid nature took a visit from the No-Life King in person to explain things. Needless to say, the nurse was scared out of her wits but had proverbial balls of steel for not screaming when he popped out of the wall, humming a song. For his problem of using his magic, it was indeed a block on his magic that had “rusted” for lack of better term. Madam Pomphrey did confirm that the block had been put by his parents because he was a very active baby and they just couldn’t keep up with him. The “rust” accumulated was the fact that the block should have been removed years ago, but since their unfortunate demise, nobody qualified could enter in contact with him or his guardians to have it removed. The simple fact that his magic had dived so deep in his D.N.A to awake Dracula’s blood by bypassing the block who didn’t let much magic out was amazing! With the block removed, his magic was flowing out of him like the wind; it was like it was at his fingertips! He could now feel his magical core; it was as bright and pleasant as the summer sun on his skin! Then after another boring week of class, came the new excitement, flying class! The class was taught by Madam Rolanda Hooch. It was another shared class between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The First Years got along pretty well since Harry was making efforts to fill the gap but there were still idiots and bigots in every House who refused to budge on their positions. He could understand that Malfoy and Weasley wouldn’t get along; their family were at the limit of a blood feud. But Nott’s comments were very irritating for many people. Malfoy and Harry would never be friends, they were too different to really work well and neither was about to back down to the other, but in the best interests of Slytherin House, they had decided to a détente. They would make common front when necessary but otherwise, they were polite to each other and took great pains to not cause each other grief. Ron Weasley was still stuck in his views and made sure to share it with as many people he could, but it seems he had learned his lesson after he received a Howler from his mother at breakfast the next day.

Madam Rolanda Hooch was a strict but caring witch who worked as the Flying instructor, Quidditch referee and coach at Hogwarts. She had spiky grey hair which was cut short and had piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes. She usually wore a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest, under a cloak. Once she arrived to the Pitch, the lesson had begun finally.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flying lesson with a competent Madam Hooch  
> New school brooms to learn how to fly for the next year  
> Harry's magic is so strong that it cause problems  
> The teachers can't or won't help  
> Harry got a temper  
> The Twins use some old magic for a prank

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 10**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 10! I went back and made more corrections and little changes to smooth over chapter 9. It’s nothing major, but in my eyes, it’s better. You are free to go read it again if it pleases you. Seriously, I’m still amazed about the response that my story had. Thank you for your support and your comments. Don’t hesitate to leave constructive reviews; it will help me get better. If you have questions and/or suggestions about my stories, feel free to contact me, my door is always open as the saying goes. Well, on with the show._

The students were put in two single file facing each others, girls on one side, boys on the other, regardless of the House. Usually they would have been divided by House, but after Ron Weasley’s attempt to enforce the segregation, the teachers and supporting staff had convened in a staff meeting to find a way to ease the tension and rivalry between the Houses back to a tolerable level. It was now officially permitted to sit with friends at the other Houses tables with the exception of the Welcoming and Farewell feasts or on special occasions, such as school wide announcements or the distribution of the schedules. It wasn’t forbidden before, but the system was set in a way that students felt that it was more or less discouraged. Back to the lesson, Madam Hooch told them

“Step aside of the broom, put your hand in the air over it and says out loud “Up!” If you did it right, the broom should heed your command and jump into your hand. Do not forget to be firm in your command or you won’t have the wanted result.”

All the students did as told when the teacher had blown into her whistle. The results were a mixed bag. Some like Harry, Blaise and Tracey managed to get the broom to obey them at the first command. Others, like Hermione, Ron, Greg Goyle and Daphne, had to command the broom two times before obtaining the wanted results. Some, like Nott and Malfoy, hadn’t managed at all. Vinnie, Vincent Crabbe’s nickname, used too much persuasion and with the poor state of the school brooms, the one assigned to him broke into his hand. Neville was so terrified of the mere idea of being in the air that his broom was rolling on the ground. Madam Hooch then told those who hadn’t passed the exercise to pick up manually their brooms. Of course, she summoned another one for Vincent before then and admonished him to be careful with this one. Once everybody had picked the broom, she then showed them how to properly handle the broom. When Malfoy said that wasn’t how he had been taught, the teacher then told him quite plainly that he had either be taught wrong from the beginning or to stop trying to get attention, he was disrupting the class. The comment did earn a few snickers from the rest of the class and made him go red with embarrassment and stutter threats about his father, but Hooch wasn’t worried about the ego of an eleven years old kid or about Malfoy Senior. Once everybody knew the correct ways to handle a flying broom, she gave the next consigns.

“Now, straddle the broom and put your hands on the handle in the way I showed you. To accelerate you only have to let yourself lay forward upon the shaft and to slow down, you took back the sitting position. For each direction, you only need to slightly shift your balance where you want to go. Next, upon the sound of my whistle, you will kick the earth real hard and let yourself float a few feet in the air. You will fly into a reasonable circle around the courtyard, and then come back to the ground. I don’t want any foolishness into the air. My instructions will make you learn how to fly in a safe and controlled environment, deviate from them even slightly and it could have dire consequences for your health and your stay at this school.”

The warning given and mostly taken seriously, Hooch did blow in her whistle and everybody soared into the air, even the paler than a ghost, Neville. She followed everybody with her hawk like gaze, floating in place into the air on her broom, ready to intervene on the slightest chance of misbehaving or danger. It was that vigilance that made her quickly soar towards Neville, whose broom seemed to have a mind of his own, since it was taking the Longbottom scion higher and higher into the air and it was ignoring the fact that the boy was pointing the shaft downward to go back on the ground. She ordered everybody to the ground with a tone of voice even the most obstinate wouldn’t dare disobey and went to the poor boy’s rescue. She managed to secure Neville by putting him on her broom in front of her and the faulty one that Neville was on just continued to soar higher and higher in the sky, to the point that it wasn’t visible anymore.

Once on the ground, she dismissed the class once everybody had put back their brooms into the shed when they were done with their lap around the courtyard. She also made sure that Neville was alright. It was quite a fright for him but he was unharmed. What the students didn’t know, was the fact that many members of the Board of Hogwarts Governors who where in the castle for a meeting with the Headmaster had seen the lesson and they now could see that the multiples requests of funds to replace the school brooms where not exaggerated or a plot to extort money for unapproved expenses. A pureblood scion could have died or seriously injure himself had it not been from the teacher’s vigilance! Yes, most of the board’s members were biased towards purebloods, but who’s not biased in some way or form these days? Thus the request for new school brooms made by Madam Hooch was finally approved. There was a motion about outfitting the school Quidditch team with standardized brooms; some specialized in sudden acceleration and acrobatics for the seekers, others with good manoeuvrability, not so much for speed but able to turn on a dime for the keepers and more well balanced ones with a good speed/manoeuvrability ratio for chasers and beaters. Sadly, this time the funds were really lacking and it was not even an excuse. They would put the idea on the back-burner and come back to it another time, maybe next year? Hogwarts would definitely obtain a new batch of good brooms for first timers to learn how to fly.

Lessons resumed and nothing else of mention really happened. Halloween was coming and finally they started to actually use magic! In Harry’s case it was frustrating, even the most mundane task ended up overpowered even when he was making every effort to restrain himself! His illumination charm, _lumos_ , was like a lighthouse beacon on his lowest frequency! Harry was so frustrated by that obstacle that he was seriously considering snapping the wand and going back to regular school. Of course he still took his mundane school work; his mother told him how much it was important. Magic was on a lower scale in his eyes. He thought that his solution would reside into more powerful spells, theorizing that with more powerful spells it would take more magic and if more of his magic was drained, he would have an easier time to cast the frankly mostly useless spells you learnt in First Year. McGonagall’s reaction to his theory was a rant about tradition, the curriculum, The Ministry of Magic’s Department of Magical Education’s instructions and a plethora of other things that the boy couldn’t made head or tail of. Harry, fed up to see the battleaxe spew her vitriol about respecting an asinine tradition, flat out became intangible in her face and sank into the floor with a bored look on his face. Her face though, was priceless when she saw him dismiss her and not listening to what she had to say! Sprout’s idea to help with his problem was to use his supernatural resistance and do the tasks by hand in the greenhouses when the spells used on the plants would usually do the job. In her defence, her subject is Herbology, not a very intense magic casting class.

Flitwick’s reaction to his idea/theory was that it made sense but he wasn’t sure if his magical core was mature enough for more taxing spells even if his magic was overflowing badly and leaking all around him constantly. Harry was only eleven after all. He was cautioned to wait it out and that he could always repeat the year if needs be when his magic would calm down. When Harry pointed to the Charm teacher that he already has a job waiting for him to be the legal age in being an Hellsing operative and that spells like those taught in First Year wouldn’t be useful against ghouls, rogue vampires and werewolves or other beasties, he got a shrug of shoulders and told politely to suck it up. If he wanted access to more heavy duty spells, they wouldn’t come from him. That the conversation remained light and polite all along was something to think about.

Snape was more receptive to the idea and seemed to agree with his theory, but still refused to do anything about it. The boy would have to follow the same curriculum than his classmates. Kudos on ditching Battleaxe McGonagall during a rant about tradition though, nobody did that to her before. At this point, Harry had more than enough. His temper had being simmering and boiling under the surface for weeks and dealing with his supercharged magic on top of the pathetic power plays from Nott and a couple of upperclassmen who thought they could put him in his place, whatever that place was, he had now reached his breaking point. He did the only thing he could. His temper snapped. In front of the fascinated Potions master, the shadows came alive around the Potter brat, moving randomly and taking physical shape! His eyes started to glow ominously to the point all you could see was the bright eerie green light emitting from them. In a snarl, Severus remarked the very developed canines elongating into vampire fangs and in a surprising show of strength and restrain, the boy didn’t attack him, but he did hit the wall closest to him with a punch that went through the stone! They were lucky that it was not a supporting wall or it could have been catastrophic! In a growling and what would be a quite terrifying voice if he had not seen as much as he had seen in his life, though he had to admit that it is intimidating, the boy then almost yelled, restraining himself with the last of his patience;

“God Damn it! What must I do to get some **decent** help around here?! My magic is too overwhelming for those useless spells we learn in class! All the other teachers saw it! I’ve waited it out since the block was removed and there’s no change, no amelioration at all! The simple _lumos_ spell to my **absolute** minimum is as bright as a lighthouse beacon! Everything else just explodes in my face or it is so much overpowered that it doesn’t look like the original spell at all then they failed me for the day! As if I know what to do about the situation! I’ve had more than enough! Also I don’t know if I can restrain myself much longer from killing all those irritating idiots trying to one up me for nebulous reasons or “putting me in my place”, whatever my supposed place is! You have to do something! If you play the fence sitter much longer, there’s a risk that I will snap and totally lose it! Then you will have a bloodbath on your hands! I’m not making threats here; I’m at the end of my rope! Being a wizard is way too much troublesome. I think I will give back my wand and go back to the real world. At least there I can have some peace of mind.”

As he progressed through his rant, the power of the boy settled down just like his voice and his actions to finish slumped on chair after walking back and forth complete with abstract gesticulating, the shadows no longer alive, his teeth normal once more and also his eyes no longer glowed. So, it wasn’t a tantrum, Potter was really at the end of his rope. If Snape had to be honest, the son did inherit one good quality from the father, the will to soldier through the adversity to attain his goal no matter the adversity faced. If the boy was willing to give up, everything was becoming too much to deal with and he needed something familiar to anchor him. He could sympathize for the hassle of politics and the “putting back to his place” movement. Slytherin House was very hard on those with muggle backgrounds. But he was also seriously considering giving back his wand? Return to the muggle world? Usually the Ministry would bind his magic and obliviate his memories of anything magical before letting him go, as they were prompt to do to any student without their O.W.Ls but as Potter was the “Boy Who Lived”, they wouldn’t let him go without a fight. But the name Hellsing was carrying power. They may be non magicals but they still had Count Dracula on the payroll and the top brass of the Ministry knew it. His last jaunt before his forced enrollment into Hellsing had been a bitch and a half to cover up from what the ancient reports Albus unearthed in some archives somewhere and showed him. Would the saviour of the Wizarding world be worth tangling with the Hellsing Organization? That was a clusterfuck in waiting. What to do, what to do.

The boy had a point; his magic was way too strong to be able to cast correctly First Year’s spells. His body was constantly leaking magic as a way to deal with the overflow! It seems that the removing of the “rusted over” magical block had given him access to more power he could reasonably handle and putting a new block on his core would put him back at straining to get anything done as before. After a long silent stretch of time, the Head of Slytherin House answered

“First things first, you will have to learn how to better control that temper of yours. This time the victim was a wall, next time it might be a student. You have great power and it is your responsibility to handle it correctly. I realize that puberty and vampire powers are an explosive combo, but you should put some time in looking for an outlet in which you can let loose without risking injuring somebody. For the jockeying of positions of power in the House, I can hardly intervene since nobody made their move outside of the common room. I will have a _talk_ with the upper years about their tentative to put people in their places. Verbal jousting is a thing, but physical violence is another and this one had no place here. Do please keep dodging them, if too many people see your real strength you might have some inquiries from influential people.

As for your casting problem, my hands are tied. You are a First Year, thus obligated to learn what we teach and we, the teachers, must taught the required material at the required level. I would also strongly suggest against returning to the Muggle world permanently. The Ministry of Magic has for officious policy to bind the magic and erase the memories of everyone who already started their magical education, who does not pass their O.W.Ls, a set of ministerial exams at the end of your Fifth Year. It is their way of abiding by the Statute of Secrecy. I do realize that you are a ward of the Hellsing Family but with your status in this community, I can’t say with certainty if they would be willing to tangle or not with the Count to keep you here. If you want to learn more powerful and costly in magical energy, spells, you will have to find them in the books for higher grade and practice them on your own. And no, I can’t allow you to skip grades because you are bored.”

Harry inhaled slowly but exhaled sharply. He had to stumble on another dead end. Hogwarts was really frustrating. At least Professor Snape put him on the right track and would stop those who use physical violence in House. Not that he was harmed, frankly it would take another vampire or a werewolf to be able to harm him physically, but it was rather tiresome. Tough, the thought of Ministry wizards coming to his home and asking to be led to him so they could bind his magic and obliviate his memories of magic was hilarious. Even if Vlad wasn’t in the mood to deal with them permanently, Integra and Walter were more than enough to get rid of them politely or otherwise. Even without him fighting. He had seen with his own eyes that most wizards don’t even train physically, they only rely in their wands to get things done. Get rid of the wand and they are screwed. Knowing when he was dismissed, the boy did the same as he did with McGonagall; he became intangible and sank into the stone floor. Checking his watch once more solid and somewhere lower than the regular dungeons; his sensible hearing heard two similar voices not too far. Curious, he then walked over to a massive oak door with old iron hinges and an old iron circle as a doorknob. Passing through the door, he walked into a two floor lab with a multitude of books on many bookcases. The balustrade to which the door opens to was in stone with two oval grand staircases on each side. The lab’s floor was in ancient polished stone work and in the center stood a big cauldron, a big cauldron in reinforced clear glass sitting on a fire pit! Inside the cauldron was what giving him the creeps. A bubbling sickly green mixture from which some smoke of the same sickly color was floating into the air from the cauldron. Around said cauldron, two Gryffindor students clearly identified by their tie, those two were twin brothers from what he could deduce by comparing their similar traits. They were bearing some resemblance to Ron Weasley, older and stockier, so they must be the infamous Weasley twins Fred and George he heard so much about.

In their hands was a part of an ancient looking parchment that seemed to have been ripped in half in the middle. With a prankster grin, one asked

“Hey, is everything ready on your side Gred?”

The other twin answered with a similar grin by saying in an excited voice

“Everything is ready Forge. Let’s go! After researching all summer and those few last weeks the right way to cast a spell with the Wunschpunsch, I just can’t wait to see what kind of chaos we can cause with this baby!”

After a good imitation of a super villain laugh and with a grin impossible to be bigger, they then said in one voice while starting walking around the cauldron

“ **Time for a little Mega Magic!”**

As soon as the twins said that phrase, the fire on which the cauldron was resting became more intense, to point that a column of fire took the cauldron about five metres into the air before receding back on ground level!

**“Harm and pest, disaster and curse! The Wunschpunsch magic will make it worse! By the power, hail and healthy of an earthquake on a roll, prove these parts be part and party are one and only scroll. Formula of deepest night, if it’s you then shows your might! Join what was torn asunder by the power of flames and thunder!”**

**“Ready, set, Wunschpunsch!”**

The Twins then threw their part of the parchment into the smoke at the mouth of the cauldron, it floated upwards into the smoke without any damage to the artifact and with green electricity emitting from the rips of the ancient paper, what was two parts became one once more! The halves of the parchment were threw in vertically, but as soon as they were one, it changed place to be horizontal and then started to rotate clockwise at an incredible speed! What was only light smoke from evaporation now became very thick and a cloud of green smoke with worrying light inside of it formed around where the parchment was rotating. From the cloud, with the sound of thunder, was a bright ray of the same sickly green light that travelled from the cloud towards the brew! Once the potion was even brighter than before, they left it unattended to go gather, ingredients? As they put the “ingredients” into the potion, they recited out loud what it was and who it was from before putting it in.

**“Cat hairs from Mrs. Norris!”**

**“Filch’s shirt from two weeks ago!”**

**“Cat toys stolen from Mrs. Norris!”**

**“The favourite chains of Mr. Filch!”**

**“His favourite tea set!”**

**“Some catnip stolen from Mr. Filch personal quarters!”**

**“And Mrs. Norris as a kitten photo album!”**

**“Oh potent bowl of omnipotent potion, now hear our wish and grant us a notion!”**

As they said the last phrase, they started to stir the potion with a long white stirrer each to help dissolving the ingredients and then spoke what they wanted to happen.

**“Master and pet, pet and master, switch their minds around at random intervals during the day! Make them humiliate themselves, so nobody else would have to suffer their presence!”**

**“Now we say it in reverse to make our curse a whole lot worse!”**

**“Presence their suffer to have would else nobody so, themselves humiliate them make! Day the during intervals random at around minds their switch, master and pet, pet and master!”**

As the Twins started to recite the formula in reverse, the thick smoke and the cloud in which the parchment was stopped turning clockwise, then started again at counter clockwise, but now the smoke was billowing back into the cauldron, causing the potion to boil even faster, the surface of the liquid was full of very big bubbles. Once all the smoke entered the cauldron, the potion literally exploded into sickly green lightning that went out of the lab at speeds impossible to follow. Harry escaped the spell by being into the lab’s walls. Another anomaly happened once the spell was cast, an old cuckoo clock materialized on the wall and the needles were spinning at high speed before both stopping at the number 7. He turned his attention back towards the twins and they suddenly looked like they had run a marathon. They were sitting together on a couch deeper into the lab and they talked to each other

“If I am right, the book said that after the spell was cast, we had seven hours to go before our spell become permanent. Man, it’s really fun playing with old magic like that, but it’s hard on the magical reserves!”

The other took over

“Yeah, it’s a good thing we waited to be a little older before casting a full spell with the Wunschpunsch. I feel like we trained with Wood on the Quidditch pitch all day! I now understand why the book was very clear by warning the users to not cast more than a spell per day. Let’s take a breather before going see the results. We can’t forget to cancel our spell before it become permanent though. We can’t try our other ideas on him later if he’s doomed to switch his mind with his damn cat at random for all the rest of their lives. After that stunt, Filch’s going to be on the warpath, so we will have to find another target to let the heat die down.”

“Too true brother of mine. Too true.”

Harry backed away from the hidden lab and retraced his path. It seems that those two had found some old magic that doesn’t need a wand to cast. Huh, he would keep that information for himself in case he needed a service or a favour from the infamous pranksters. If worse come to pass, he could always bring Snape to see the place. He bet the guy would love to have such a spacious potion lab. And casting a spell with a potion with a deadline or it become permanent? Fascinating! Maybe they would let him play with it if he befriends them! Oh well, he would look on it later, it was now five o’ clock in the afternoon, he really must be going. Calling upon the shadows, he melded with them and let them take him home. The boy should have been more vigilant, since the Weasley twins saw him leave from their position on the couch when looking on the Marauder’s map. With a glance and a slow grin, they figured that they could have a new conspirator. After all, the Potter kid didn’t run towards a teacher and if he could teach them how he managed to leave the castle so quickly without going through the gates at the entrance of the grounds, which would be wicked! It was the start of a gang who would surpass the Marauders. Students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, beware! Be very afraid!

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins see the result of their spell.  
> Harry learns the origins of the Wunschpunsch.  
> The union of trollness between Alucard and Zelretch would end the world.  
> Walter, Integra and Alucard have their solutions for Harry's problems.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 11**

**Author’s notes:** _Well, here we are at chapter 11. Thank you for sticking with me. I don’t have much to say this time, so let’s skip on the statistics immediately. So we have 89 reviews, 414 followers, 332 favourites, 13 C2 Communities and 22 117 views. A big thank you! Remember, I’m always looking for constructive critics and ideas. I’m also looking for a Beta reader. Not much happens in this chapter, but I feel like that the events of that first Halloween would be too soon. Now, the show must go on._

 

After taking a thirty minutes breather and discussing how to approach Harry when he came back tomorrow, the Weasley twins left their hidden lab through a secret staircase towards the more populated floors. They wanted to at least see the results of the spell cast with the Wunschpunsch before cancelling it. They could understand why spell casting like that didn’t stay more known, it was exhausting and they had to be two wizards at the minimum to cast the spell. It also seemed that the potion was leeching from their magical cores to function correctly. The amount of preparation needed beforehand would also be seen as tasteless by modern, lazy wizards who are used to do everything with a wave of the wand. The Marauder’s Map in hand, they determined that Mr. Filch was in the trophy room running in circles and Mrs. Norris was harassing students on the fourth floor. Suddenly, the dots on map changed! Filch had stopped running in circles and was likely heading to his office and the cat was prowling the corridor, ignoring the students. They were still undecided which way to go. They finally decided on the cat, it would look a lot less suspect if they were stalking a cat rather than the grouchy old caretaker. It was less risks with detentions and deduction of House points that way. They couldn’t afford to be caught before cancelling the spell. They were pranksters, yes, but they didn’t want to cross the line into bullying.

The situation they came to was hilarious. The cat was acting like a cat one second and the next; she was trying to get up on two legs! One second she was hissing like she was trying to invective people for whatever reason, the next she was looking for her master. Oh, the spell worked perfectly! Once they had calmed down, they tracked Filch who had moved towards the entrance hall. They saw him on all four, trying and failing miserably to catch a rodent! Then, he got up and complained about his rheumatisms! Yes, it was funny as hell, but better retreat back toward the lab and cancels the spell before dinner and gain an alibi by lounging into the common room before someone got into their heads to suspect them. They joined their arms together and the two grinning red heads made their way to their secret lab and to the spell casting potion. Once more before the still simmering potion, Fred then asked George

“It’s you who have the instructions book; do you remember how to cancel the spell? I mean, it can’t be as easy as removing the cauldron from the fire is it?”

George, who had his nose buried into said instructions book, round the corner separating the resting area from the rest of the lab and lift his free hand in the universal sign to wait a moment with his index pointing to the ceiling. Returning his free hand to the book to flip some pages, he hummed pensively for a little while. Then he found what was needed.

“To cancel the spell, we first have to remove the cauldron from the fire, and then add something red colored in the potion. Since the potion’s original color is green, the reverse color is red. So let’s get to it.”

George closed the book and put it in his book bag before going to help his twin. First, Fred cut off the fire underneath the cauldron, and then George used his wand to levitate it not too far away. Then they each took a few of their hairs and let it follow gravity towards the brew. The second the red hairs made contact with the green liquid, multitudes of green bolts of lightning burst from the cauldron and left the lab. The needles of the cuckoo clock sitting on the wall started to spin at high speed in the counter clockwise direction, before both stopping between the twelve and the one, emitted a loud buzzing sound. Once the lightning bolts were gone, the parchment came back and separated again in two distinct halves before letting gravity take over and the clock disappeared without traces. Huh, weird. Each twin easily caught their half of the parchment and then all the color from the Wunschpunsch faded. It was back to ordinary inert water. So that was the inert state of the spell casting potion? It was an interesting discovery. They would come back and play with it some more after taking time to think up a good spell they wouldn’t need to cancel and then collect the ingredients necessary for it. For now, the Gryffindor common room was calling them, then supper. Who knew that playing with ancient magic would sharpen their appetite?

In the same time it took for the Twins to leave their lab, Harry appeared from the shadows into his room in the Hellsing Mansion. With a big sight, he divested himself of the Hogwarts uniform, carefully putting his used clothes into the laundry basket before putting some jeans and a Metallica band t-shirt. Having the cleanliness beat into him by the late Dursleys since a very young age, Harry wasn’t used to make a mess of anything really. By looking at his morning alarm clock, he knew he still had an hour and half before the meal would be ready. Picking his backpack with his magical subjects, he went to his desk to do his homework. Finishing his essay for History of Magic, he then asked out loud

“Have you ever heard of a spell casting potion that goes by the name of Wunschpunsch? It also needs two parts of parchment to work and the color of the brew is a sickly green.”

Vlad materialized into the room, sitting on the bed of his multiple great grandson, his gloved hands supporting his head voided of his fedora hat and his goggles/glasses. He sat there, thinking, diving into his vast memories. He finally answered

“Just before my last jaunt in Britain that got me employed into the service of the Hellsing family. I met a wizard and a witch near the Black Forest in Germany. They were bumbling and incompetents, but they were casting spells with that tool all the time. I let them live because they were amusing. I thought that it was lost when the Syndicate of Evilness got disbanded, go figures how it ended in Hogwarts.”

Knowing that it was his time to answer, Harry then explained his discovery and described how the Weasley twins found a two story lab into the bowels of Hogwarts Castle and he found them by accident after drifting through the potions classroom’s floor. He explained with details how they successfully cast a spell but the twins were seemingly drained after. Alucard sat there, still thinking, while Harry did his required reading for Potions. The boy was at his last chapter when the No-Life king talked again

“Be very careful with that tool, Harry. It’s a powerful artifact and if you have the ingredients, the will and the power to spare, you could literally rewrite reality. The Wunschpunsch’s potential is endless, it’s not because their previous owners were bumbling incompetents that the danger is lessened. Let the boys play with it if you see they are using it for harmless fun, but if it plunge into obscure bindings rituals or anything really dangerous, bring the cauldron straight here and try to steal at least one half of the parchment. For the spell casting potion to work, you need the special cauldron and the two pieces of the parchment. Without one of those three things, it’s useless. Oh, don’t be late for supper, Integra could use some company.”

With a nod of the head, Harry went back to his homework and Alucard went back to what he was getting very good at. Trolling the soldiers. As long as he didn’t kill them or injure them, Integra couldn’t care less what he was doing to pass the time so long as they weren’t bond to lose their sanity. At least he wasn’t always breathing down her neck with new playmates. If Zelretch was real, Harry hoped that he would never meet this version of Alucard. Two master vampires with their power and experiences with the same hobby would be the end of this world. Done with his magic homework and lessons, the boy put them back in the specified backpack before getting out of his room to walk down for the meal. He did pass several employees, both of the day and night shift, it was the rotation hour. He, of course, greeted them all to be polite. Once arrived to the kitchen, he saw his mother and a smile really graced his face. That word, mother, was making him giddy. Before Integra, he never had a mother. Oh, he had a few memories of Lily Potter and he understood that she loved him enough to die for him. But it was so faded, so distant. Eventually, it would only leave vague impressions a he grew older. For a while, Integra was afraid that he would age as slowly as a pure vampire, but it was not the case. He was aging like a human and at adulthood, his wizard lifespan would kick in. After that, they would require to put him through some tests to see if the vampire longevity would join the wizard’s one.

Acting like a child he really was, he beamed and rushed to hug her. Integra was initially surprised, but a serene smile appeared on her face as she embraced the boy with affection. They said nothing for a while, content in the comfort they could get out of the other. She even let out a little laugh pass her lips when Harry nuzzled her in the crook of her neck. She was slightly ticklish there. It was to this scene that Walter walked in with the meals for all three of them on a chariot. At first Walter tended to look for solitude when he was not attending his duties or doting on Integra, but Harry had firmly told him that he was part of the family and he should spend time with his family. Was he not like a second father for Integra? Was he not warming to his presence? Harry could be courageous like no others; he also had a big heart. But his years as a slave to his relatives had given him some big emotional issues about not been wanted. Harry had made some great progress in healing in his emotional stability by speaking at regular intervals with the family’ shrink; but there was still work to do to rebuild him to be a productive member of society. A too strong rejection due to a high emotional state would have him hang his head low, fighting his tears, because if Freak cried, Freak got a beating and no food for three days. If not reassured quickly, he was prompt to use his powers to find a hiding place to go recompose himself and would not be seen for hours, sometimes for days. So it was with gusto that the family of three ate. Well, four, as Harry found a way to socialize the Count. He had left a bottle full of blood and wine open and a wine cup at a vacant place on the table to lure him out of his room. Sure enough, said Count was enthralled by the odor of the liquid and grumbling at the smile on the kid’s face, he sat down and served himself some bloody wine. The kid was making him soft! Him, the No-Life King! The oldest warmonger still haunting the Earth! Reduced to Grandpa Vlad! By seeing the twinkling eyes of his Master, he knew that the situation was amusing her to no end.

The rest of the meal was calm with a bit of conversation here and here. But when Harry brought out his problem with his magic and the lack of solutions from the teachers and with a bit of shame, he also reported the temper tantrum he had against Snape, the conversation took another tone. He had a point though, she had to give him that he had endured long enough the politics and the physical intimidation from his housemates without retaliation. She had tried to teach him the basics, but he was simply not interested. Harry would be a man of action when he got older. For his problem with his magic, it was Walter who came with a solution.

“We should fit you with a customized focus that made it harder to channel your power or could regulate the flow for you. Your wand is too reactive I would hazard to guess. Also your body got used to the block and managed to create alternate paths to bypass it. Having suddenly the main path open is overwhelming the flow. Give me about two weeks and I should have something for you, Harry.”

Seeing the startled look from the younger crowd, he then said with an indulging smile

“Come now, surely you don’t think that I never interacted with magicals before? I have been a vampire hunter for over half my life, children. The secret community is not one to me. I still have a few contacts into the Auror forces. It was I who opened the negotiations between Hellsing and the Ministry Of Magic after all.”

Once they were recovered from their surprise, it was Alucard’s turn to scold Harry.

“Boy, you shouldn’t let your temper simmer so much that it reaches ebullition. Personally, I don’t care if all the castle die or live, but you need to learn how to harness your magic if you want to be useful to me in future operations and that school is your best bet. You also need to let out some steam. Go hunt in the forest at least a few times a week. Hunting and killing game will rid you of your stress. Well, at least until you are old enough to shack up with a girl.”

He finished with a snicker and an amused smile.

Harry answered quickly with a ‘It’s obvious and you should know” tone of voice after shaking his head at Vlad’s last comment. Grown-ups were weird. Why would shacking up with a girl would help him? And what does “shacking” means?

“Grandpa Vlad, the forest is called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. It’s forbidden for all students to venture there, no exceptions given. I don’t especially care about the school rules, but I don’t want to have to hear another sermon from Battle axe McGonagall about some nebulous traditions I could care less about, and that the rules are in place for our safety and other asinine reasons that can be resumed to, I quote “shut up, keep your nose clean and do as I say”. Sure, the school is safe. Take note of the sarcasm in my voice. For God’s sake, there’s a Cerberus on the left side of the third floor and all there is between it and the students is a poorly locked door that a basic unlocking spell or somebody with a basic training in lock picking can open. The fool headmaster announced it in the Welcoming Feast, it’s practically an invitation to go look. So between my two set of studies to keep up with during the week and my training for my vampire abilities all week-ends long, I really don’t have the time to go hunting.”

Integra and Walter had to fight down snickers at the nickname Harry gave to Alucard. It was hilarious to see the troll get trolled in turn. The vampire’s left eye begun twitching at the accursed nickname. Well, he was a smart mouth huh? Well, he would be feeling less smart after he was through with him Saturday afternoon. Integra added her two cents

“Harry, disregard that rule. I would prefer you endure annoying sermons than kill innocent people. They are quite stupid to poke the caged tiger, but they don’t know any better. It’s the same in the mundane aristocracy. A silver tongue is needed to advance and to make head or tails of what is happening. For the Cerberus, let it be, it’s none of your concern. You will just have to sneak into the forest to go hunting by melding into the shadows. You work very hard anyway; we can afford to give you a few nights off from your studies. Remember dear, you are still a child, no matter your heritage. Oh, I would need that you wrote to Gringotts in the near future, asking for your bank statements and the investments stacks. As your guardian, it is my duty to make sure that nothing is wrong with your heritage. If they refuse, well, Alucard said that he wanted to test if goblin silver hurts more than holy items.”

The boy nodded at that, his ancestor was weird like that. Making a mental note to write the letter soon, he then attacked his favourite dessert, treacle tart. He loved that sweet! He was feeling loads better. A solution for each of his problems was in sight. Walter would see to a personal focus to control and regulate his magic, he was permitted to ignore McGonagall and go hunt in the forest to get rid of his stress and Snape would take care of the idiots trying to out-muscle him so he didn’t have to put them back in their place. After eight years of being bullied, Harry Potter couldn’t stand bullying in any shape, size and form.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter is an excellent gunsmith.  
> Harry test his new toys.  
> Integra is trying to make head and tail out of Harry's estate.  
> Discrepancies are found in Harry's past.  
> Alucard learns moderation.  
> McGonagall just won't give up.  
> Harry just don't care.  
> Charms class before Halloween.  
> Halloween Feast and the Troll.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 12**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at chapter twelve. This time you’ll see my version of the famous Halloween and Walter’s solution about Harry’s casting problem. For that, I give kudos to Fallen-Ryu for the original idea, I only modified it somewhat. Oh, look out for the twists of plot coming! XD Not much else to say, so let’s go to the statistics. We have 102 reviews, 460 followers, 386 favourites, 14 C2 Communities and 28 886 views. Wow, thank you so much! It left me baffled when I looked through the stats when I started writing this author’s notes. Well, the show must go on!_

Walter could have been a gunsmith of high calibre if he had wanted, for the solution to Harry’s problem was there in front of him. Two, simple in appearance, wrists bangles in a subtle mix of silver and another alloy of multiple metals that he wasn’t allowed to know because he wasn’t technically swore in as a Hellsing Operative. He was a ward of the family, true, but they didn’t take operatives younger than fifteen. Walter explained that the bangles would drain his excess magic when casting with his wand to permit him to cast with precision but if Harry were to cast magic with only The Shackles as he called them, he would have access to his full power without restriction. He was then advised to only use the full effect against adult wizards who were a danger to him or magical resistant creatures or something he could destroy without consequences, because they were not made for subtlety. Also, if he put some magic in The Shackles at the same time balled his hand into fists; they would expand and cover his hands and forearms like fingerless gauntlets with a metal plate on the knuckles. Since he was so eager to try and wipe the condescending smile out of Alucard’s face, better be armed with something that would cause more pain to the No-Life King than his fists and claws. Harry thanked Walter profusely for his work and the elderly man was somewhat bemused when the boy hugged him fiercely. It was nice. Integra had never been that demonstrative when she was a little girl, but he was glad to hug the boy back.

Said vampire only smiled in a mix of a menacing and condescending way at that declaration, once the hug was over which was the only thing needed to let the sparks fly and change into a bonfire. Ancestor and descendant had the decency of phasing through the floors and walls to go down into the training chambers when Integra cleared her throat menacingly. When she heard the booms and bangs that announced a training session, aka “Harry is getting his ass handed to him by Grandpa Vlad”, she smirked at Walter and after lighting a cigar, she said

“Sometimes it’s good being the boss. Send a message to Hogwarts would you Walter? Tell them that Harry won’t attend today and probably not tomorrow either. I want him to get used to his gift and work out all the kinks in it before setting him loose. “

Walter answered smoothly

“It shall be done Sir Integra. Do you need anything else?”

She answered by a negative shake of the head and Walter took his leave to mail Hogwarts about Harry’s non-attendance with the owl they bought at Diagon Alley especially for that purpose. Integra was currently going through the papers of Harry’s estate; she had reserved her entire day for it. Said estate was in such a mess. It seems that Dumbledore had sealed everything concerning the Potter estate until Harry’s eleventh birthday after his parents’ passing and with their Solicitor’s firm burning to the ground the day before and every employee being victims of the killing curse, nobody with the required qualifications could pick up the pieces. How she knew that? After taking Harry in, she had done her best to research his past to understand his origins. The Goblins of Gringotts had estate managers on loan, but their services were really expensive and did not cover the non magical investments per Ministry decree. It was only the fact that the Potters had the good idea of filling copies of every legal document at Gringotts in the family vault that she could try and put some order in all of this. Dumbledore was white as snow on this case, while some his decisions in the past were dodgy, with the Potter estate, he only used his Chief Warlock administrative powers, after he had been legally elected to this post a few weeks after that fateful Halloween night, to bundle all of it together and sealed it away for fear of some of the Dark Lord Voldemort’s supporters who escaped prosecution getting their hands on one of Magical Britain’s richest estate. Their riches weren’t as much as monetary, the family had made pretty good investments in the past that turned very fruitful, like investing into car companies, but the majority of the fortune was in lands owned. They had many farmlands and ranches in the west county. They also had a controlling interest into the Daily prophet, Wizarding Britain’ leading news agency and also some stocks on the Wizarding Wireless Radio.

It was really a convoluted mess, everything has stagnated in those ten years and Harry was in no way prepared to deal with it. Neither was she to be honest, running the Hellsing Organization and fostering/raising a young boy was two full time jobs. Harry had already so much on his plate with his training and his two set of studies. He was only eleven after all, even if he was half vampire. It was in shuffling some papers that she stumbled upon James Potter’s will. It was the usual, if he perished, everything was to go to his wife and son with some bequeaths to friends. But it was a section of the will, revealing who was their secret keeper of the Fidelius charm hiding their home, which grabbed her entire attention. Peter Pettigrew. Not Sirius Black. Another thing was missing, Lily Evans Potter’s will. From what she had been told, the wills were sealed away until their demise or if the one who wrote it wished to change it. Nothing else could alter them. It was one of the True Magic of Wizarding Britain. Something was wrong and she had the responsibility to fix it since it was concerning, if only partially, her ward. First of all, she would contact the D.M.L.E Director through their emergency line with her new materials on the Black case, then to see if her hunch was right. If Lily’s will never was activated, it would likely means that somehow she was still alive! As a descendant of Alucard, she could have very well the capacities of awakening vampire powers like her son did, if not; well a powerful witch on the payroll would be a boon. Harry deserved getting to know his biological mother. And who know? Maybe she wouldn’t lose him? Clamming on her emotions before they got out of control, she decided she would deal with this situation as it comes. First things first, she had to call Amelia Bones. Usually the Ministry of Magic would not have permitted a phone line into their building, Statute of Secrecy and all, but after being assured that the line was only for emergencies like mass vampire attacks or transformed werewolves rampages and only the Head of The Hellsing Organization and the appointed Director of the D.M.L.E would have access to it, they relented. They might not like each others, but both the Ministry and the Organization knew they had to cooperate as they had the same goal in the end. To keep the regular population of the United Kingdom entirely ignorant of the supernatural entities who go bump into the night. Picking in the old style receiver, she took her time to use the rolling quadrant to spell the word “magic” with the numbers. Once done, she only had to wait. Integra only had to wait for three tonalities when a stern voice on the other side said

“Amelia Susan Bones, D.M.L.E Director.”

Integra then answered

“Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Head of The Hellsing Organization. I’m calling you in my role as Harry Potter’s legal guardian; it’s also about one of the last cases at the end of the last Wizarding war. Do you have time to talk in private?”

She then let Madam Bones think about it, but she didn’t have long to wait for her answer

“My office is secure. What do you have for me Sir Hellsing? To call with that line, it must be big.”

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing

“Pardon me if I extrapolate a bit, but you will understand better.”

Hearing an acknowledging grunt, Integra took over

“As you know, I took over Harry’s custody after his relatives fell as victims of a rogue vampire attack who nested on Privet Drive, Surrey. Harry was the only survivor. I am also in the know about his past, having researched it. I had Harry write Gringotts to ask for anything relating to the Potter estate, since as his guardian, it’s my duty to keep his affairs in order until such a time he can take over. The firm the Potters employed to oversee their affairs was razed to the ground the day before their murders, every workers put down with the killing curse to the last one. But they, James and Lily, had the foresight to make copies of everything and put it in the family vault in Gringotts Bank. I was just now reviewing the documents to have an idea what to do with a stagnant estate since everything was simply bundled up and sealed away until Harry’s eleventh birthday, when I discovered James Potter’s official last will and testament among other documents of importance. Everybody I talked with had been very insistent that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for the Potter family’s Fidelius charm, but here on the will in front of me, it’s say it was Peter Pettigrew. It’s written under Oath, so it can’t be a fabrication if my information about magical wills is exact. Something is really fishy here. Since it concerns at least partially my ward, it’s my duty to see the problem resolved. “

She did not bring the possibility that Lily Evans Potter could still be alive to her interlocutor. After all, Alucard’s bloodline was known to have been hunted to extinction by the Muslims Turks in the past when they invaded Wallachia, but even to his day, his blood had survived, after he became a vampire of course, but a bloodline was a bloodline and she did not have any substantial proof. It would not be of any use with the Sirius Black’s case anyway. She was pretty sure that with the will of James Potter, they could at least have a legitimate reason to investigate anew what happened that Halloween night. The investigation on Lily Potter’s status would have to wait a few days at least.

Amelia was stunned on the other side of the phone. First was receiving a phone call on the emergency line. It had only happened twice to date since she took office, only the call to introduce themselves to each other happened when they both took their respective office and a call for help to move a “vegetarian” coven who were harassed by their still carnivorous kin. She was glad for it, because a call from Hellsing would generally be bad news. But now, there was new information on an old case. Curiously, a few archivists had recently made a report saying that Sirius Black’ file was too thin to be normal and did not contain his trial transcripts as was expected by protocol. No, something was very wrong. She would put people on that, but before...

“Do you have a way to send me a copy of the will on the sly? I need something solid to reopen a case like that, even with some of the irregularities we recently found on our end. Our Minister doesn’t like rocking the boat and upsetting the pure-blood faction and if I don’t spin this on a positive light, I would be facing a ton of legal red tape even if it was from the previous administration.”

Both women let out an annoyed sigh at that one. It would be an uphill battle or they would have to sneak around and put it before the Minister as fait accompli with a ready way to make it look like they were correcting a grievous error from the previous administration. After assuring Madame Bones that she would make a copy and sent it with Alucard tonight, the witch affirmed her that she would order Black’s removal from the high security wing of Azkaban and put him in the minimal security wing where no Dementors were permitted to roam. She would also order he be given medical treatment. It was the best she could do for now, when she had solid proof that he never received a trial, she could then remove him from Azkaban and move him to St-Mungo’s secure wing, under guards.

After having handled Harry’s ass to him but not before having received some serious hurtful punches, Alucard put the boy in bed since he was unconscious and went to see his master to annoy her or to try to take a peek in her cleavage, both were good to make her react. Oh, he would not touch her; he knew she was reserving herself for someone worthy of her and he was not, but nothing was said about not admiring the view when she was wearing anything else than her suits. Both were fun things to do and the soldiers needed a break from trolling anyway. He had learned to be delicate with his toys if he wanted them to last. This batch was also very competent, they were worthy of been kept alive, in good health and relatively sane of mind. So when he got a deliver boy duty to the Ministry of Magic, he was not pleased and refused to do it at first. Thus Integra bribed him by giving him a wild night in town to decrease the vagrants and prostitutes population in London. Things were calm these last few months and he was itching for some action, so a free night for him was the best he would get for now. He did take the time to scare a few workers who were on the night shift tough. Yeah, trolling was great when he couldn’t cause a blood bath. *Smirk*

It took two days for Harry to work all the kinks of The Shackles, but now he had the hang of it. It was a fantastic creation and after been granted a free pass to use wand magic in the Hellsing estate, he could tell that his casting problem was now over for good. And the gauntlets mode was very interesting. Now Harry was back at Hogwarts, once more called into the office of Professor McGonagall who was once again trying to enforce her so called “traditions” on him by telling him that he would **not** be permitted to go back home after class anymore, by order of the Board of Governors no less and that his two days absence, even if sanctioned by his guardian, was inadmissible. He would get three nights of detention in working in the greenhouses with Professor Sprout from after supper which was around 6 pm to 10 pm for this stunt. He would join the fold or be tossed on his ear. Yeah, no, as if he would show up for those detentions.*snort* Why it was her who was lecturing him when Professor Snape was his Head of House, he had no idea. Probably because she was Deputy Headmistress and that Dumbledore was doing his best to not meet his eyes at lunch? Bah, who cares anyway? Having enough and knowing that dismissing himself without her say so would only make things worse, he waited until she took a break to breath and to expect him to submit to the decisions made for him but he disappointed her once again, but it was not like he cared about her opinion. So he answered politely but with certain steel in his voice

“Professor, why are you still trying to make me respect some stupid traditions I don’t know and really couldn’t care less about? I told you at our first meeting that I would be returning home each night. I have no interest in being a boarder student at all and I have not changed my mind. Since I have a way to travel that is not monitored by the Ministry, I will keep using it. Seriously, it’s not like you can stop me from jumping into the shadows. I’m only going to say this one more time. I. Don’t. Care. About. The. Magical. World. At. All. This world left me to **_rot_** at the Dursley’s for eight long years. No, I owe you **_nothing_**. I’m here only to get my Wizarding magic to an acceptable level to be a good Hellsing Operative and to make a few good friends. I don’t care what the School Governors or The Ministry of Magic said. I’m going home after each day anyway. Expel me if you want, I don’t care one way or another. There’s other schools of magic all around the world and it’s all a jump into the shadows’ away.”

McGonagall sputtered, caught flatfooted by the declaration. A student in her care was not submitting to her authority! He was not realizing that the adults knew better and their way was the way things have been done for centuries and that they would still be done the same way from centuries in the future! The child of her favourite students didn’t care one iota about the world of his birth! He was openly defying the governing body of the school and of the magical residents of the country! It was sedition! He could be sent to Azkaban for it! He didn’t even care about being expelled! What could she do with a student who doesn’t care about the consequences of his acts? Regaining her balance, she went to seize him by the arm to drag him into the headmaster’s office for an impromptu conference with her boss. Albus would make the stubborn boy see reason, one way or another. He always had the charisma to make people see what was good for them and what was truly best for Wizarding Britain. Harry Potter would fold into the ranks like all the others before him and those who would come after him. She would make it her life realization! It wouldn’t do to let him act like a vulgar muggle any longer. But before she could even seize the boy, she was reminded once more of his supernatural strength and speed when he caught her hand before she could make contact and the fact that she could not free herself from his grip was a good way to make her come back to reality. He looked up and she suddenly could see his green, too green, eyes on hers and now she could see _something_ , something not human that was stirring behind his Killing Curse stare. Her mind went blank and when the boy released her hand, she stayed there, lost in her world.

The voice of Alucard then sounded into his mind

**“ _Well played, boy. You hypnotized your first victim. The wizards have a curse that do something similar, but our hypnotic stare will wane in a few hours at most. The curse can stay on a person so long as it isn’t broken by a stronger will or lifted by the caster. Let her like that, she’ll snap out of it in a few minutes since it was your first time using it; you didn’t put much power in it. Get out of here while you can before she scold you again and go hunt._ ”**

Harry obeyed and after a pit stop to say hi to Hermione in Gryffindor tower and an extracted promise to come Saturday morning for his missing assignments, he was off hunting in the Forbidden Forest. He did have to dodge a few centaurs, but nothing else was really dangerous. Of course, when he stopped at a certain point, he did smell something strange, but since it was not hot blooded, he decided to not pursue it. His morals were telling him to not feed on human blood, but it didn’t mean he didn’t have his preferences. He had experimented what type of animal blood was the more satisfying and predators were the tastiest. Oh, he could deal with deer and rabbits, but foxes and wild cats were the best. But he limited himself, to not put things out of whack. After having hunted to his heart’s content, Harry went back to the castle and ducked into a toilet to wash his face and hands. It wouldn’t do to scare people in seeing blood on his face. Once clean, he took a big breath and expelled it. He did it a few more times before isolating the mass of smells all over the castle. A vampire’s nose would never be as good as a werewolf, but it was better than humans. When he isolated Hermione’s scent, he tracked it. Of course she would be in the library. He would swing by her home this evening and bring her soccer gear. Some exercise will do her good. If she wasn’t in the library, he would have appeared from her shadow to scare her, but Mrs. Pince, the librarian, was the only member of the staff he found intimidating. Something about her was making him wary of her and it took all his self control to not snarl at her and bare his fangs at her.

Hermione was waiting for him at a table out of the way, with their courses books out. She likely sensed his approach, because she lifted her bushy haired head and smiled sincerely in seeing her best friend. Once seated, she told him

“We have an essay on the last potion brewed with Professor Snape due next Monday, a foot or parchment. Professor Flitwick instructed us to read from chapter 4 to chapter 7 in our book for tomorrow and Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, said that if you still don’t show for her class and the detentions she issue you for not showing, she’ll lodge a formal complaint with the Headmaster. Seriously, Harry, why do you have to be such a rebel? Education is important you know.”

She finished with shaking her head. Her best friend was so troublesome sometimes. Harry took his supplies to get rid of the essay first, knowing he could read later at his leisure and answered

“She wants me in her class, really? Well I will be there when she schedule the class at a decent hour, as if I would still be up at midnight just to look up at the night sky. I’m a day student Hermione, not a boarder. After the last class of the day, I’m going home. I have a strict curfew and Grandpa Vlad like to enforce it when mom Integra is too busy. Trust me when I say that you **_don’t_** want to give my grandfather a reason to punish you. As for the detentions, if they were issued after class hours but before supper time, I would show up. It’s not my fault if they don’t get the hint, Hermione. I know education is important, but I favour my mundane one more than my magical one.”

Knowing that arguing with Harry was redundant since he had his mind set on which path he wanted to thread, she gave up with a shake of her head and then they both dived into their studies. Harry was feeling a bit mischievous, so even if he was busy cross referencing details from the last potion in a few books, he set his mind to use the shadows near them and let sink her essay about halfway into the table. Hermione was quick to shush her startled reaction and to turn her head with an accusing glare to a smirking hybrid. Her glare was promising him much pain in his immediate future, so he undid his prank quickly. The rest of the time before the library would close for supper was well spent. Then Harry said as they were putting their things in their backpacks (Hermione had seen that the book bags sold at Flourish and Blotts weren’t that great, so she had written home to ask for her school backpack.)

“I’m getting your soccer gear tonight; I will bring it back tomorrow so we could play during the day in the week end. We could see if the others muggleborns, muggle raised and half bloods are interested to play or else we’ll just play together at making passes. I swear I will tone down my strength so your ball won’t break like the last one!”  

Hermione considered it and accepted. She needed an outlet for her anger; dealing with Ron Weasley’s whining about anything that didn’t enter his worldview was tiresome. Her best friend’s antics didn’t help either. She wished she could know why he was so insistent to be a day student in a school in Scotland when he was living in England, but all Harry was authorized to say was it would be counterproductive to his training. Kicking a soccer ball and running around while the weather was still good would be a great stress reliever.

The next day was Halloween and Harry wasn’t in a celebrating mood once he remembered which day it was. Many Gryffindors called him a stick in the mud, but for him that date wasn’t good. It was the day that his parents were murdered by Voldemort, so it could be expected that he wasn’t in a good mood. Hermione was supportive, but the holiday wasn’t clouded by tragedy for her, so she couldn’t really understand. Classes had the gift to pass really slowly when you just can’t wait to go home. If he didn’t knew better, he would swear that Alucard was slowing all the clocks in the castle on purpose. But even with his new hobby of trolling, the No-Life King was always showy, never that subtle. In charms they were practicing the Levitation charm; they had to make a feather float. Poor Hermione, been paired up with Ron. Oh, he had backed off, alright. But even if he was lazy, he was quite intelligent. He was detailing all his theories in the Gryffindor common room about why Slytherins in general couldn’t be trusted with a few exceptions here and here. He was only moderately successful in his intentions to keep the three other Houses away from Slytherin. Some people where believing what he was saying, others not. But Ron was patient, he had seven years of schooling, in a few years he would be quite influential on the Firsties.

Well, usually he was patient, today was an off day for him also, because he was butchering the incantation given by Professor Flitwick and he was waving his wand like a madman. Hermione had to seize his arm forcefully to make him stop, but Harry winced when she took her Scholar’s tone. She was only like that when she was extremely annoyed and boy, did she have a sharp tongue!

“Stop, stop! You will poke somebody’s eye if you keep moving like that! You’re saying it wrong! It’s WingARdium LeviOsa! The gar long and nice! Not Wingardium Leviohsa!”

Fuming and red up to his ears, Ron was struggling to keep a civil tongue in head.

“Well, do it yourself if you’re so clever!”

Harry winced again. He challenged her, not good, not good at all. Hermione was very competitive sometimes. Soccer and Academics where two such things were she was very prideful. So when she succeeded where he failed, you could see that he was smarting at being outdone by a _girl_. Ron managed to keep a lid on his temper until the end of class, and then he let his mouth run out. Harry, who was a few paces behind, winced. Ron was toast, no two ways around it. Hermione was furious. What was Walter’s phrase again? Ah, yes. Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Hermione marched right in Ron’s face and with a wicked right, she punched him square into the jaw! Ron stumbled back a few steps and was holding his jaw with a hand. Tears of pain were escaping his eyes and said eyes were dilated by the surprise. A _girl_ hit him! She hit him like a _boy_! His sister usually kicked the shins of those who got on her wrong side, he roughhoused with his older brothers on occasion, but he had never been hit like that by a _girl_! It was unreal!

Hermione told him

“You’re wrong! I’m not a nightmare and I do have friends you prat! Until you grow up, don’t come begging me to help you do your homework, the answer will be no! If this is what I get because I wanted to help you succeed, then do it on your own!”

She then turned around and walked away to the next class. Harry snapped out of it and followed her down towards the dungeons. Potions class with Professor Snape was the last course of the day. After potions, Harry was tentatively cajoled by Hermione and Tracey to at least stay for the feast, but he wasn’t really in the mood. Daphne then put a bargain

“At least show us how you can move between England and Scotland to be the first day student at Hogwarts and not living down there in Hogsmeade or we will continue to pester you.”

Harry fixed his green eyes into her blue ones and a staring contest issued. It was interrupted by Tracey, ever subtle, who said

“Well, don’t you just stand there, just kiss each other and get rid of the tension!”

Harry, clueless about anything romantic, didn’t even react; he simply assumed it was a girl thing. Daphne, on the contrary, became red as a tomato, something very visible with her creamy tone of skin. She broke the staring contest to pursue Tracey, who was running away, laughing at Daphne's indignant scream

“TRACEY!”

Harry looked at Blaise and asked him

“Do you have a clue what they are on about?"

The Italian boy shook his head in the negative and answered

“Not a clue, it must be a girl thing.”

Harry summed it up quite nicely

“Girls are barmy.”

Draco, Vincent and Gregory, who were returning to the common room, did stop and let them know that they were of the same opinion.

It was Professor Snape who resolved Harry’s indecision. The Halloween Feast was mandatory for every student and even if he let Harry a lot more of leeway since he was going home every night, he wasn’t excused from this particular school event and thus was required to stay. As a compromise, he would write a note of excuse for his mother so he wouldn’t be punished once he got home. To sweeten the deal as to say, he wrote the note quickly and offered it to his student. Reluctantly, Harry obeyed after taking the note. Professor Snape was severe but just. Well, most of the time. Nobody was perfect after all. He had to admit that, even if he wasn’t in the mood, the Feast was good and the decorations made a good ambiance, with the floating pumpkins illuminated with candles inside and the real living bats flying around. He had eaten moderately, not really in the mood to stuff his face. The Feast was coming to a close, when Professor Quirrell bust into the Great Hall, running between the tables, genuine fear on his face, his turban barely holding to his head and screamed out loud

“ **TROLL! THERE’S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!** Thought you ought to know...”

His voice had become weak at the end, but with the silence his sudden appearance had caused, everybody had heard him and saw him collapse in a boneless manner on the floor. Before the students could panic, because panic was very near, Dumbledore got up of his chair and gone was the dotty old man, here was the man who fought and defeated Gellert Grindelwald in a wizards duel in 1945 and led the guerilla efforts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the Wizarding War, a decade ago. With a canon ball sound coming from his wand, he had the attention of everybody. His face grim, he ordered

“ **BE** **QUIET!** Prefects, I want a head count **NOW!** Then keep your House in order! All students are to stay into the Great Hall. Nobody is to leave until a teacher dismisses you. Hagrid, you guard the main doors. Do NOT let the troll get in here, do you hear me? Protect the students with your life if needs be, do you understand me? Use your full strength if needs be. That’s an order. “

With a swish of his wand, he conjured a gigantic war hammer for the enormous man who never looked so grim and determined in his life and the gamekeeper took it and went to his post. He would not let anything harm the students! The nurse was already at Quirrell’s side, waving her wand for a diagnostic. The prefects reported that every student was present, and that was a load off his mind, he then keep dishing orders

“Cuthbert, wake up! Organize the ghosts! Find me that troll, I want results and I want them yesterday! Teachers, let’s go!”

As Binns left as quickly as he could through the wall closest to the Staff table, the faculty left the Great Hall and once outside, the Headmaster sealed all access. You could calm him many things, accuse him of not doing or doing this and that, but his students security will always been in the top of his priorities.

As luck would have it, Quirrell was locked into the Great Hall with the students and the school matron. Voldemort cursed in his mind, his servant’s plan had backfired royally. Now they were stuck playing possum while being locked in with students. Now what to do? Break his cover and go on a rampage to kill a few mudbloods and risk the pure-bloods? Not that he particularly care about them anyway, he just had to champion the case of pure-blood supremacy to have many of the old families support. Or does he restrain himself to try and get the stone another day? Hmm, decisions...

Suddenly, there was a few startled cries when a tall man dressed in a red coat with a red fedora hat and orange glasses walked through the walls like he was a ghost, but he was not transparent at all! They could hear his footsteps on the stone floor. He was whistling an Irish drinking song. He walked without a care in the world, not even glancing at the nurse or the teacher playing possum. He walked directly towards the Slytherin table and stopped before Harry. Said young boy was definitively squirming uncomfortably, while the man in red was smirking predatorily at him.

“You’ve done goof kiddo. She’s mad now. You were supposed to be home right after school. We were supposed to go to the church and offer prayers for your deceased parents. But no, not only you didn’t come home in time for supper, you wasted Integra’s time. She had cleared her schedule just for you. Soo, before I drag you home by the scruff of your neck, do you have something to say hmm?”

Everybody was stunned, nobody had ever see Potter this cowed! Searching for his words, he then showed up the note Snape gave him. He didn’t have much hope that would sway Vlad, but hey, anything to delay his demise! Vlad did read up the note and while it didn’t change anything for him, like he cared if the brat goes to regular or magical school! The note might be enough to calm the cold fury of Integra. Giving back the note to his descendant, he scratched his chin and then asked

“So, what’s keeping you from coming home now? Ugg, what is that stench? Oh, Mountain troll I guess. It’s been a while since I killed one. So the teachers put you all on the lock-down to go hunt the troll and you can’t exactly respect your consigns about using your gifts with so many people. Hum, well, let’s go.”

Not leaving the time for the boy to say anything, he just grabbed him by the collar of his robes, like a cat that was carrying its young’s. Passing near the nurse, he then said

“Hey, you, yes you! Nurse Lady. Tell those in charge that Harry’s grandfather came to took him home.”

Without ado, he started to whistle the same Irish drinking song he was whistling before and walked through the wall with Harry. Ten minutes later, when the crisis was resolved and everybody was dismissed back to their dorms; Madam Pomphrey had the weirdest tale to tell. Needless to say, those in the known shivered with unease in knowing that Hogwarts wards’ were not even deterring Dracula from entering. They didn’t know if they should be glad he was only here for the Potter boy or be terrified that if he ever break his chains, that the Crimson Fucker would come and feast on the next generation of magic users.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of Azakaban prison.  
> Sirius is still a pervert.  
> Harry's debriefing.  
> Integra's dilemma.  
> Alucard is also a pervert.  
> Explanations about Harry's transformation.  
> Solid leads that point to Lily Potter's status.  
> The Ministry make it's move.  
> Fudge bungled it up at his attack toad's urging.  
> Alucard is on the job.  
> Albus Dumbledore's bad day.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 13**

**Author’s Notes:** _The fallout of Halloween will be felt in my fic. In here, Dumbledore is competent, but aging and prompt to mistakes, but he won’t deliberately try to hurt his students. There is a difference from purposely neglectful and a man who is tiring from the burden he chose to bear since his advancing age. Don’t get me wrong, many fics are quite good even if there is bashing in it, but what many authors forget, it is the fact that wizards are also human and prompt to make mistakes. Nobody is perfect._

Azkaban was the only penitentiary used by the British magical community and all over Europe, horrors stories of that place are brought up to scare petty criminals and children to behave. The fortress stands tall as a rectangular tower, on a rocky island somewhere in the North Sea. But the prison needn’t walls to keep the prisoners; they were prisoners of their own minds, suffering the effects of the Dementors, Azkaban Prison’s guardians. Those wraiths like beings were formed from pure darkness. They had the power to feed themselves from happy memories and it was documented that many lost their will to live, thus access to their magic, since it was a power tied to their will. Of course, since it was a prison for wizards, magical protections called wards had been added, such as an anti-apparation ward and many others. There was no need for human guards in the maximum security wing, but for the medium security and minimum security wings, they did have some personnel. There were two squads of ten Aurors for each wing who were on a twelve hours shift. Before Amelia Bones was in charge of the D.M.L.E, it was considered as a punitive duty for those who made stupid mistakes or a way to harden the new recruits. Only the very hardened veterans didn’t flinch at been giving Azkaban duty, but every Auror in the entire corps had at least a shift there once a month, if only to learn about their penitentiary system. Even without the Dementors’ presence in the lower wings, it was not a fun place to be.  

All wings were kept strictly isolated, unless there were new prisoners arriving or if one, who had finished his time, was released. In the rarest cases, there were these who were lifers who died or if a prisoner was transferred to another wing. In Azkaban, there was no solitary confinement, since everybody was alone in their cells. Today was an unusual day since the new shift had orders to take Sirius Black from his cell in the maximum security wing and bring in to the minimum security wing. They dutifully put in their reports that even after ten years of imprisonment; the man was still remarkably sane, even with all the Dementors’ exposure. Hell, he was flirting and making inappropriate lewd comments on the female Aurors! Said females, if they had been any less professional, would have slapped him silly for the comments about their measurements! They contented themselves with giving him the “glare of doom” that many females perfected. In his case, Sirius was curious about his changes of decor, but knew he would not get any answers from the stone faces law officers. So better enjoy the scenery changes and wait for time to pass. His new cell was way more comfortable and spacious than the last one. He had an actual bunk with clean blankets and a pillow! He also actually had a real ceramic toilet with toilet paper and a sink with a plastic glass to drink! It was luxury compared to the cot on the ground, the mouldy blanket and a bucket for his excrement’s! He was even told that he would be taken to the showers after the evening meal where he could wash up and he would be given clean clothes. Azkaban became less and less modern the higher the security level get. In the maximum security wing, it was like one of those old dungeons from the medieval times, in the medium security wing, the cells were less spacious, the sinks and the toilets were older models and you would be taken to the showers only twice a week. It was still better than the maximum security wing, aka Hell on Earth. You were never taken outside of your cell, outside of been released that is, once your time was over or if you were dead or in very rare cases, transferred to another wing or cell. And you were spelled clean once in a while. So, yes, life for Sirius Black just got dramatically better. Now if only he could get some feminine company and news from outside...  

Back to the Hellsing estate, Harry was being grilled in the office of his adoptive mother as to why he did not come home right after school as it was planned. Integra let the boy explain his day and what happened afterwards. At the end of his tale, she was pinching her nose in frustration. That school in Scotland was really hitting her nerves hard. Minerva McGonagall and her obsession of making Harry submit to the Magical world’s expectations, rules and traditions were getting particularly tiresome. She knew that much that Harry Potter would **_never_** submit. Even against overwhelming odds, he would stay true to himself and fight. Add to that the note from his Head of House about the feasts being mandatory and that an exception must be gained before said event, she could not punish him. It was not like it was his fault if a Mountain Troll got in the castle and the Headmaster did his job by quarantining the students inside the Great Hall. She had asked him to not use his flashier powers in plain sight. Of course, Harry’s powers were not common on the vampires of today, but somebody well read and intelligent enough could find the right information to make a reasonable deduction. No, better be safe than sorry and kept the school population in the dark. Having to divulge the secret to the Deputy Headmistress who told the Headmaster and the three other Heads and the fact that the boy had to tell the school nurse about it was bad enough. That was already a security risk waiting to happen. Maybe if Lily Potter was alive, once on her feet, she could be convinced to cast the Fidelius charm on Harry’s secret? Hmm, it was something to ponder at a later date.

She shooed the boy out of her office after a comforting hug, a kiss on the forehead and an assurance that he wasn’t in trouble. She then had Walter see if he could whip a satellite phone able to work in the rich magical environment of Hogwarts for Harry’s use. So he could call if something came up, just in case. The older man said that he would see what he could do and left to his duties. She then fixed Alucard and asked him

“Did you have any troubles walking through the wards of the school?”

The Nosferatu sighed and answered after taking a sip of blood

“No, no problem at all. Not even a bit of resistance. The wards there are old and powerful, no doubt, but they are designed against the dangerous creatures living into the Forbidden Forest and against wizards and regular people. Any lesser vampires would be repelled, but an entire flock of middle aged ones could overpower them easily at this state. Dumbledore is getting old and powering the ancient wards of the castle is very draining on him I would hazard a guess. I sensed some war wards, but they are dormant at best or falling at worst.”

Integra hummed a bit and let her servant continue

“Harry is safe. The only being around there with enough strength to restrain him would be that nice Hagrid fellow. He’s the Groundskeeper and a Half giant, so not much can harm him. The boy’s smart enough to know when to cut his losses and get out of there. Without the leech in his scar, he’s no longer susceptible and/or connected to that Voldemort wizard. Now what else do you need me for?”

Integra got up from her desk and went to the window of her office. Alucard didn’t press her, knowing by experience that she was assembling and ordering her thoughts. When she started to explain what she was suspecting about his descendant’s mother, the No-Life King was a bit intrigued. It could explain why the boy lived after the Killing Curse really. If Lily has awakened a part of her own vampire powers prior to the attack on her home, she would have in her the souls of those she killed in that war even if she didn’t drank from them. She would have tried to protect her child in any way possible, thus sacrificing a soul in her collection on the killing curse aimed at Harry. The killing curse was working on things alive, technically, getting hit by the spell would have awakened Lily’s full vampire heritage but forced her into death-like stasis. He could understand being sent to Godric’s Hollow to see if she was really alive, seeing as her magical will was never read and everything of the Potter estate had been unsealed on Harry’s eleventh birthday.

Having a witch of Lily Potter’s calibre on board would be a great boon for the organization and Harry could get to know the woman who birthed him. But what about the connections shared between Harry and Integra? In a surprising show of sympathy, Alucard got up and took the young woman in his arms. She was restraining her tears, but she was still shaking. Integra had really come to love Harry like he was hers. To take a step back and open a spot for another woman like she was doing took serious guts or selfless love. Integra Hellsing didn’t want to lose Harry, but she was willing to break her own heart for his happiness. The No-Life king snorted in derision and said

“Foolish girl. You should keep him to yourself if you love him that much. Sometimes it’s okay to be selfish. Not everything is about your duty to the Crown. But I will go and see. Go pass some time with the kid. Go out and both of you go do something fun for a change. He must be neck deep into his regular books right now. I will go to Godric’s Hollow and see if we have a new recruit or not, but you better wear a dress with a low neckline and that show your amazing thighs and tight little butt soon as compensation. You really have a nice rack to look at.”

He finished with humour and with a bit of a lewd tone. She shot him one of those look that women had the secret of that would mean trouble for men, but she knew he would not touch her; he was just egging her on to make her feel better in his own way by making her focus on something else. She soon regained her aplomb and Alucard left quickly to go to Godric’s Hollow by shadow travelling. She was soon on the phone, ordering quite a few cases of blood packs to be delivered in Alucard’s chambers, for if Lily Potter was a vampire in forced stasis, she would be ravenous and in blood lust the moment she wake. As for why Lily would be a full vampire as her son was a hybrid? She was hit head-on with the killing curse without a buffer. Only her ancestry would permit her to survive with her soul intact and to do so, her blood would force on her body a complete transformation. Harry’s magic forcefully awakened Alucard’s blood in him when he was fighting for his life against a werewolf, but the magical block on his core hampered his magic’s efforts, thus it could only awake enough of Vlad’s blood to let its host change into a Dhampir. Had his core been unblocked, Harry would have become a full vampire and it would have been impossible for him to live normally in society since he would not have enough human blood in his veins to be able to be in the sunlight.

Once every preparation in case of the woman’s survival were made, she went to find Harry and Alucard was right, he was neck deep into his regular school books. Maybe make him keep track of two different kinds of education was a bit much? But the magic school was heavy on theory the first few years and light on practical and if he skipped just to the spell, he would not know what it was and what it could do. And depriving him of his regular education would hinder him in the long run, since he was adamant to not stay longer than necessary in the magical community. She sat on his bed, observing his clean room. It was entirely too clean for an eleven years old boy. Apparently, Petunia could not tolerate any mess at all, thus she had the boy clean everything until everything was absolutely spotless. How such a treatment went ignored for so long, she had no idea. It showed that humans could be worse than the supposed monsters. Then Harry suddenly shot up from his chair with no warning and went to his window, who was giving a good view on the grounds near the doors. Curious, Integra got up and joined Harry to the window. What they saw were three wizards in brown trench coats who had appeared from nowhere, bypassing the blessed Iron entrance gates and making their way towards the mansion’s entrance. When the soldiers on duty came to intercept them, one of them waved his wand and with a silent spell, every soldier returned to their posts. From what Harry could sense, it was a muggle repelling charm. Clever, very clever. He turned his head towards Integra, awaiting his instructions. Normally she wouldn’t even consider sending him in a situation, but Alucard was away and none of her operatives except Harry could overcome magic at such short distances and she didn’t want to kill the intruders. She then said

“Go see what they want. If they are hostile, knock them out and restrain them. I will go call Madam Bones immediately so she can come pick her employees.”

Harry accepted his orders with a nod and sank into the floor rapidly. He loved intangibility! He passed through a few floors and walls, taking care to not pass through the plumbing, and arrived to the doors in time to answer when they knocked. The leader was looking very capable and self-assured, a tough-looking wizard with very short, wiry grey hair. The others two didn’t really register to him. Polite, he asked

“Yes? May I help you?”

Dawlish was a bit surprised to see the Potter boy at the door, but didn’t let it deter him. Since his interlocutor was polite, he decided to do the same.

“Yes, I believe you do. My name is Auror John Dawlish. My colleagues are Aurors Proudfoot and Williamson. And we have for mandate to take you and all your belongings back to Hogwarts. Your guardian misled you I’m afraid, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts is a boarding school and all its students are required to live there year round. There is no day student and as such, you are now obligated to come with us. Now, please let us in, guide us to your room so we can pack your belongings and take you up to school. I must warn you though, the next time you leave school without the approval of the Headmaster or before the assigned break; such as the winter holidays, the Easter break and at the end of the year, you will be expelled and your wand snapped. Only students from Third Year and up can leave the castle grounds on assigned week-ends to go to Hogsmeade village if their guardian signed the permission slip.”

Harry blinked owlishly. Seriously? The Board of Governors had called the Ministry and somebody send Aurors, dark wizards catchers, to bring him up to school? The boy did not even have time to answer or to invite the trio inside where there were plenty of shadows to work with, that another magical person appeared. From her appearance, he could tell she was a Bones, probably a close relative of Susan’s. She seems to be angry though. She hollered the three Aurors and all three of them became pale once they turned around. Once the superior of those three was near, he let them in and guided them to a parlour room nearby. It wouldn’t do to spell the soldiers too much. They were usually quite effective and Alucard like them enough to leave them alive and relatively sane! Once everyone was in the parlour, the woman who was Amelia Bones Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement started lecturing her Aurors. Seemed they had taken their orders at the wrong place and they had not taken time to look through Harry’s file as to _why_ he was allowed day student status against tradition. The name Hellsing had them frowning pensively but the rest had them paling to the point of looking sick. Of course, before telling them anything, she called up their Service Oaths, effectively swearing them to the professional secret. So when they heard about _who_ was keeping the infamous Count Dracula on a leash? And _who_ took Harry in after his muggle family fell to a vampire attack that wiped out an entire street? Needless to say they were cursing themselves to have made such a rookie mistake. The Hellsing Family was outside of The Ministry of Magic’s jurisdiction. Thus, Harry Potter, has a ward of said family, was outside their jurisdiction as well. The teachers, the headmaster and the board of governors could argue as much as they wanted, if Sir Integra Hellsing said her ward was a day student, Harry Potter would be a day student and they would have to deal with it. Once the Aurors were dismissed and ordered to adjust the memories of the soldiers who saw them before going back to the Ministry, Amelia asked Harry

“Please, ask Sir Hellsing to refrain from sending the count at the school to get you if you are late coming back home. I **_really_** don’t want to deal with the cleanup and the fallout if he suddenly has the munchies and decide that the students would make a nice snack.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but answered

“He won’t. He is bound to follow the orders of Sir Integra at the letter. And we are already in the process to resolve the communication problem since we aren’t hooked to the Floo system and sending an owl will take too long.”

Amelia Bones had nothing to say about it, but she was needed at the Ministry to explain to Fudge why he wasn’t the one who could give orders to her Aurors. They should have passed this to Rufus Scrimgeour first, as he is the Head Auror, but nooo, the Minister had to do some grand standing and muck things up, probably egged on by his attack toad. How that horrid woman managed to get to the top, she had no idea. After a word of goodbye, she turned on herself and disappeared with a light pop of displaced air. Harry stayed there for a little while and stated out loud

“That went well. Hum, I’m hungry. I’ll stop by the kitchen and go back to my studies after a snack.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned around and walked to his destination.

 

On Alucard’s side of things, the Nosferatu found his way to the quaint little village in the West Country. He did stop at the Potter cottage before going to the cemetery though. As a vampire, Vlad was very sensible to life and death magic. With his brilliant tactician mind and his third eye, he began to replay the past events that led to another family who was torn apart by a monster. The husband was taken by surprise, unharmed. He threw himself bodily against his opponent, but the monster just casually shot him with the killing curse. The wife, Lily, took baby Harry upstairs. She had let her wand in the kitchen. She has tried to teleport out of the house, but the foe had sealed all access. Portkey, broom, floo, apparition. All useless. She tried to break the window and jump to get away, but Voldemort had thought about that too. He had somehow isolated the entire cottage against physical actions. She was cornered as a rat and she knew it. She tried to barricade them, her baby and her, into the nursery to buy some time. She knew her husband was dead. She could feel it. Then, something _shifted_ , for lack of a better term. Oh, oh! That _sneaky_ little bitch! She _knew_ of her vampire heritage and managed to hide it from _everyone_! It was as he thought! She pulled a few souls of her victims’ collection and bonded them on her son!

Oh, now that idiot wizard was a ham. She begged him _three_ times for her son’s life; _three_ times she willingly offered to take his place. The number three is an important number in the old rituals. Now, why would Voldemort offered a woman who had already defied him a number of times to live another day? The stupid monster hadn’t even realized that she had mixed a soul ritual with a sacrifice-based one! By taking the death blow aimed at her progeny, she had added another shield on the boy. Ooh, so that’s what happened! Voldemort wanted to use the boy’s murder to make a horcrux. But the killing curse didn’t touch the soul of the boy. The spell burned the souls bonded to him by his mother’s will and was then amplified and then reflected by the sacrificial ritual straight to the caster. He had to tip his hat to that woman. She played her last cards very well. The fact that the monster’s soul was loose due to his previous ritual for preparing to make a horcrux was what made him involuntary left a sliver of himself, who lodged itself into the newly formed gash in the boy’s forehead done by some flying wood splinters, as the rebounding killing curse overpowered the wards put on the cottage and blew the nursery apart.

Lily Evans Potter was a genius. By purposely doing away from her human disguise, she fell into a death like trance as a vampire, waiting for someone in the know to come revive her. She had a backup plan in case things went south. But something must have happened to her accomplice for she was not revived and Dumbledore took upon himself to act with what information he had. Coming back to the present, he tipped his fedora to the empty room and went back outside, direction Godric’s Hollow cemetery. Well, it seems that Harry would have two mothers. Alucard’s mind went directly to the gutter imagining Integra and Lily doing intimate things to each others, but he shook himself off his reverie and said in a low voice

“I **really** need to find myself a bride. I’m lusting after my master and my multiple great granddaughter. Gotta tip my hat to Potter though, his wife is a fine piece of ass.”

In Azkaban, Sirius Black sneezed. He then mumbled something about the Great Hufflepuff knickers raid of 1977, the terrifying red headed demon of Gryffindor, and then snorted in his sleep, turned onto his side and went deeper into sleep.

When the No-Life king was in front of James and Lily’s grave, he could feel Lily’s faint vampiric presence. So, she had inherited his shape shifter powers then? To make sure she pass as human as possible to the point of not being affected to his race usual weaknesses and able to eat human food and not being sick, it was something very special. He daydreamed once again about Integra and Lily in dresses with a deep neckline and revealing thighs before shaking himself out of it again. Yes, his master and the boy’s mother were absolutely gorgeous, but he was on a job here. With a though, a tendril of shadow dove into the ground and inside the coffin to wrap itself around the woman. Once done, he had the tendril pass through the obstacles without disturbing anything and then took the redhead into his arms, bridal style. He took the time to observe her a bit, and then he knew it was time to go. With a though, the shadows assembled around them to swallow them. A few seconds later, there was no trace of the witch and the vampire.

In Hogwarts, precisely in the headmaster’s office, Albus Dumbledore’s day was not going very well. He was feeling his age. Yes, he was feeling all of his 110 years of life. A mountain troll managed to find his way into his school. That was vexing, but he was glad that nobody was hurt. The beast had been dealt with swiftly. He was suspecting his current defense professor to be somewhat in league with Voldemort, but he had no proof. He had asked Severus to watch Quirinus for any signs of being in leagues with the diminished Dark lord. If Nicholas hadn’t wanted to bait the thief who tried to brave his wards previously that summer, he would not had to announce to a bunch of curious children that something interesting was hidden in the third floor corridor. He hadn’t wanted to be part of this farce, but he owed it to his old mentor and friend. It was but a small mercy to know that the Philosopher’s stone he was charged to guard was a fake and the true one was outside anybody else’s reach, while the Flamels put their affairs in order to move in another country. France magical government was making overtures towards them for their help for one thing or another again and again and they were sick of it.

And even more frustrating was Harry Potter’s case. The lad refused categorically to bend the chine and submit himself to the Magical World’s laws and traditions. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that without new blood and new ideas, their world wouldn’t survive. But the parents were putting their faith into his teachers and him to teach and guide their children to become productive members of the society. A day student was something he really didn’t like; it felt like somebody was saying that he wasn’t doing a good job. Being a teacher was his life. Minerva tried authority and her imposing aura to make the lad obey, but he wasn’t even fazed! Even he, who taught the woman, cringed when she went Deputy Headmistress on him! And he was her boss for Merlin’s sake! The boy had good grades, he was polite and was participating actively in his classes except Astronomy were he hadn’t attended even one class and he was already popular with the ladies. That one made him chuckle a bit. He tried appealing to the official channels to make the boy came back into the fold, but the Minister had to bungle it up. Seriously, who voted Cornelius Fudge into office? And who permitted Dolores Umbridge so much power? Now, he learns that the Hellsing Family is outside the Ministry’s jurisdiction, as they are directly under the Queen’s rule. So if Integra Hellsing said her ward was to be a day student, it was what would happen. His teachers and he would just have to swallow their prides and get over it. It was Madam Bones’ own words. The more stressful though, was the fact that with his advancing age, he was no longer able to bring the full force of Hogwarts wards to bear. It was too much for him. It was very smarting for his ego and masculinity to be bluntly told that he was too old. Dear Poppy was an excellent mediwitch, but she could work on toning down her bluntness.

He had been **_terrified_** when he felt Count Dracula’s presence in his school! It was all he could do to not rush back into the Great Hall and confront the monster! But as strong as he is, he knew that even in his prime he could not have been able to defeat such an adversary. The Elder Wand would give him an edge for sure, but he was no longer physically capable of long fights. He had passed the message to Madam Bones to _kindly_ request to not sent the Count anymore to the school for such a mundane chore of retrieving a child still out after his curfew. Had he been a lesser man, he doubts he could have kept a good head on his shoulders. The only good news in all of this was the fact that indeed, Dracula wouldn’t be sent again to retrieve Harry. The boy would be given some mean of communication in the coming days. Knowing this had relieved a burden from his back. He could deal with the Potter boy being half vampire. He had excellent control of himself and Albus was willing to believe him. Now he could turn himself towards a new problem. A rash of powerful pranks was hitting the castle. Sometimes the classrooms would change places at random. One time The Great Hall had been transported into the Slytherin common room, putting both places into a strange fusion. But the pranks were never permanent; they would last at more six hours before everything went back to normal in multiples flashes of green lights. What was going on in his school? What was this magic?

Dumbledore removed his glasses to rub his eyes and the base of his crooked nose, before putting them back. He got up and went to a small cabinet to poor himself a small glass of scotch. He was not a heavy drinker, but now he needed a little pick me up. He was reminded of a Chinese saying.

“ _May you live in interesting times_.”

“Interesting times indeed...”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard's successful mission.  
> Don't fuck with Lily Evans Potter.  
> Alucard is still a pervert; Integra is not in the mood.  
> Having a vampire by the balls, literally.  
> Lily is planning retribution on those who wronged her family.  
> Alucard don't know what to do with a crying woman.  
> Sirius Black's case is moving forward.  
> A Quidditch match with grave consequences.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 14**

**Author’s notes:** _Here we are to chapter 14. Not much to say except the now regular thank you to everybody who wrote reviews and favourite this story. I am always humbled by the response my ideas got. Before we go with the stats, know this. Each descendant of Alucard gained multiples abilities not usually seen in regular vampires, like shadow travel and intangibility, mother and son can both do it. But each descendant has his or her own specialty. Harry got Alucard’s general abilities but watered down but he is particularly good with shadow manipulation. Lily also have the general abilities of a vampire and also got his temper, his ability to project fear and authority (Perks of being a woman with a backbone used to keep her husband and his rowdy friends in line and a mother XD) and his extreme gift of shape shifting to the point of being able to be, for all purposes, human. We now have 144 reviews, 609 followers, 523 favourites, 19 C2 Communities and 47 961 views. Wow! Now let’s start this show._

The Crimson Fucker and Lily Evans Potter emerged from the shadows inside Alucard’s quarters. With an experienced eye, the master vampire looked around, wary of traps and/of pranks that his grandson could have left behind. The last one had been a masterpiece, he had to admit. The lad had somehow convinced the Weasley Twins to cast a spell with the Wunschpunsch potion to dye his black ink hair, a fluorescent orange! What kind of vampire with self respect had fluorescent orange hair?! Lucky he, the spell was cancelled before it could become permanent, but he was still a laughing stock for the entire day! He got the brat back for the prank later with a quite vigorous training session though. For this one he specially released his controls up to level one. Needless to say, Harry’s regeneration was quite taxed after the training session was over. He had to tip his hat to the brat, though. Not many could stay alive and in relatively good health when he put his mind into doing damage at that level. Once sure that everything was nickel, he saw the crates full of blood pouches. Integra really came through once again. He deposed the woman in his coffin and went to close the door. Once locked, he sat on his throne like chair and then extended his will, negating shadow travel and intangibility to keep Harry out and Lily in. He would not let the woman leave his rooms before he was absolutely sure she would not be a threat to his beloved master and his toys, aka the soldiers in Hellsing’s employ. Harry could regenerate as long as his brain is not damaged and Walter had the moniker “Angel of Death” for a reason, so he was less worried about them. Integra was strong, yes and an expert markswoman, but she were still human and didn’t have Walter’s training or experiences nor Harry’s magic and regeneration. But if the boy was able to weather physical blows brilliantly, psychological ones were still very hard on him. Better not expose him to his biological mother returned from the dead yet. Yes, he was fond of his descendant, not that he would tell the brat that. Heaven forbid, the boy would start again trying to obtain hugs from him or sneak downstairs to sleep in his coffin! He was Vlad Dracul III, Count Dracula, Vlad the Impaler, Alucard and general vampire bad ass! He was not a nanny!

Now he just had one last thing to do before waiting for her awakening. He assembled a big chunk of his power and shoved it into her heart. Once her body would finish processing the energy given, she would wake from slumber. Now came the hard part. Waiting. Ugh, he should have brought something to do or maybe a few porn magazines to read. He would normally mess with Harry’s mind in times like this, but this was inviting trouble. The boy would come down to confront him and since he was quite inquisitive, he would wonder why the room was off limits suddenly when he usually could come and go at will. Deciding to tease his master, he let a tendril of shadow crept its way on her. Seems she was making the budget for the next month. When his tendril of shadow turned into a hand and went to cup her delicious derriere, she then said with a frigid voice

“I’m in no mood to deal with your perverted tendencies. Keep your shadows to yourself. That is an Order.”

When she said the last words, the seals engraved into the back of his gloves glowed bright red for a second before stopping and then he answered with an amused smile and a smooth voice that was heard into Integra’s office

“Your wish is my command, my master.”

The shadow hand dissipated as if it was never there in the first place, leaving Integra to her work. While she was not especially fond of paperwork, she knew there was no evading it. But the monthly budget was always such a drag to do. She wished she could have a good accountant to deal with it, but since she was bond to respect the International Statute of Secrecy since she was the legal guardian of an underage wizard, she would have to get one who could deal with both “worlds” and it was not an easy thing to find. Even if she didn’t need it, the Potter estate was paying her compensation for Harry’s upbringing until he was of age. She was not poor, far from it even, but the monetary compensation helped round the month-ends. Her search for somebody able to help her make heads or tails out of the mess that was the Potter estate was not going well. She knew very few wizards personally and of course Gringotts wouldn’t help find their concurrence. It would be bad for business. Then she heard a mighty bang coming from downstairs. She guessed that their guest had awakened.

Back in Alucard’s chambers, Lily’s body had indeed used the energy given to her to get her out of the forced trance and she awoke in full vampire mode. Her emerald green eyes were now a ruby red; her kissable and pouty lips when parted showed her vampire fangs. She was beautiful as a human and now as a vampire, she was literally out worldly. If Dracula hadn’t learned to not think only with his little head, he would have been entranced on the spot. She really had a body made for sin! That Potter bloke had been a lucky bastard in life! (Up in Heaven, James Potter suddenly got a shit eating grin on his face after sneezing. Somebody was talking about his smokin’ hot wife and was giving him props like the man code was preaching.) The redhead was fast out of the coffin, looking all round the place, disoriented. She then put a deceptively strong but still dainty hand on her throat. It burned! It hurt! It hurt so much to even breathe! She quickly then remarked that somebody else was in the room with her, but she had to drink and fast, so he was out of her mind rather quickly. She would deal with the interloper later. Her new sense of smell was quick to point the aroma of blood and she dove into the blood packs full speed ahead, tearing them apart with the help of her sharp fangs, drinking like a savage, not caring at all if she was staining her skin and her clothes. After fifteens bags, she could now drink more reasonably but she was still quite thirsty. After thirty six blood packs, she was finally sated. Lily took the time to observe her body, too see the differences between that form and her human form.

After all she had only voluntary shifted four times in her life. The first three were when she fought Voldemort himself to a standstill and the last was to activate her plan B to save her son and maybe herself in the process. Her magic was thrumming through her body, ready to be unleashed. She was glad to be alive and even happier to feel her baby boy’s magic through their familial bond. The fact that he was near her location was quite puzzling though. She had regained enough of her mental faculties to realize that she was nowhere near Godric’s Hollow and the building didn’t possess the same feeling that Hogwarts Castle was usually giving. She turned around to face the strange man sipping, what her nose was telling her, a mix of blood and brandy. Apt name for a drink, a bloody brandy, it seemed. She scrunched her eyebrows at the man’s appearance, he seemed familiar somehow, but she was pretty sure that she never saw him before. Deciding to engage the conversation she said

“Hum, excuse me, would you mind telling me who you are and where am I? I am pretty sure I never saw you before sir, but you seem somewhat familiar. Oh, thanks for reviving me too I guess. I should have been revived earlier but it seems something went wrong somewhere...”

Alucard raised an eyebrow in surprise. She didn’t try to attack him? That was new. Usually a vampire waking from forced stasis would attack anybody in its vicinity and go for the kill if it was not prey. If it was prey, said vampire would immobilize it then drain it dry of its blood. She had jumped on the blood packs once awake and she had made quite a mess, but that was to be expected. But now she was asking questions politely? Will wonders never cease? Deciding to answer, he said

“I go by the name of Alucard and as you can see, I also am a vampire. You are currently into my quarters inside the Hellsing mansion. For your revival, you will have to thank my master. She is the one who worked it out that you were possibly still alive and sent me to investigate. For the delay, well all I can say to you right now is that it seemed that your funerals were rushed and everything from the Potter estate was sealed away until your son’s eleventh birthday. All the rest of the answers are in my master’s hands. But you will not get them yet. Not until I know for sure you can control yourself. We are the Hellsing Organization, I’m not about to let a powerful vampire roam the mansion without being assured that you are not a threat to my master’s life and the soldiers assigned to our mission.”

He finished with a tone frequently used by rulers, expecting the others to obey and bow to their will. Oh, he was in for a big and quite nasty surprise if he really thought he could control Lily Evans Potter! She was the mistress of her own destiny, and she would make sure that her boy had the same chance!

Lily’s temper boiled after hearing that. This guy was _restraining_ her?! He was _ordering_ her?! She could feel her son’s presence near, very near in fact. She would have to get out of here quickly to go to him. Everything else could wait until she had him in her arms. Evidently, Alucard could tell she was furious, but he only offered her an indolent toothy smile, practically defying her. Bad move. Said smile became very strained and was replaced by a grimace when the little sexy redhead decided to show him that she was quite strong right now after drinking thirty six blood packs, by striking the wall nearest to her, making the noise echo all around the mansion. Damn, now he knew why you should never piss a redhead woman...It seems that she had also inherited part of his bad temper...Oh crap...In a flash, she was on him and seized him by the crotch before he could do anything! With a sweet and toothy smile and also with a sugary sweet voice that would tell all males in hearing distance that they were **_royally_** screwed, she said to him

“Well, my dear Count Dracula, it seems we have lots of things to talk about no? We will start about why I can feel my one and only son’s presence near this place and what is this Hellsing organization you talked about. Shall we huuum?”

Alucard couldn’t nod faster if he wanted to. Oh he would regenerate any damage taken, but that wouldn’t save him from the excruciating pain that would come with blows at this place. Great, now he has two descendants after his hide! Needless to say, Lily was given a rundown of the decade she missed and boy! Was she mad! Her sister and her fat husband of hers was out of her reach, they were dead; their ghoulified bodies burned and their spirits now resting in whatever afterlife they belong to. Dudley would not have been hurt much; he was a child who followed his parents’ poor example. Voldemort would feel the full intensity of her wrath when he would eventually crawl out of the hidey hole he went to ground in ten years ago after his missed attempt to kill her and her Harry. Making her baby boy a living horcrux of all things, the nerve of him! The fact that Dracula got rid of it was what would save his masculinity from a horrible death. Dumbledore would also get a solid piece of her mind, sending her son to Petunia of all people! A muggle orphanage would have been better in her opinion! Blood wards! What a load of crap! He just had to twist the personal protections she left on her son’s very soul into common household wards! Senile old goat! It was mostly due to the pureblooded bigots’ biases against anything of muggle origins that Privet Drive was never razed to the ground before a rogue vampire of all things decided to nest there since the wards never worked as intended! As it is, it was only because he was magical that he survived his childhood! But not unchanged! The same _special_ blood that was flowing through her veins was now flowing through Harry’s and his magic had managed to awaken it to change him into a hybrid while fighting for his life against a transformed werewolf of all things! And now, now her chance of being a mother was almost gone! She was not mad at Integra or at her son for the situation. They thought her dead and something must have happened to Alice for she didn’t come to revive her as planned in case of her falling to the enemy. The Longbottoms had never bought into Albus’ “don’t kill your opponents or you’ll sink to their level” and “everybody deserves a second chance” policies like her own husband and his friends. Frank was planning on putting fortress level wards on his home for God’ sake! Only her best friend knew of her vampire ancestry, no one else. She didn’t even share it with her husband! James was a good man and a good father, but like many light aligned wizards, he was pretty biased against “dark” creatures, with an exception about werewolves, since Remus was one and also one of his best friends. In her mind, both side of the divide was ridiculous with their doctrine.

If somebody should get the blame, it would be Voldemort. But damn, now how could she reconnect with her darling son if he already had a new mother figure in his life? She was not about to kick the woman who ordered her pet vampire to revive her out of her son’s life! First of all, she was not that kind of woman, second, she was legally dead in most circles, thus legal and magical custody of one Harry James Potter was in Integra Hellsing’s hands. Third, she owed that woman a huge debt for taking in her flesh and blood and go as far as loving him as if he was her own when he was not even related to her to begin with! Fourth, it would take a good long while to come back from the dead, paperwork wise. Until she was active again, she could not do much. So even if she was bitch enough, which she was assuredly not, to kick Integra to the curb and take her rights as biological mother by force, the Law, both mundane and magical, would be against her. Lily’s rage bled off, thus absentmindedly freeing Alucard from her clutches. Said master vampire was **almost** ready to reconnect with God so much he was happy to not have his manhood in a painful vice grip anymore! But now, he was dealing with a crying woman! Great, now what was he supposed to do? Deciding to let women sort womanly stuffs by themselves, once assured that she would not be a threat, he shadow travelled the redhead to Integra’s office, and then went to grab Harry to keep him from discovering Lily’s presence too soon. What was he going to do with the brat? Dark Lord’s horcrux hunting seemed to be a good idea suddenly. Why not start to put that miserable excuse of a wizard permanently into the grave? It was nice to be able to kill two birds with one stone. Out of the way of the mushy stuff and killing something! Guys’ day out, here they come!

At the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour were reviewing Sirius Black’s file in the office of the Director. It was far more secure and with such a miscarriage of justice, Sirius Black, the heir to the Black Family, had been thrown in Azkaban without a trial, they had to keep everything close to the chest and everybody helping with the case were swore up to secrecy individually added to their already office oaths. Somebody had really screwed the pooch with this one and they had to get this right. The bigger problem would be to find Pettigrew if he really was alive. The guy went to ground 10 years ago. He could be anywhere really. But first thing first, they had to schedule an interview with Black. That he was innocent or guilty would still have to be proven, but even the Lestranges got a trial for Merlin’s sake! Under their own laws, no prisoner could be incarcerated more than six months without a trial and it was on war time’s settings! In peace settings, it was three months! It meant that Sirius Black was **_illegally_** incarcerated for all those years. Well, now she had enough to let him out of there and put him in a secure room in Saint Mungo’s. Rufus was more a political animal than her, so he would have the duty to turn this clusterfuck left over from the previous administration into something that would not make their heads roll. Cornelius Fudge had many defaults and he might not be the best there is, but with solid proof on their side, he would see reason. Who knows? Maybe the decent man that he was before power went to his head would make a comeback?

Amelia sent the countersigned orders to free Sirius Black from Azkaban and to bring him to Saint Mungo’s. Then she contacted the staff of the secure wing of the magical hospital so they could get ready by the floo. She had no fear of being overheard or the communication intercepted, she had secured the connection herself when she took office. Once the communication terminated, she went back to her regular work. The Black case would not progress any further before she could talk to the man to have his own version of what happened. Then she still had to punish her three Aurors who went outside of protocol to harass the Hellsing organization. Now what could she punish them with? A few days off work without pay maybe? Certainly not Minister or Umbridge duty, it was because of those duties that those three were in trouble in the first place. But since the Minister was her boss, she couldn’t put a reprimand on his file and the less time she had to deal with Dolores Jane Umbridge, the better she would feel. She could deal with her physical appearance, Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody was more difficult to look at than her and she could do it without flinching. It was the simpering voice, the girlish act, the fact that she talked to everybody else like they were dimwitted children who don’t know better and the horrible pink cardigans that she couldn’t deal with too much! Perhaps she could offer Umbridge to Dracula as a peace offering? No, even a vampire would balk at tasting that toad’s blood. She wouldn’t wish the Count to have a stomach ache. Oh well, she could always have them play policemen in Diagon and the others alleys. She was a smart woman, she would find something. Worse come to worse, she would assign them desk duties. It was boring as hell.

A few days later, up in Scotland, in Hogwarts, it was a Quidditch match. Slytherin House VS Gryffindor House, the great rivals of the castle. Personally, Harry though that the feud between the two Houses was overrated. Nobody was born pure evil or a saint. Having made himself understood clearly to his housemates that he was not even remotely interested in the House politics; the upper years left him alone about whom he was associating with, finally understanding that Harry Potter had zero interest in schoolyard politics. Having nothing special to do, Tracey and Daphne had sweet talked him into been their escort to the match. The hybrid would have preferred to try his hand at casting a spell alone with the Wunschpunsch to have a clue as to what were Voldemort’s horcruxes and where they were or to leave spiders in Ron Weasley’s bed because it was hilarious to hear him squeal like a little girl, but he was already a sucker for pretty eyes and was thus roped into it. Had he been a few years older, he would have appreciated the blooming figures of his females’ friends when they took his arms in an escort fashion, but as it was right now, the hormones hadn’t quite kicked in. He was still wondering about Integra’s nocturnal activities in her rooms tough. The sighs, muffled groans and assorted noises were intriguing.

While he had fun flying on a broom, Harry was first and foremost a soccer fan. He never missed a match of Hermione’s when she was playing with the feminine team of the school and he would have played also in the masculine team if he could have controlled his strength early on. As it is, it was only slightly before his eleventh birthday that he was cleared for human sports since he had learned enough control. Now he played with Hermione and most of the muggleborns and half-blood kids. Some purebloods were willing to try, but most, on both side of the spectrum, were sneering at this muggle sport. Harry’s group of friends had long ago learned to tune them out for their peace of mind. Trying to convince them otherwise was like beating a dead horse, futile and pointless.

The match was brutal; both sides did everything they could to score the most, sometimes even pulling fouls. While Slytherin had the advantage in stronger players physically for their chasers, since Gryffindor’s chasers were females, the red and gold had mobility and agility and teamwork. Marcus Flint, Slytherin team captain, had to replace many of his team since most had graduated last year. So their teamwork was a bit shoddy. Wood, the captain and keeper, was excellent at his job. But it was clear that Charlie Weasley’s graduation had hurt the team, since their seeker was more interested in showing others on how to do their jobs for them than looking for the snitch. Cormac McLaggen was a second year and a blowhard. His family had high placed contacts and it went to his head, thinking he was God’s gift on for his fellow students. The match was going more and more in Slytherin’s favour, but something very wrong happened. Cormac, frustrated that the Weasleys twins were ignoring his wise advices on how to be a proper beater, stole the bat from Fred and hit the incoming bludger. Said ball was sent soaring toward one of the Slytherin chasers, who dodged in extremis. After that, that bludger went back to pursue random players. But McLaggen wasn’t done showing up. When the second bludger came to call, he did hit it again, but in the wrong direction. The iron ball burrowed itself into Angelina Johnson, a tall witch with brown eyes and long black hair that was often braided. The announcer, Lee Jordan, was also saying that she was quite pretty. But now the ball had knocked out of her broom and she was at 500 metres from the ground! A fatal fall! The worse thing was that nobody was near enough to be there on time to help her!

Harry had seen it all with his enhanced vision and decided to act. Screw Integra’s commands! He would not let an innocent die when he could do something about it! Quick as lightning, he got on his feet and crouched in a frog leap. Consciously accessing his real strength, he leap away from his seat and with a bang and an explosion of sand and grass, he was on the field. He was going to be in so much trouble for using that new form before showing it to his grandfather and mother and testing it to get rid of all the kinks! He would have been in trouble with the wizards for doing unknown magic if he didn’t know that in this form, he had the ultimate hypnosis. That form of hypnosis was more powerful than the Imperius curse, but less prompt to cause damages on the psyche of those used on, as long as he remember to not be too forceful or unrealistic into his suggestions. He could make everyone in the audience forgot what they saw, but he would have to retreat from prying eyes after that stunt, he would surely be taken by a massive headache. But if he could have saved the life of Angelina without it, he would have done it in a heartbeat, believe me. A quick breath in and out and he was suddenly entirely cloaked in shadows! The shadows on his body took the shape of an old English officer coat from the years 1700 but colored black with long sleeves hiding his hands and seemingly moving on its own in an unseen wind. His jeans became old style black canvas trousers and his shoes changed into midnight blue combat boots. His Shackles also shifted into gauntlet mode to complete the new look. But what was the most striking was his glowing, Killing Curse like, green eyes. With a thought, several tendrils of shadows escaped the back of his coat and his shoulders up into the air and seized the young lady once they turned into hands. Once stabilized, Harry commanded the shadows to bring her to the ground, and then sent another tendril to safeguard her broom.

Once she was safely on the ground with her broom nearby, he dug deep into himself and cast a mass hypnosis on everyone, replacing his intervention by the fact that her closest teammates, Katie Bell and George Weasley, managed to catch her in extremis and lower her to the ground. He also added that it was McLaggen’s fault, since he could not content himself with his designed position and it was his bragging who put the life of a fellow teammate and Gryffindor in danger. That one didn’t take much out of him, since it was the honest truth. He just made it easier to access the answer. Dismissing his Shadow Cloak, his clothes changed back into his school uniform as if they never shifted, his Shackles sealed themselves back into bracelets and taking advantage of everybody’s dazed state, Harry shadow traveled to the hidden lab deep into the dungeons to rest on the couch, the same where his co-conspirators would take their breath back after a Wunschpunsch spell casting. The headache was getting to him...

What Harry didn’t know, was the fact the Greengrass Family Magic made them immune to any mind magic, be they from wizards or creatures. As descendants of Ireland druids, they were still protected by the Celt pantheon’s gifts. Daphne had seen everything. Oh, now she had so many questions about her mysterious friend...But she was cunning and patient, she would observe him and when the time was ripe, she would strike. Harry Potter had unusual abilities. It was not Wizarding magic that she was certain of it! He never even used his wand! It was not nature magic either, with her lineage, she could tell, even if she was a novice in her family’s crafts still. Harry Potter would not stay a mystery for long; she was too interested to let things go.

Down on the couch, Harry couldn’t do anything but let his mind wander with his eyes closed. His reunion with his biological mother went rather well; if you do not take count of his fainting spell that his. Stupid grandpa Vlad, the bloody wanker had to laugh at him! Hell, what was he supposed to do? You learned that the mother who loved you enough to die for you as a baby was not only not as dead as everybody though she was, but was only in forced stasis due to the Killing Curse, because she had also awaken her vampire blood in a life or death situation against a Death Eaters raid. Now, she was back and wanted to be a part of his life! Don’t get him wrong, he was ecstatic to make her acquaintance and to make a place for her in his life, but what was he supposed to do to get passed the awkwardness? Harry didn’t have a clue. The fact that Lily had inherited Alucard’s extreme shape shifting and her magic had boosted it to the point of being able to revert to human witch at will was icing on the cake! He wasn’t the only day walker anymore it seemed. Mother Lily couldn’t stay in between though; it was human mode or vampire mode, the change was instantaneous. One second human, the next vampire! With all their respective attributes for each mode to booth, it was kind of neat, but a bit strange though. The only thing she kept in both modes was her magic and contrary to him, she was not able to do much wand less magic. She was a prodigy with the wand though; she took to hexing Grandpa Vlad every day to get back on fighting shape. He now had two mothers in his life, but he was a very confused boy these days. How could he love two women the same? Alucard was no help at all for human feelings and Granddad Walter said that it was something he must discover on his own. Stupid old people who can’t give a straight answer when needed...

He was persuaded that the old man was vague on purpose! If only he could prank him! But nothing short of a Wunschpunsch spell would work on him! And the Twins wouldn’t find it enough funny to cast a spell on a butler. It’s not like he could explain Walter’s background to his co-conspirators. Mother Lily also took time to talk about his dad. She was not painting an idyllic portrait of the man though. He was a good man, flawed like everybody else, with an ego that would have made his head so big it would not have passed through the entrance door if she didn’t deflate it every other days. He was a good father and a good provider. There was always food in the fridge and the pantry; he left a big enough budget for groceries and mundane things like that. Hell, he was willing to do his fair share of diaper duty, something that Sirius and Remus couldn’t because their noses were very sensible. Sirius was a dog animagus and Padfoot’s sense of smell had bled through his human shape and Remus was a werewolf. So his senses would kick his ass in those times. Well, he could take things one day at a time and see how things would go. Checking his watch, he saw that it was almost time to go home. Sending a few shadows tendrils to get back his backpack left into the Slytherin common room, once he had it in his possession, he put it on his back and went to the notebook that his co conspirators and him were using to jot down ideas for spells. They had to be sure of what to cast, since they had to forage for “ingredients” tied to the victim and they also had to come with an incantation for the spell. Without those, it wouldn’t work and the penalty suffered was not nice. A miscast spell cost twice more magic than a successfully one. Needless to say, if Harry hadn’t power to spare the one time they screwed up by trying to give Ron good manners and get rid of his foul temper, the Twins would had been forced to go to the hospital wing for magical exhaustion.

Jotting an idea to exchange clothes at random for the staff, he left via shadow travel afterwards, direction, home. There was also a good thing in Lily’s return. She was quite the chef! Her meals were even better than Granddad Walter! Integra was a disaster in the kitchen if it was more complicated than a soup or pastas. Harry had inherited his cooking talent from his mother. An idea came to him as he disappeared. Maybe they could go hunt together? That would surely help go around the awkwardness.

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Quidditch match's fallout.  
> Harry doesn't care for school drama, gossip and Wizarding etiquette.   
> Harry is still not going to Astronomy.  
> Ron is still convinced that Harry is a traitor to wizard kind.  
> Daphne tried to corner Harry for answers but failed.  
> A new Wunschpunsch spell.  
> Lily let her thoughts fly.  
> What is going on within the Ministry.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 15**

**Author’s Notes:** _Well, now I am back on this story. It’s been a while, but don’t lose faith, I will finish all my stories, no matter how much time it will took. Also keep in mind that I’m playing it by ear for the schedule and which class is taken with which House. I really don’t have anything else to say, so on with the show._

A few days after the Quidditch match fiasco and almost everyone in the school were still in uproar. Cormac McLaggen, second year, was promptly kicked out of the team by Oliver Wood, who was the team captain, Madam Hooch, who was the Quidditch Referee and Flying Instructor and also Professor McGonagall, who was of course, the Head of Gryffindor House. Cormac had also been suspended from class for three weeks and put on probation for the rest of the year. Of course, his parents had been contacted and rumor had that they were livid. On which subject they really were livid, well it was not really known, they could have been furious with their son’s actions or at the actions taken on him like many purebloods families are when their heir is disciplined for an action taken against someone they feel is from an inferior blood status. It was only the fact that Miss Johnson was saved in time that spared him from expulsion and wand snapping. Had he been an adult and the girl not saved, it would have been a one way trip to Azkaban Prison. As it is, the braggart Second Year was in total disgrace and it would be quite a few years before his reputation rose from the mud, socially or dating wise. After all, no girls in the school would want to date a loser braggart who almost got a teammate and fellow house mate killed, even if he wouldn’t really be interested in girls _that_ way for a few more years. Well, everyone except Harry, who couldn’t care less about school drama. He had enough at home trying to juggle two mothers and a snickering vampire ancestor who was trying and moderately succeeding to emulate the trolling vampire Zelretch from the Type Moon universe and two set of studies without adding more to his plate, thank you very much. The Patil twins tried to probe his thoughts on the subject, Parvati wanted to have his personal opinion to feed the rumor mill with and use a bit of his supposed fame to make it better while Padma was curious on his opinion on the punishment given to McLaggen.

Harry stopped walking in the direction of the Great Hall for lunch and told his honest opinion to the girls

“Honestly Padma, I don’t really care about McLaggen’s fate one way or another. I’m happy that Miss Johnson is alright, of course, it would have been rightly horrible to assist to her death, but the Gryffindor seeker’s reputation doesn’t concern me an iota. “

Harry took his gaze from the Ravenclaw Patil to the Gryffindor one and resumed his explanation

“Parvati, I already told you a few times to keep me **out** of your gossip network, please. I already have enough on my plate with the “Boy Who Lived” nonsense that almost everybody is slinging around and two set of studies, both magical and mundane, so please be a friend and spare me the pain of been the one gossiped about.”

With that, he repositioned the straps of his backpack that had slipped a bit from his broadening shoulders, rolled his stiff neck and started walking again. The doctors in Hellsing employ had finally found out that his transition to a hybrid had his body started his puberty early; it is why he was so much advanced physically speaking in comparison of the other boys of his age. Padma sent a smug smile to her twin, that was telling “I told you so”, while Parvati huffed and crossed her arms in irritation. Harry had a point, but he could have been nice and entertained her gossiping ways for once! She was building an information network here and every morsel of information counted! The gossip was only a cover for it. That boy was way too blunt sometimes. Realizing that the Potter heir was again putting much distance between them, they stopped lollygagging and ran to join his sides. It was Padma who spoke her irritation

“You could have waited for us you know! I swear if my sister and I didn’t know you were raised in Muggle society, I would have thought you were rude by purpose! When you are within one or a few ladies’ company, you have to wait for them and offer them your arm and walk them to their destination. It’s the proper etiquette to follow.”

Harry gave her a one sided lazy glance with his green eyes and answered with a bored voice without stopping

“I don’t have the time and neither the patience to learn Wizarding etiquette. I’m blunt by nature; you will just have to learn to deal with it. You don’t see Parvati or the others making such a deal with my manners. I’m very polite with the teachers and strangers in general. Why should I act not like myself with my friends?”

The Patil twins had to admit he had a point there. Harry was always very polite with the teachers and the staff, even the few odd times when Professor Sinistra managed to track him down and corner him somewhere in the castle only to berate him for not showing for a single one of her classes since Term began in September or the detentions she issued him as punishments for his continued absence. Not that Harry really made the effort to go to the woman’s class or the detentions in the first place. He had absolutely **no interest** in Astronomy and couldn’t see how it would be useful for him in his future career. Not that he would tell the teachers that he had an exemption on his curfew for Astronomy. He liked having a regular sleeping schedule, thank you very much. The basics learned in regular/mundane school were enough for him. If he needed more in-depth knowledge for a mission, he would look to take survival courses when he is older and less burdened. As he told the rest of the staff when he was questioned on his behavior, he was a day student and also had a very strict set of rules and an as strict curfew to respect. If the classes and the detentions would be in the hours he could afford to be here in Hogwarts, he would attend them, otherwise, they were told to not expect him to show. The politeness in Harry’s voice and demeanour and also the fact that no matter what threats were given, the Potter boy wasn’t budging from his position made things quite awkward for the Astronomy professor. So what if he was expelled and his wand snapped? He could do magic without it quite easily and his trust vault at Gringotts contained enough gold to hire a tutor. What got them to let him in peace was the innocent question he asked them

“Do you really **want** to see the Count more often? If you insist on keeping me here past my curfew, he **will** come looking for me on Sir Integra’s orders, since he is the only one able to do so.”

Needless to say, the teachers backed off completely after that. None of them wanted Count Dracula around the children any more than necessary. Not even Hagrid, who was on friendly terms with the Nosferatu.

Harry was more relaxed with his group of friends and that means he was usually very frank and blunt. Sometime, people where taken back from his frankness and his more or less bad habit to speak up his mind. Not that he wanted to be insensitive, but he had annoyed Daphne and Hannah something fierce the other day when they asked his opinion on Wizarding fashion. Being told that it was nice for people stuck a few centuries in the past or for Industrial revolution/Victorian era Fairs but they would look better in tight jeans and more modern/mundane clothing had them torn on being somewhat angry from his insensitive comments or pleased that he already found them pretty. Not that Harry cared one way or another about what the persons around here were thinking of him. Seriously, that boy had to be the only eleven years old young man with a definite career plan for his future and set ideas on how to attain his goals and also the one person to not care about what others were thinking of him.

After lunch, he had D.A.D.A with his House and Gryffindor and he was expertly manoeuvred out of the way of the rest of their year mates by a curious and determined to find the truth Daphne, who hanged back after sending Tracey ahead. But not before she teased them of being a cute couple though. Daphne blushed up to her ears before spluttering threats to her laughing best friend’s retreating back and Harry only blinked with incomprehension. Girls were weird was his immediate thoughts. Daphne had researched into the Hogwarts Library what she could find about Harry’s transformation and strange powers, but she found absolutely nothing relevant. Everyone except her had their memories modified; even Dumbledore and no one of those present at the match had shown any signs of mind tampering and the version of the events given to everyone was still sticking. It was only her Family Magicks that protected her from whatever Harry did to cover his spectacular physical change, use of strange powers and heroics. She tried to confront him discreetly about it, for she was very curious, but she missed her chance when Ron Weasley came around, saw them exchange greetings with Parvati who was with her friend and dorm mate Lavender, rushing toward her mysterious friend like an enraged bull, with an air of...she couldn’t quite explain, on his face. When the redheaded Gryffindor tried to grab the Potter heir by his uniform, the black haired boy simply dodged around him with surprising ease, even taking her with him by putting his strong arm around her slim waist, and was it nice feeling to have a well shaped young man’s arm around her? It gave her some shivers. While she realistically knew that they were both too young for things to escalate, a girl could dream no?

When Ron Weasley turned around to try again, redder with rage, it was to find out that his target was already inside the classroom. Damn! He had warned the dark wizard in training to stop hanging with the other Houses and Potter didn’t obey before feeling the consequences of his acts! Slytherins were to only associate with other Slytherins! They had to quarantine that evil before it grows out of control! If he had his way, he would cut the entire Slytherin House and banned them from the castle and forbid them to learn magic, but for that he had to reach to the top first and he was realist enough to know that it wouldn’t be a quick victory, so he would deal with what he could right now. That was it; he would so sic Fred and George on the damn traitor! They would make him learn to stop corrupting the other Houses!

Daphne let out an annoyed sight. Great! Now she would have to corner Harry all over again and with his status as a day student and his habit of leaving as soon as classes where over for the day if they didn’t have planned something beforehand, it wasn’t an easy thing to do. But she was nothing if patient. She would find out. Too bad they were both too young; she could have tried to use her budding feminine wiles on him to make him talk. Her mother was doing that to her father often and it was always working! Damn, now if puberty could just kick in and if Harry could realize he like girls...

A few days later a bit before lunch but after classes let out for said lunch break, Fred, George and Harry were down in the secret lab, preparing the Wunschpunsch potion once again. They had no worry of being late, since both of them had a free period after lunch time, so it was ideal to cast a spell. Even if they missed lunch, they could always make a side trip into the kitchens. They had also a very specific victim in mind. Ron really needed to be brought down a few pegs; he was taking himself far too seriously with his crusade against anything Slytherin or outside his biased definition of “light”. He was also becoming quite insufferable, thinking himself the leader of all the first years, trying his best to isolate Slytherin House from the rest of the school even more, thus undoing the teachers’ hard work to bring them out of segregation in the first place. He was trying to wield an authority he didn’t possess and as his big brothers closer in age than the others, it was Fred and George’s duty to bring him back on the right path before somebody else did it in a more painful manner. Heck, they even had the O.K from Percy, who was as fed up as they were to hear him rant constantly! If it was getting on the nerve s of their studious older brother, it was that grave! Normally they would have gotten McGonagall involved before taking the responsibility to do so themselves, but Ron was playing it smart and always stopped for a few days when he was beginning to push his luck, thus their Head of House couldn’t do anything about it, since he wasn’t being disruptive enough or breaking any rules. Smart Ronniekins, It was very smart of you. You could not condemn an entire group for the actions of a few. Yes, there were always some rotten apples, but not everyone from Slytherin House and the darker families were evil. Annoying and prejudiced some of them were, yes, but they were not criminals. You could not condemn a child for his parents’ crimes.

When everything was ready to start, George and Fred went near Harry and put their respective left hands on his shoulders. The younger boy closed his eyes and was concentrating intensely for a few seconds, before a emerald green flame like aura shot out of his body, entering the Weasley twins’ system and boosting them in magical power temporally. With that boost, they could cast the spell and not being exhausted afterward. But it had to be used sparingly, sharing magic like that could be dangerous if too much was added. The twins were the ones who were always casting since they were so in tune together. Harry took a few steps back, letting his accomplices get into the groove so to speak. They started walking around the cauldron and spoke in one voice with their prankster grins at maximum level

**“Time for a little Mega Magic!”**

This time, when the torrent of flames came out of the ground to lift the cauldron, it was very quick! The pillar of fire carried the cauldron up to the ceiling and receded back just as quickly, the magic of the cauldron making sure that not a drop was spilled.

**“Harm and Pest! Disaster and Curse! The Wunschpunsch magic will make it worse!”**

**“By the power, hail and healthy of an earthquake on a roll, prove these parts be part and party are one and only scroll. Formula of deepest night, if it’s you then shows your might! Join what was torn asunder by the power of flames and thunder!”**

**“Ready, set, Wunschpunsch!”**

The two halves of the magic parchment in the hands of the Weasley twins were then thrown into the green smoke coming out from the mouth of the cauldron; once the two parts of the parchment were high enough; sickly green lightning erupted from the rips on each side and fused the two parts into one. Once again it began to turn clockwise at an incredible speed, gathering smoke to form a cloud and with the loud sound of thunder; sickly green light flew down from the cloud toward the brew. Now it was time for the ingredients. George brought out a few jumpers that Ron had outgrown over the years or were too badly damaged to be anything but rags to wipe greasy hands on it, Harry was not sure and actually too tactful to ask, and put them into the cauldron.

Young Potter had taken one of the stirrers and was making sure that everything would be submerged, also making sure to not make contact with the potion. Who knew what kind of interference it would bring on the spell and what kind of consequences it would bring on him? They were playing with very old and almost forgotten magic here, better be safe than sorry. Fred was back and put some paint bombs of multiple colors into the cauldron, which Harry also forcefully submerged into the bubbling brew before resuming his stirring motions. It was maybe a bit of a lame task, but hey, everybody had to start somewhere. He was having fun with his fellow pranksters, so it was alright. George came back again this time with an awfully ugly maroon dress that was said to be from their great aunt Muriel. After the dress, an old tuxedo said to have been belonged to their deceased uncle Billius was put into the cauldron and somehow the twins managed to find a red clown nose and a pair of clown shoes! Fred was the one to signal Harry that they were done with the ingredients and it was time for the next phase; casting the spell. So the youngest of the trio took out the stirrer from the potion and let the older ones do their stuff

**“Oh potent bowl of omnipotent potion, now hear our wish and grant us a solution!”**

Now, they just had to recite what they wanted for the spell to be properly constructed. It seemed simple, but one word out of line could have disastrous consequences. The instructions book was very clear on that subject.

**“We wish for Ron Weasley to not be taken seriously anymore. Each time he seeks to cause trouble that the consequences of his acts fall on him with double force! Also make his clothes and colors change at random times during the day!”**

**“Now we say it in reverse to make our curse a whole lot worse!”**

**“Day the during times random at change colors and clothes his make also! Force double with him on fall acts his of consequences the that trouble cause to seeks he time each! Anymore seriously taken be Weasley Ron for wish we.”**

Just like each and every time the spell casting potion was used, once the “incantation” was said in reverse, the smoke started billowing back into the cauldron in the counter clockwise sense, exactly in time as the parchment had also started to go counter clockwise. Once all the smoke was in the cauldron, the three boys put some distance between them and the Wunschpunsch, since when the spell irrupted from the cauldron; it was bound to be violent. Indeed, the boiling and bubbling green liquid exploded into many green lightning bolts that left the lab in research of the victim of the spell. Once the potion was calm again, the cuckoo clock appeared again from nowhere on the closest wall and both needles stopped on the number seven after innumerable turns. The spell was cast and they had seven hours to go before it became permanent. Of course, they would break the spell on Ron before it does become permanent. He was in need of a lesson, not an everlasting punishment. The magic boost that the Twins received from Harry had been consumed into the spell casting, so the giddy feeling of having their cores filled to the brim and more had passed. As consummates pranksters, the trio cleaned after themselves, not leaving any hints of who was here. Not that there was much chance of getting caught, Filch never came down so far in his rounds and no teachers either. Peeves the poltergeist was a slight risk but he would offer them a courtesy by not wrecking the lab since they were fellow pranksters. Once done, they left the lab towards the more populated parts of the school to see the results of their prank. To give them an alibi, just in case, George and Fred climbed up to the seventh floor toward Gryffindor Tower and Harry took another passage leading to Ravenclaw Tower to go in search of Padma to escort her to lunch. The Marauder’s map had indicated that she was still in her common room.

Ron was conveniently heading to lunch early when the spell hit him. He had just taken a step into the Great Hall when he was struck by the green bolts of lightning. Of course, the teachers already there left the staff table to hurry to him. After all, it was not common even for them to see an eleven years old boy struck by lightning inside a castle. Professors Sprout and Snape and the caretaker Filch where the ones present and it were Snape himself who was the first to be on the scene. Once the strange electricity was gone, Snape then casted detection spells after diagnosis spells on the boy, trying to find what just happened, since even in a magi school, been struck indoor by green bolts of lightning wasn’t a regular occurrence. But nothing was showing on the results of his diagnosis and detection spells. Young Mr. Weasley seemed to have had more fear than harm, since the only change was now that his hairs were in complete disarray. Once everybody was reassured, the teachers went back to their table. Everything was alright; everything was going towards the same routine. But the spark was ignited when Ron saw the traitor to wizard kind walking by with the ‘claw Patil twin and both were talking to his older twin brothers! Seeing the slimy snake coming near the Gryffindor table after dropping Padma to her table, Ron was prepared to give them all a solid piece of his mind, when something strange happened the second he started to let out his vitriol. Suddenly, he was dressed into an amalgam of an old outdated tuxedo and a tatty old brown dress that both had seen much better days. His skin and hair became colored like a genuine rainbow; each and every color of the spectrum began switching with each others at random intervals.  

When he tried to talk, nobody took note of his words at all! Well, of those who weren’t busy rolling on the floor, laughing. Furious, he started to accuse his brothers

“Fred! George! How could you?! You were supposed to teach a lesson to the traitor to wizard kind, not chose me as your next victim to one of your pranks! He’s a danger! We **must** do something before the slimy snake corrupts entirely the rest of the students! Now, undo this and start teaching a lesson to Potter like I asked you to do!”

Due to the nature of the spell, even if Ron had the undeniable proof of his brothers’ involvement in his predicament, they would not be blamed, since nobody was taking his words seriously. Thus it was a fuming Gryffindor first year who got told off by his irate Head of House who had come into the hall only to hear him let out his vitriol, to stop causing a ruckus and that he had better clean himself up and put back his uniform before classes resume after lunch or he would suffer detention. George and Fred shared a discreet high five once seated at their table, while Harry contented himself with an amused smirk once he was absolutely sure anybody even remotely sympathetic to Ron’s plight couldn’t see him. For the rest of the day, every time Ron tried to blame something going wrong on somebody else, be it true or false, the teachers put the blame back on him. Every time he cleaned himself up and put his uniform back on, a few minutes later, his uniform would go back to his bed and his colorful stance would came back as if he didn’t spend minutes to clean himself. Needless to say, Ron didn’t have a good day at all. In total he had lost sixty points to Gryffindor and earned himself countless detentions with diverse professors.

But even more interesting, it seems that laughing at Ron’s predicament was enough to heal whatever damage he managed to do with his zeal to cast the entire Slytherin House as a whole as Dark Magic practitioners. The Houses weren’t united, but at least the gap between them was been bridged slowly but surely. Once classes let out for the day, George, Harry and Fred convened in a corner on the third floor to decide who was going to cancel the spell. Harry volunteered.

“I’ll go guys. I have a few ideas I also want to write in the notebook before I go home.”

Harry had exchanged only his secret method of travelling but nothing about his true nature, for a place in the Twins’ prankster group. Needless to say, they were quite delighted to have an accomplice able to bypass wards and solid obstacles as if they didn’t exist. It would be a bane for the female students in a few years though. With Lee Jordan’s ability to use the law and rules to their benefit and the Twins’ ability to think outside the box while been aware of the magicals’ mind set and also Harry’s muggle upbringing, it was an equal partnership where everybody brought something valuable to the table so to speak. Everybody had to pull his own weight, but nobody was left behind. When Fred and George accepted his nomination and gave him a few strands of their hair, the youngest of the usual quartet, a trio today since Lee got busted trying to sneak into the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid and was thus due in detention, ran for the closest shadowed space and dove into the darkness, leaving nothing behind.

Fred turned toward George and said

“I would love being able to do that! Think of all the things we could do!”

George answered

“Too true, brother mine, it’s all too true. But at least Harrykins is our willing partner/helper, so we didn’t lose too much.”

Fred nodded. It was true, having a helper with that ability was better than nothing. Deciding to get a move on before they had an encounter with Filch, Fred and George took the corridors in direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry exited a shadowed corner into their secret lab. With a determined gait, he approached the Wunschpunsch and with a murmur of “Wingardium Leviosa” and a swish and flick of his holly wand, he levitated the cauldron from the fire still liking its flanks. Once the cauldron was further upon the stone floor, the fire in the pit extinguished itself. Harry then let fall the strand of red hairs into the potion, thus cancelling the spell. Once the two parts of the parchment were back, he put them into his backpack for his magical education. He would give them back tomorrow. Chasing the Twins and giving them something like that would evoke suspicion from the staff and it was the last thing they needed.

Walking to the table on which the notebook for spell ideas was put on, he took the pencil and took his time to reflect on what kind of spells they could cast. To date, they never found something that could be worth it to let it became permanent. Maybe they could use the Wunschpunsch to recharge the castle’s wards? They were feeling pretty weak. He took note of the idea, it was probably feasible. Maybe they could cast a spell to let electronics work in the castle? This one had potential to be permanent also. Maybe casting a spell to convince the teachers to open the Hogsmeade week-ends to all years and every week-end would be worth it? It would be nice for the other students to be free to get out of the stuffy castle and not be limited to the grounds. It was a closed boarder school, they needed some distractions and the nearby village would be better than nothing. Running out of ideas for permanent spells, he decided it was time to go home. He talked to himself

“Well, let’s go home.”

He walked toward the closest shadowed corner and left Hogwarts Castle towards his home and family.

In the Hellsing Mansion, Lily was perambulating at the top floor. She was of two minds about her son’s situation. She was glad, very glad to see him stay in touch with his mundane heritage, to the point of pursuing his regular education alongside the magical one, but was it worth it to defy centuries of traditions and the Ministry by declaring himself a day student? His status as a ward of the Hellsing Organization wouldn’t protect him forever. Don’t get her wrong, she was ecstatic to be alive and to finally being able to be a mother to her son, but was it selfish of her to see him every day while everybody else had to wait until the Christmas Holidays? Integra’s decision to ignore Wizarding traditions for security made sense even if it grates on the Ministry’s nerves; Harry was half human wizard half vampire, a unique and dangerous being, descending from Dracula himself, adding to the unknown. A normal dhampir was the result of a union between a vampire and a human, rare yes, but not exceptional.

But a magical dhampir was never heard of! Harry was born a wizard and a very powerful one already from the reports she read and what she saw from his training and it was the core of the problem. Magic was the great unknown, thus Harry had to be monitored closely in case he would be a threat for the muggles. To let him live in Hogwarts Castle for the majority of the year for seven years straight would be counterproductive on the scrutiny Integra must put on the child. Lily sighted. She wished that she had managed to make James see reason and abandon his foolish pride and sense of duty to the community and leave the country to where Moldywarts wouldn’t have been a problem. Had she succeeded, nothing like that would have happened. She should have fled with Harry at least, but no, James cajoled her into staying and they ended up backed against the wall, virtual prisoners of their lovely cottage put under the Fidelius Charm.

And now, she was also under The Hellsing Organization’s aegis and scrutiny. She was a new brand of vampire, one able to revert between human and vampire at will and she had kept her powers as a fully fledged witch. Not even Alucard could shape shift like she could and he was the first of his kind. Even if she wanted to take Harry and run, she couldn’t. Not anymore. They had dug her out, awaken her and now, she owed them. If she ran, Alucard would track her down to the corners of the Earth if necessary and bring her back or put her down like a mad dog. Lily Evans Potter was no fool; she wasn’t strong enough to fight a fight to the death against her ancestor and win, not by a long shot. She was grateful that Integra made arrangements to bring her back to life, but a bit bitter of being forcefully enrolled. On the bright side of things, she wasn’t branded by the sigils that kept Alucard leashed, as long as she cooperate that is. Lily shook her long red locks. It was useless to think that way. She could understand Integra’s position as a leader; she had to make hard decisions. Lily felt that they could become friends with time; at least they were bonding in finding ways to keep Alucard in line. Her mood took a turn for the best when she suddenly felt her son’s presence a few floors below. Apparently, from what she could feel, he was in his room. With a pretty smile on her face, she decided to go see him. She had missed so much of his life; she wanted to make up for lost time. She was so glad that he was willing to let her in his life! But she would prefer it if would change his projects to become a Hellsing Operative as soon as he is old enough to work. But beggars can’t be choosers. Her son was as stubborn as she was.

On the Ministry of Magic’s side of things, Amelia had finally decided on a proper punishment for her overzealous Aurors. They were regretting their zeal since she had them doing desk and on fire call duty on the graveyard shift for a few weeks. That would knock some of their bad ideas out of their heads. If not, well, they could be placed on the Azkaban shifts. Scrimgeour was still working on his sales pitch to sell the Sirius Black’s case to Fudge. He was on the right path and now there was no real hurry, since Black has been put in Saint Mungo’s secure ward. Now she and her aides were reviewing all the prisoners’ files to ensure that nobody else was incarcerated without a trial. Seriously, this one slipped through the cracks big time. They couldn’t afford another smear like that on their reputation. Another good thing in her books, Umbridge had been censured by the Queen’s cabinet for her heavy hand dealing with the Potter boy. She had been reminded that the Hellsing Organization was outside of their jurisdiction as much as the Ministry of Magic was outside the Organization’s jurisdiction and that another incident would cost Dolores her position. Fudge had been reminded that the Magical Community of Great Britain was still under the Queen’s Rule and if they were pushing things too far, she could and would take away their privilege of self governance. Of course, the missive had been perfectly polite, but however, it had shaken the man out of his illusions of grandeur.

It could be understood that he wouldn’t want to be known has the Minister who lost the Wizards their privilege to rule themselves, thus with his cobwebs shaken, he was starting to become competent, asking the right persons for help when he was stumped in a department. As long as nobody drops a bomb on him, like a war or an international level scandal, Cornelius Fudge could continue to get better and become a competent Minister.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Co had an outing outside the castle's grounds.  
> The group took their preparations seriously.  
> A few of Harry's friends realize that he has some serious power.  
> The movie was great.  
> Nearly busted before departure.  
> Successful return to the castle.  
> Lily's first mission as a Hellsing Operative.  
> Lily need an outlet for her motherly instincts.  
> Harry and Co, weren't found out.  
> The Ministry is finally acting officially.

**A Vampire Legacy**

**Chapter 16**

**Author’s Notes:** _Here we are at chapter 16. There will be a little time skip since there’s not much else to describe for the first year, with Harry not participating in the school drama, not enrolled onto the Quidditch team and absolutely not interested into Slytherin House politics or the mystery of the third floor corridor. Remember, this Harry is not the downtrodden and neglected orphan who was friendless until then. He has neither reason nor the desire to go looking into something that doesn’t concern him and doesn’t menace the wellbeing of his friends, even less to play the hero. Magic for him is only another tool to add on his tool belt, so he really doesn’t care whose feathers he ruffle with his stubbornness. XD Add to that situation that the Hogwarts staff have nothing to hold against him to make him compliant and you have the most independent eleven year old in all the castle. Now for the stats! We have **198** reviews, **838** followers, **735** favourites, **21** **C2** communities (My God, I never saw a story been put in so many of those!) and finally **84 554** views. Thank you very much to everybody who took the time to read my humble work. Ah, a little something, I also borrow another weapon from Bleach. Now let’s get this show on road._

Harry had pretty much adapted to his new routine. Get up early the morning, shower, get dressed, a kiss on the cheeks of his mothers, breakfast, a dash to his room to get his magic school stuff and to make his bed, then a quick dive into the shadows in direction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Waiting for Daphne, Tracey or Blaise to be ready in the Slytherin common room, then walk with them to breakfast, ignore Nott’s pathetic attempts to put him in his “supposed” place, talk politely with Draco, Vinny and Greg if they were sufficiently awake, seriously those three were the Zombie Trio of Slytherin before at least two cups of black coffee most of the time in the morning, then go to class after having made his rounds at the other Houses tables to talk to the rest of his friends. He would eat at school for lunch and after classes were over, if he didn’t have any extracurricular activities planned with the Weasley Twins or the rest of his clique, he would go home. It was a very repetitive routine, the only things that would really change was the assigned lectures or the homework or the said extracurricular activities. But something had got his interest when he walked into downtown London last weekend. There were a few nice movies he wanted to see at the cinema. The Addams Family was coming out this Friday, November the 22th and seeing as it was the last day of the week, he could technically stay up later than usual. He had enough pocket money for it, he wasn’t in any sort of trouble that he knows of (Did lacing all of Grandpa Vlad’s alcohol bottles with fresh holy water count? From the way his mothers were laughing and Grandpa Vlad was cursing a storm, he guessed that he was not in trouble with the authority of the house but was at risk from a revenge prank from the older vampire.) So nothing would stand on his way to have a nice outing.

The problem was that he was in the mood to risk some good ol’ chaos into the school. No, not a Wunschpunsch spell, but something simpler, but still chaotic if caught. He could go see the movie easily alone, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to have a new experience with his new friends. So he had concocted a plan to help his group of friends to escape the school for a few hours and go with everyone to downtown London to see said movie. He had even managed to sell his idea to Hermione, who was frankly quite fed up with the Victorian Era feel of Hogwarts and missed electricity and central heating and other modern entertainments dearly. With the cold weather outside, she couldn’t play soccer anymore and the gang had not found so far, a place where they could play inside. A night out in the city would do some good to everybody. So as a group, after swearing everybody to secrecy so they wouldn’t be busted before they could take their leave, they pooled their allowance and as Harry was the most mobile one with his shadow travel ability, he had gotten tickets for everybody. To not draw unwanted attention, Harry had instructed everybody to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. He even asked George and Fred to be as chaotic and wild as any other Friday, just in case. Needless to say, the Weasley twins had no problem at all with that directive. To also limit the risk of being caught by a teacher or a tattletale, Fred had the good idea to round the group to an adjacent classroom near the library. Everybody was expected to make their way to the abandoned classroom after dinner either on their own or in small groups, to not arouse the suspicions of Filch and/or the patrolling teachers. They also have to be dressed muggle. For the purebloods without experience with muggle clothing, like Daphne and Blaise, they were referred beforehand to Parvati for Daphne and Harry helped out Blaise. Parvati and Lavender were very good on the fashion topic, following both mundane and Wizarding fashion magazines, so she was quite able to do her part. The magically raised, with the exception of Fred and George, had a bit of a problem with the muggle money, but it was handled quickly with an in depth explanation from Hermione.

The Weasleys twins were used to mingle in the mixed magical/muggle community at Ottery St Catchpole, so had no difficulty to blend in. Once everyone was in the classroom, with Hannah and Susan the last to make it, they turned to Harry, since he was the one who would be the ride. Taking the parole after George made sure to cast privacy charms all around the classroom, he said

“Well, first thing first, the rules. We will be in an exclusive muggle area so no pulling wands for any reason except a critical emergency. For you Weasleys, no magic pranks either. If you don’t follow them, well it’s too bad; you won’t be in the next outing.”

At their groan he responded rapidly

“Hey, do you want to get busted before we see the whole movie? We’re not technically supposed to leave the castle grounds unless it’s a holiday, an emergency or a Hogsmeade weekend! If you let go a magical prank in the whereabouts of the cinema, the Ministry will be on our ass faster than we can say Quidditch! I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be caught! Jail time is not in my agenda, thank you **very much**! My mother would tan my backside black and blue if she has to come bail me out of jail! So if you want to go to another movie in the near future, you have to be on the straight and narrow for a few hours. Tell you what; once we’re back you’ll be able to double the level of the usual chaos inside the castle. Is that a good enough deal?”

After their eager nods and grins and promise to be on their best behaviour for a few hours, Harry continued

“We stay grouped. Downtown London is very big; it’s easy to get lost, so no wandering around. We have to act like we belong here and we won’t have to answer awkward questions as to why we don’t have any adults with us.”

What Harry didn’t tell the group, was that he had already hypnotized the employees on the evening shift of the cinema where they were going to not ask any questions, just in case... It was better to be safe than be sorry.

“We will arrive early so everyone will be able to buy some snacks. The movie will last for about an hour and half, so better go to the washroom before it begins. Once the movie is over, we move together and I will bring you back here in this classroom. After that, still not one word to others! Any questions before we go?”

When there was none, Harry instructed them to form a circle and to hold hands. With a Weasley twin on each end of the circle, Harry took both their free hands before calling the shadows. Padma, who was the closest to him just after Fred on Harry’s left, saw his green eyes glow with power for a second, before everyone was sucked in into the shadows. Travelling that way was weird in everyone else opinion; it was like they had stepped in into one of those old black and white shows that was airing on the old black and white TVs of the Sixties. Everything was in shades of black, white and gray, nothing seemed solid, and everything seemed to shift constantly with no recognizable landmarks in sight. They could feel themselves moving, but it was quite baffling on the senses. They could breathe just fine, that was at least that? Time also seems to have no meaning here. Then, some colors were seen and a moment later, they emerged again in the real world, in the back of an out of the way back street. They broke the circle and Harry gave his friends a moment to get their heads on straight. Hermione had travelled that way a few times, but she had always closed her eyes and the trips had always been shorter. Now they had moved from northern Scotland to downtown London in a few minutes! It was crazy!

Harry then spoke

“Okay everyone, time to go. The theater is about five minutes away, so let’s move. The movie is starting in about thirty minutes, enough time to go to the washroom, buy some snacks and find good seats. And remember, stay grouped! Weasleys, no pranks for a few hours, remember?”

The instructions Harry gave wouldn’t really be needed for those used to the Mundane World, but it was better to address the group, just in case. If they wanted to have more outings like that, they had to stay organized. If the adults in charge found out, they would be in so much trouble it wouldn’t even been funny! Well, Harry wouldn’t be in as much trouble as the others because after school hours he wasn’t the responsibility of the Hogwarts staff any longer and his mothers gave him the permission to go see a movie, but as the one who organized the non approved field trip, he would be nagged constantly by the Hogwarts staff. So yeah, nobody wanted to be found out. The cinema was five minutes away, just as the Potter scion said. Those used to such things helped herd those who weren’t inside before they could make a scene. Anonymity was there best friend right now. The group did manage to buy their snacks and find good seats. Hannah had to make a side trip to the women washroom, so like a pack, all the girls currently with them decided to follow her. The boys all looked at each other’s and concluded silently that girls were weird. Why do they have to go to the toilet in a pack when only one of them had an urgent need? Of course, Fred, George, Blaise and Harry had already learned to keep their remarks silent. The girls were all very proficient at the stinging hex and had long memories and very good aim.

The ladies were back in time for the start of the opening credits. The gang was snacking on pop corn, chocolate bars and other candies. They had soft drinks in carton containers with a straw. Everyone was watching attentively the movie. Once it was over, they stayed a bit, watching the credits roll, letting the room emptying a bit more before leaving. Once in the clear, they started to follow the crowd, dispensing of the garbage in the appropriate dumpsters. This time, it was the boys who made a mad dash to the nearest washroom, observed by the rolling eyes of their fairer companions. Boys, all the same. Once done, they put back their coats and winter gear and made it back to their back alley, all the way discussing their favourite scenes. Blaise was quite impressed by the _Mamushka_ , Harry also was but he stayed silent on this one. Maybe he could bribe Grandpa Vlad to do a satire of it on his next hunt? The scene with the knives would surely interest him. Fred and George were more interested by all the booby traps and the hidden passages in the mansion and toward the family vault. Everyone had enjoyed the movie and when they would be another one that everyone wanted to go, they would again pool their pocket money. But now, the fun was over, they had to get back.

Forming the circle again, this time it was Daphne and Hermione who saw Harry’s eyes illuminate with power, before they were all sucked again into the shadows. Not one moment too late, since two minutes later, a confused Remus Lupin was faced with a deserted back alley. He could have sworn that he saw a few Hogwarts students! But what were they doing outside of school before the holidays? And how could they have escaped the castle grounds and Hogsmeade? He knew by experience that at this hour, the gates of the grounds were closed. Even if they had managed to go down in the village by a secret passage, it was still kilometres away from any other cities! And the Floo accesses were monitored by the barkeeps of the pubs. Shaking his head he told himself in a low voice

“Moony, old boy, you’re getting crazy. Seeing a group of boarding school children out and about in London, when they should be up there in Scotland and you know it’s not possible to come back to London without an adult. Yup I’m getting definitively bonkers. Wonder what I drank or ate to hallucinate like that?”

The Marauder left, muttering to himself. While in fact, he was quite right. He would not learn it for a few more years though.

The gang emerged back safely into the classroom. Less disoriented, they took great care to hide their outside winter gear to not get busted, since they were not supposed to be outside at this hour. Fred and George used the Marauder’s map to help guide the gang back towards their Houses. While it was not yet passed curfew, they would have to hurry to make it. Now that they could let loose, the Weasley twins decided to let out enough fireworks to the other side of the castle in a manner that would look like the said fireworks exploded accidentally to make sure all the teachers head that way, permitting the Gryffs except themselves and the Claws to make it back without problem, thus giving the First Years at least a small alibi. Seeing as the Snakes wouldn’t make it in time and that Snape had for habit to make a head count on the curfew of Friday, Harry took back Daphne, Tracey and Blaise with him into the shadows and dropped them near the entrance of the Slytherin common room. Saluting his friends, Harry dove again swiftly in the shadows and came back for his partners in crime. Once there he said

“Do you want a lift or you’re gonna make this a cat and mouse pursuit? Better hurry guys, I have to be home in like fifteen minutes or my mother will tan my hide.”

George looked at his brother and both shared a silent conversation, only interrupted by hands movements. Finally they turned toward their partner and George said

“Yep, bring us near the Gryffindor Tower, dear partner! That way we can build an alibi! We don’t fancy a detention for the weekend.”

Harry shook his head. If they didn’t want a detention, they shouldn’t have used fireworks. It was almost like their call card now. Oh well, it wasn’t his problem. He did took a dive into the shadows with his co conspirators and let them out a few corners before the portrait entrance. Not taking time to come out and wishing them good night, he plunged right back into the Shadow Realm to travel home. He would make it with ten minutes to spare before his curfew. Now, they just had to hope that his friends’ absence had not been discovered. It was a good evening and a nice way to get away and decompress. Getting changed into his night attire, a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxers, he put a pair of slippers on his feet once he removed his socks and went toward the closest living room to watch a bit of TV before bed time. By the fact he couldn’t smell Integra’s perfume and that the mansion felt lighter than usual, he could guess that she and Alucard were gone on a hunt. Maybe mother Lily was accompanying them; he wasn’t totally used to her brand of perfume yet, even if her natural smell was familiar but somewhat foreign at the same time. After all, if she was to be a Hellsing Operative, they had to give her a baptism by fire and put her to use. He wasn’t really worried, Grandpa Vlad was the most powerful thing still roaming the face of the Earth, he would never let anything happen to Integra and for Lily, well she was a fully certified and powerful witch that had tangled with Moldyshorts a few times and lived to tell the tale, so she could likely take care of herself. Maybe she will learn how to fight like a vampire?

Elsewhere in Wales, on the same night, a company of soldiers were gunning down ghouls with blessed bullets left and right, never breaking formation and making extra sure to never leave their backs exposed. Integra and Walter were sitting down calmly in the car; the woman was smoking one of her cigars while the man was pondering if he could join the festivities and do a bit of exercise. He would benefit to lose a few kilograms. Alucard was cackling like a maniac, his red eyes illuminating with glee, he was having so much fun! His foe was a somewhat powerful vampire and a bit older than his usual targets who was inspired by his “legend” and tried to continue were he left off when he was “enlisted” as a Hellsing operative by Abraham. He had been even smart enough to fly under the radar until recently, because he thought he had created enough ghouls from the undesirables and the dregs of society from all over Europe to drown the United Kingdom in fire and blood. He had even hidden his ghouls in a series of no longer in use old military bunkers.

The only hiccup in his plan was that he hadn’t known of the Wizards and the Aurors and Hit Wizards of the Ministry of Magic had stalled this vamp long enough to call Hellsing to help after decimating much of his ghoul force. It was how they got, the Hellsing Organization, into the current situation. With Alucard taking care (read playing with) of the Master, while Lily was testing her vampire powers on the three brides of the Dracula wannabe. So far, she wasn’t even breaking a sweat but by her sweet savage smile, she was having fun. He dodged a pathetic lunge of a particularly tacky sword from the would be Lord and saw his teammate grab the blonde tart by her long luxurious hair and send her swinging hundred of metres away after swinging her around in circle a few times with a loud

“ **OOOORAHHHH!** ”

Then she moved faster than Harry could by turning around to catch a sloppy punch in her right palm from the brunette slag with makeup slated all over her face by a shovel and with a powerful pull, she literally ripped the offending arm away! Vlad was about to applaud her; for his descendant had let her blood-lust out and tasted the blood from the limb she ripped by biting in it! Of course, the brunette was wailing like a bitch, writhing around the floor in agony. As if the loss of an arm was going to kill a vampire, even one as pathetic as those three sluts! The blonde vampire woman joined back the fray, but Lily absently backhanded her across the face with the ripped arm of the brunette, sending her back from where she came from before gracefully turning around to grab the third wife who was charging toward them like a rhino, by the throat, while the brunette was still wailing and trashing on the floor, wailing about her lost limb and making empty threats on Lily’s health. The third wife had red hair, not the same shade as Lily though, who was more on the auburn side. But that one had red hair, almost like fresh blood that showed some Irish descent. But she was not even more skilled than the others. With a powerful punch in the solar plexus, she sent her third foe flying all the way back from the improvised ball room in which they were fighting.

Seeing his copycat try to flee and cut his losses, intelligent decision but futile since he had been ordered to exterminate the riffraff, Alucard tore his gaze from the fight of his many times great granddaughter and casually lifted his Casul gun and shot in quick succession the kneecaps of his foe, not paying attention to his horrified yells. He would be fine in a few minutes. Contrary to the wives, this impostor could regenerate. Seeing Lily going for her nōdachi, Alucard had a massive grin on his face. She was pretty resourceful he had to admit, to find a magical weapon smith who could make her a weapon like that. A weapon that with the right command and movement, could transform into something else! Lily jumped back about two hundred metres backward, drew her nōdachi in one hand, took her scabbard with the other and went to sheath it again upside her head, but strangely, she smashed the pommel of the sword in the mouth of the scabbard, not the blade. With a bloodthirsty smirk, she said out loud while starting to twirl her weapon at great speed

“ **Smash** , Haguro Tonbo.”

While she was twirling her wrongly sheathed blade and its scabbard at high speed that was showing hours of training, the nōdachi started to lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allowed the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. Which she did quickly when the blonde slag came back for more, said blonde vampire received for her trouble the heavy ball in the ribs, shattering quite a few with the strength Lily put into the hit. From there it was a one sided bloody massacre. Lily twirled her weapon to get some G-force and the three brides had to team up to try to stay alive. Well, technically alive, since they were undead. In the end they only delayed the inevitable and not by much since their teamwork sucked. Haguro Tonbo had been blessed and forged to fight all sort of supernatural creatures. The end result was that the three brides of the Dracula wannabe were cut in multiple bloody pieces. Once the weapon was back into an nōdachi, she sheathed it correctly and took her wand out of its holster to burn the remains of the vampires. It was done with a quick _incendio_. She then looked at Alucard and said

“Will you finish off your fan boy please? I’d like to be able to go home before dawn. If you’re too disgusted, I can always finish the job for you if you want.”

She was talking calmly, like she was discussing the weather. It was like the blood bath she made was not important at all. Yep, Vlad really liked his descendants. They were pretty interesting to have around. Snorting in derision at her offer, he turned back to his job and gunned the impostor down with a bullet in the brain and one in the heart. Let see that fake came back to un-life after that. Lily didn’t take any chances and with a quick flick of her wand, the corpse was set on fire. She did douse it once there was nothing more than ashes though and to be very thorough, she made it vanish magically anyway. Once the job was done, Alucard radioed to Sir Integra for a quick report while Lily went to see if the soldiers were okay. In her months of being back to life, Lily had let out her motherly love for everyone who needed it. She took over the kitchen from an amused and baffled Walter and often baked many homemade desserts for the soldiers to snack on. There was nothing more hilarious to see a rough and tough S.A.S soldier being bashful and ultra polite. But God safeguard you if you made a mess in her kitchen! Harry had learned it the hard way when she caught him making himself a snack and not putting everything back where it was belonging after he was done!

She was his biological mother after all and had the authority to ground him and to take away his TV privileges just like Integra! But her son was very hard to ground, with his shadow travel ability that he inherited from Vlad, he could travel anywhere and anytime without restrictions! She was a bit sad that said ability was one she didn’t inherit, so when he made a run for it in the shadows, she couldn’t catch him. She was stronger and faster than him as a vampire though. It was normal, she was an adult after all and he was still growing.

Back to Hogwarts, their little outing wasn’t discovered. If they had left on the regular means, the wards would have alerted the staff and everything would have failed. Since they left by a mean that wasn’t traceable and came back before curfew, everything went without a hitch. The Weasley twins weren’t even blamed for the fireworks of Friday night, by sheer coincidence; Peeves did the same thing on the fifth floor on the west wing at the same time! Needless to say, they didn’t look at a gift horse in the mouth. They kept quiet for once and didn’t try to take credit. It wasn’t like the staff could put the poltergeist in detention after all. Things stayed as routine, heck it was even more calm than before since none of the pranksters could find a good enough prank idea to use the Wunschpunsch spell casting potion. Since it was an artifact that was using mega magic in place of regular magic, they just couldn’t cast anything that came to their minds. The spell had to be properly constructed and the instruction grimoire was very clear that a miscast spell could do a lot of irreparable damage. So they had to prepare everything in advance. On the other hand, a long time project was coming along nicely. They would be able to cast a spell to change the rules about the Hogsmeade week-ends near the end of the school year. That way it would look on the level and the school staff could prepare adequately. They could likely cast the spell earlier, but a change of rules like that in the middle of the school year? It would look suspicious. Also Fred and George wanted to be sure that if a spell became permanent, they could always cast again after.

The research was fruitful, since he did find the passage that said that in case of a spell which became successfully permanent, the two parts of the magic parchment would materialize again in a few hours, to let the mega magic recharge. It was also specified that once a spell became permanent, nothing could undo it, not even another permanent spell, so the author of the grimoire was preaching extreme caution. So knowing that messing with the mega magic would have serious consequences, George, Fred, Lee and Harry decided to play relatively harmless pranks, like dyeing Ron’s hair a bright green and silver, dyeing Nott’s hair a bright red and gold, having the absolute brass to put a whoopee cushion on Ms. Pince’s chair in the Library and run like hell when she sat on it, convincing Moaning Myrtle that haunting the Headmaster’s private bath facilities was more interesting than her usual location and many other things. Well, life at Hogwarts was always bound to be interesting when you have some inventive pranksters among the student population.

Hermione was not very fond of her best friend new past time though and she was not shy about sharing it with him, out of hearing of any form of authority though. She might disapprove, but she wouldn’t rat Harry and her fellow housemates for something that minor. She also had to admit that the dyeing of Nott and Ron’s hair was funny. Well, more their reactions to the prank than the prank itself was funny in her book. But she had learned a long time ago that she couldn’t really control her friend. She could redirect his energies though, which she did by roping him to come with her to the library to look for some light reading. Wanting to talk about something that was bothering her, she asked

“Did you figure what is kept on the forbidden corridor Harry?”

He answered

“Well, I know there is some sort of very big dog there from the smell and from what I heard, but as it doesn’t concern me, I decided to not poke my nose further in that business. It was more interesting exploring the secret passages or talking about the Hindi culture with Padma. Did you know that for those of her religion, beef is sacred, thus forbidden to eat? ”

Hermione shook her head. Her friend could be so inconstant sometimes. When something had his interest, he would pursue knowledge on it until he’s satisfied but in contrary, when it’s something he doesn’t care about, he won’t go looking for more than the basics. She decided to drop the subject, it was likely something that could them killed or worse, expelled.

On The Ministry of Magic’s side of things, the recent campaign with Hellsing was quite a boon. The Dracula wannabe had hoarded quite a few treasures that were enchanted, thus transferred into their custody. They had a team of experts curse breakers analyzing and cataloguing everything. Once they were done, the Ministry could then redistribute anything belonging to another country and gain goodwill and favors in exchange of their Good Samaritan act and everything else that wasn’t a national treasure would be stripped of all magic and sold to the highest bidder and the profits would go to the Ministry’s coffers and redistributed among the departments at the next budget.

For the Black case, things were finally in motion officially! Due to a recent change of management staff at Azkaban prison, the new warden had found proof of records tempering and bribes taken to keep certain prisoners in highest or/and lowest security wings than required. Fudge, wanting to make up for his blunder in the Potter case, reviewed personally the files of each prisoner. Thus when he found out that Sirius Black had been in jail for more than a decade without trial in the maximum security wing, he was white as a sheet! Thus when he learned of the already taken decisions made by his D.M.L.E department head on the case and everything he needed to know, even the fact that the true culprit was possibly still at large, he was very glad for it and unlocked enough founds to give the man the best treatment possible. While this was the precedent administration’s blunder, Fudge took it as a personal offense. He had many vices and many faults, but to let a man rot in hell without a trial wasn’t one. Every citizen of the United Kingdom had the right to his day in a court judged by his pears. Once Sirius Black was healthy enough, he would get his day in court. It would limit the scandal if they could find Pettigrew though...

“Question Black on Pettigrew’s habits. You said he was relatively sane of mind? See if he can’t give your Aurors and you some solid leads. Put your best on that case, Amelia. Also forbid them to talk to the press. This stays in house. If a peep of that is leaked on the press, the culprit will find itself jobless quicker than he can blink, mark my words. See if you couldn’t put Mad-Eye Moody in charge of the team you wish to put on that case. “

Amelia couldn’t contain her ruthless smile and answered

“No problem at all, Cornelius. Let me do my job and don’t send Dolores tell me how to do it and everything will be fine.”

The Minister waved his hand and said

“After her last stunt, I had her reassigned has a foreign ambassador. She won’t get in your way.”

Needless to say, Amelia wisely decided to not bring Cornelius’ part on said stunt. She dismissed herself, turned around and left the Minister’s office in direction of her own. Amelia Bones was on a case. Beware Peter Pettigrew, beware. Justice was coming for you.


End file.
